


Right before the sunrise

by Makinguptoit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dark Josie Saltzman, Drunk Hope, Eloping, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Painting, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makinguptoit/pseuds/Makinguptoit
Summary: Hosie Arranged marriage AU.CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:“She. Is. Mine.” She growls with her eyes golden as she casts a silent spell and he hits the wall, he quickly stands up making sure no one saw him in order to keep his Alpha reputation intact, he looks at Hope in fear one last time before fleeing away. Hope then turns around to face Dark Josie who is looking at her nails as if nothing happened.“I must say I am impressed.” She says looking up at her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 497
Kudos: 893





	1. Background

Klaus wasn't a good guy, because of his family's business of drugs and guns, he was rather an evil one. This fact was known by everyone in the small town of Mystic Falls. But amongst all this, he was also a man.

Klaus remembers clearly, when he first saw Caroline, it wasn't a special moment or a scene from a movie but a simple one, where he was at a party and they met, Caroline was broken because a guy had rejected her. He had heard about it from his friends, the gossip group of their college was way too fast. He went to her, in order to make her feel better but he didn't know that God was going to bless him, they slept together, it was the best feeling ever, he thought he was in love. 

But Caroline wasn't, and that's where the problem started, Caroline apologized saying it was mistake and asked him to consider it a one night stand. 

He scoffed, no, he was Mikaelson, he got what he wished for, so he tried to woo her, he did his best. But Caroline, who was changing alot during her college days on the name of improving, politely denied his advances. He thought she will come around and tried to give her some space.

But then, Stefan Salvatore happened, Caroline and he started off bad but then they became friends, like buddies, awful for Klaus's taste, and just like they say, a woman looks for a friend in her partner, Caroline fell for him. Stefan, who according to Klaus was the dumbest person, said no to Caroline when she expressed her feelings, the only thing that stopped Klaus from killing him was the way he still cared about Caroline's feelings and didn't lose their friendship. 

Klaus tried once again, slept with her, reoccurrence of events, Caroline calling it a one night stand. But then she said something this time, "I like you Klaus but you feel like my destruction, and I have been through alot to give myself another round of it." She kissed him and left. Klaus was broken at this point, and for someone like Klaus to be broken, it wasn't something ordinary.

Klaus found solace in Hayley, a beautiful girl, after three years of pinning over a girl, finding Hayley felt like God was paying him back. They performed the spell and indeed they were soulmates, guess everything happens for our own good. Even though, some part of his always stayed with Caroline.

Klaus moved to New Orleans after college but he kept tabs on Caroline, who finally got married to Stefan, he thought it was for the best, well what else was he supposed to do. Apart from the fact, that they were soulmates.

Klaus was blessed with a baby girl, Hope Mikaelson, his littlest wolf, the object of his affection, and the best thing to ever happen to him. The all powerful and one of her kind, Hope was a Tribrid. He asked his sister to do a spell to find a mate for her. 

'Are you insane, she's still one year old.' That was what his sister said to him, and he just wanted to know if it was or wasn't best for his daughter. But after a lot of convincing, her sister gave in and said that she will do the spell when Hope is five years old. Ah, he hated how being a Mikaelson, Freya was annoying as hell.

On the other hand,. Stefan died, what sick fate they shared, Klaus thought, he wanted to go back to Caroline, but he was now in love with Hayley and they had a beautiful family, apart from the fact that it was twisted one. He found out that Caroline has married to Alaric Saltzman, from what Damon, told him she kind of did for his children, Alaric's wife died giving birth to his two daughters the same day Stefan died and in the same hospital. That's how they met. Caroline, being disillusioned by her sorrow, thought it would make Stefan's soul happy, stop being stupid Caroline, but that's what Klaus would have said. The said daughters were two years younger than his Hope.

It was Hope's fifth birthday and just like Freya promised, she casted the spell and to his uttermost displeasure, it appeared to be Josette Lucas Saltzman, none other than Caroline's daughter. The way he was yet again disappointed, was not new to him.

And now, he became worried, he knew Alaric hated him because of his evil past, and would never allow the union of Hope and Josie. He wanted to make sure his daughter didn't face the same fate as he did.

One fine evening, he received a call from sweet Caroline, apparently the news that it brought wasn't sweet, Caroline was bit by a werewolf and the only solution was his hybrid blood.

Ofcourse, the first thing he did was to go back to Mystic falls, but somewhere in his mind, he found it a window to get what he wanted so he did it. He asked Freya to come with him.

When they reached, Alaric much to his dismay, welcomed them and he smirked, sometimes, only sometimes though, Klaus loved the games fate played.

"She's in the bedroom." Alaric said.

"I have a condition." Both Alaric and Freya looked at him in disbelief, Freya knew Klaus was dying to help Caroline, but she also knew that he loved his littlest wolf alot more.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Trust me, I get that alot." He rolled his eyes.

"My wife is dying and you want conditions."

"Perhaps, you should hurry then." He shrugged before sitting on the couch.

"I should have known better."

"But you didn't?"

"What is it?"

"I want your daughter Josette for my daughter Hope."

"And what makes you think I'll agree."

"Well......" He pointed towards Caroline.

"If I were you, I would hurry." Freya said. And Klaus knew it was the best decision to bring her along.

Alaric went in another room, and from what Klaus could see, he went to see his daughters who were sleeping. 

Alaric came back with anger and determination, "Okay."

"So, Freya dear I want you to perform a spell because I don't trust this sorry excuse of a man to stand by his words, here's my blood and take his to bind them.

"What?"

"If when my daughter is 26 and Josie is 24 and they hadn't married, there will be consequences."

"This isn't happening."

"Uh, see it's getting late we should hit the road." He stood.

"Wait, wait, I'm ready. But please hurry, she's in pain."

Freya worked out her charm and the spell was done after a while.

Klaus gave Caroline his blood and kissed her at the forehead.

Before going back, he said to Alaric, "Just keep in mind in case you take the consequences light, my daughter is a powerful Tribrid and a Mikaelson strength, whereas your daughter is a human siphon witch, a much fragile one."


	2. Josie Saltzman's life

Josie was not sure about what was going on in her life, she just had a really bad break-up with Penelope, and she had moved to New Orleans for a job offer in a Newspaper. She never thought she would go through the path of becoming a journalist but here she was. She was assistant editor, which was quite good for someone at her age. The city was treating her well, she had a nice apartment near her office and was living a peaceful life.

As for her parents, since the Merge was solved, Caroline also joined her father in taking care of matters at the Salvatore school. Her sister Lizzie, was in Europe with MG, and a model. If anyone knows Lizzie, they know she is best for the job. She keeps on visiting different places because of her work and is coming here by the evening flight.

What day was it? Oh, you would know, and if you didn't Lizzie Saltzman will make sure you do. Yes, it's Josie and Lizzie's twenty-fourth birthday, not a significant one but according to Lizzie it's once in a year, you get to celebrate the biggest blessing of your life.

But to Josie, this day wasn't that good, sure it was better than two years back when they had to go through the merge, for which Josie is still grateful to Freya Mikaelson, who found a loophole to it. And as a result, Josie is now the leader of the gemni coven, even though it doesn't seem to change things much.

The Mikaelsons has been part of their life in many ways, Klaus's daughter came to visit Mystic falls a few times, not to mention Josie had a crush on her, Mikaelsons supported the Salvatore school, since she was ten she had received a gift on her birthday every year, the solution to the merge and there were times when Caroline would go to New Orleans and was warmly welcomed. Josie even received a basket of gifts and chocolates when she moved here from the Mikaelsons as a welcome gift and an invitation to visit, which she hasn't done yet. It always felt like they were kind of a guardian angel.

And that was good to know, because Josie doesn't know what happened, but after she was ten, things had never been the same. She remembers listening whispers from her room, the night Caroline had a werewolf bite. Life changed is all she thought, her father started staying away from them, and more off from Josie, at first she thought it was because what happened to Caroline and it will all be good but then it felt like he didn't want to get attached, well for a father that wasn't possible. 

There was another thing that happened when she was ten, or rather after the night Caroline was bitten, every full moon she'll see a wolf with gold melted eyes. At first, they were glimpses but when she turned 17, it felt like she was running with the wolf, she would feel what the wolf was feeling during the run, she remembers the wolf being afraid and nervous at first, at times the wolf was sad, angry and anxious. But with years, the wolf became calm and sometimes a little bit happy too. Josie had asked Lizzie if she had any dreams, but her twin was unknown to them. She told about it to Caroline, who was happy to hear and said it was because she's special, but her dad, he didn't respond well, in fact he didn't respond at all, he just left.

This was when Josie started feeling that she was always the second choice, and maybe that's why she so wanted to be away from Mystic falls that she accepted the first job offer. Caroline on her part, was still a good mother, in fact she never changed. Lizzie was the best sister one could ask for, but it always felt like Josie was her shadow.

So, if you asked Josie was she excited about her birthday, well, the answer is a plain no.

Josie had managed to have a party tonight, both to welcome Lizzie and celebrate the twins birthday, she got a friend to help her but she did it, much to Lizzie's dismay, who said she was feeling hurt for not being able to plan the party and all that, but is excited to see what Josie has done. Since, the merge, Lizzie has in ways become a better person, and Josie is grateful for that, for once she is getting to do it in her way. It was a simple party with the theme of 90's with alcohol and snacks. 

Josie has invited all of their friends that she knew were going to come, she also invited the one and only Hope Mikaelson. Well, they were town buddies now.

Her parents were also supposed to have a visit later this week, with a news for the twins that she is quite afraid about, given the fact that the last time they had a news it was the Merge.

Lizzie didn't tell her when she's going to be there, the irony, she said she was going to surprise her, well good luck with that because the bell rang and Josie knew who it was.

"Happy twenty-fourth Birthday twinny." Lizzie all but hug-attacked her , if that was possible.

"Lizzie, can you losen up the grip? I don't want it to be my last." She said.

"Rude." To which Mg laughed from the door.

"Happy birthday to you too." She said to Lizzie with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Josie." MG said.

"Thanks."

"I'm so tired, I need a nap."

"Straight to the business, I have made the room for you, would you like to eat something?"

"Oh, thanks Josie you are a blessing, and no I'm going to sleep first because after that I have to get ready for the party."

"I'm going to place the bags in the room." MG said as he brought the luggage.

Josie went to make coffee for her and MG, she knew he would like to have it. MG came back within few minutes and sat by her side.

"So, how's the new city?"

"Good, a lot better even. How was your tour?"

"I'm glad, and oh, it was pretty fun." He blushed and Josie knew what it meant, she was content that her sister was having the time of her life.

"Did you do it yet?" She asked him.

"I thought to do it at today's party, if you don't mind?"

"Ofcourse not, she would be so happy."

Josie was never jealous of her sister, in fact she had played enough part to get her relationship at this place. But she also wished to have something Lizzie and MG shared, she also wanted to have someone to love. Josie wished to have a love story she would love to tell her children some day. She always had a dream to marry someone she loved. Even though, since she her break up with Penelope she had led her heart quite stray from the thought, she might now want to stay away from marriage her whole life. The fact that she had loved Penelope and put her whole heart in it, was quite painful. She might never be able to let anyone else in or love for that matter.

MG and Josie fell into an easy conversation, before he went to take some rest too. She had to leave early to make sure the arrangements were done properly and she was also the host.

So she got ready and before leaving she placed her gift for her sister and a note.

Dear Lizzie,

If there was someone that I always had with me in my life, it's you. I am so glad to have you as a sister. I hope you will love the dress.

With Love, Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Criticism is welcome.  
> Until next time.


	3. Hope Mikaelson's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay in Hosie meeting, I had to plot it all.

If you asked Hope about her life, she's not going to talk about it. Some part of her wants to, but she finds herself unable to do so. She has suppressed her feelings for so long that it has become normal.

The latest magazine article, she read on her way to her art exhibition told her to judge her life based on her biggest loses and achievements. 

Her biggest achievements include being a Tribrid, in which she ofcourse didn't play much part but the way that she is carrying on despite the fact that alot of people consider her an abomination is her achievement, her own art gallery with multiple successful art exhibitions at different places like Paris, Newyork and Milan are also some of the things she is proud of. 

Her biggest loss is that of her mother, the one that can never be compensated. She still remembers her mother, her smile, how she was caring and furious too, how she would do anything for her, and that's what she did, she died because of her, even though her father and other Mikaelsons might disagree with her but deep down she knows it. 

Her mother told her to have adventures, to live her life fully and to have at least one epic love story. She has had her fair share of adventures, even when she had been homeschooled for her whole life, you can also say that she had lived her life a little, but when it comes to have an epic love story, she isn't sure what to say.

She sure has a boyfriend, Landon Kirby, they had been together for three years now, she loves him, he's caring and kind, everything a good boyfriend should have, but he's too typical for her inner audacious self. But it's okay, right? She will probably marry him, she just needs a nudge.

After all the talks, five hours of being social and surrounded by media, her only wish is to have food and sleep. So, she asked her driver to take her home. The exhibition was a success, it was a small one though. She lives alone, it was a nightmare making her Dad agree, but she did it two years ago when she was twenty-four, she doesn't know why? But when her aunt Freya returned from her trip to Mystic Falls, her family was so happy that they kind of helped her buy her own home, which was weird.

Her apartment is her safe haven, she loves it, she doesn't like to share it with people, so she doesn't have guests here, even Landon has been here only a few times during their three year relationship, usually they crash at his place or a hotel. It's a bit narcissistic of her according to Maya, but she wants to have something to keep to herself.

Speaking of Maya, she is her best friend and her partner too. Although, Maya calls herself Hope's secretary or something like that, she is way more than that, Hope and Maya's friendship goes way back to when she was 21, she was at a party when someone made a vicious remark about her family, she all but ran from there, Maya followed her. It was impossible to believe, because Hope always kept her expectations low from people, but Maya comforted her, she doesn't judge her because of her family's past and always gives her honest advise. 

She would not say that she had been alone in her life, she has a caring family and a good group of friends, that has always been there. But she always had felt a void, a little empty space in her heart, it's like she's looking for someone and haven't found them yet, she thought it was because she wasn't in a relationship, but even though having Landon hadn't made a difference. This feeling only ever leaves her for a few hours, when every full moon she runs in her wolf form, it feels like someone is running with her, it feels like someone knows how she is feeling without her need to say. She can change whenever she wishes to but the only reason she does it on a full moon, is to get the feeling off, to get the void filled. There are times when she wishes to not to turn back but she can't do that and that sucks.

When Hope finally reaches home, she takes her shoes off and collects the mail, she has some from the companies, some from banks and and an envelope with an invite to a party, who does it nowadays? She reads it and its of the twin's birthday, ofcourse, how can she forget? because for the past one and half decade her family has been reminding her about it like it's fourth July.

Although, Hope is happy to go there, she'll get to meet the twins, no, she isn't going there specifically to see Josie, it's just an invitation that she is complying with. It's tomorrow night, she has time to ask Landon to accompany her. She already has a gift for the twins. 

Her aunt had asked her to visit Josie, when she found out that she has started living here, but she didn't do it because what was she supposed to say to her? Unbeknownst, Josie makes her nervous and giddy at the same time.

She had brought takeout with herself, after changing and having it, she checked her social accounts, she also texted Landon to ask him to come to the party with her before drifting off.

When she woke she received a good morning text from him along with one telling that he'd be glad to join her. She asked him to come in the evening, even though she was going to be fashionably late.


	4. Death sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but hey, it's a bigger update than usual.

Hope arrived at the party with Landon, a little late, just like she always does. She was not a party person, in fact she avoided them, but she had come just for the sake of the twin's.

The party seemed a simple one, Hope liked it more than the ones she had attended earlier, the place looked beautiful with the lights and flowers' combination in sync. There were good amount of people, not all of them from here, must be Elizabeth's friends or the twin's company from Mystic Falls.

Hope immediately pointed out Lizzie, like always she was the life of the party, surrounded by a group of people. To her disappointment, Josie wasn't there, Hope frowned but walked towards her.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Lizzie." She wished her as she reached the blonde, she handed her the gift, which was the dress from her Aunt Rebekah's newest collection, a perfect gift for Elizabeth Saltzman.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it." Lizzie smiled while receiving the gift and she smiled back at her, well that was a good start.

"Hey man! You are here?" A man came rushing towards Landon with a big smile, and from the looks of it, they both knew each other.

"Hey," they hugged each other like they were long lost lovers, wow more than just acquaintances.

"Yeah, I came with my girlfriend." Landon replied.

"Oh, she is beautiful." He said to Landon with a wink and Landon punched his bicep, which she knew didn't effect the muscular man.

"Hey, I'm Rafael." He forwarded his hand.

"I'm Hope Mikaelson." Hope said with a confidence, only she executed.

"Good to know our lonely Hope knows people, who know people." Lizzie said, gratefully, there was no snark in her tone. Hope all but smiled. 

"How'd end up here?" Landon asked Rafael.

"I work with Josie at the Newspaper, we have become good friends in the past couple of months." Rafael said.

"Ah, finally my sister found someone decent, although it seemed impossible after her terrible break up with the she-devil." It was a news to Hope, the fact that Josie was so excited when she spoke about Penelope the last time Hope visited the twins had showed she was serious about it. It must have been hard for poor Jo.

"We are just friends. I myself am nursing a broken heart."

"Speaking of where's Josie." Lizzie was about to say something when she cut her off.

"She is in a room upstairs, the first one on the left. Her eating fell off, she kind of went to put it back on." Lizzie replied, well that explained her absence.

Landon and Rafael fell easily into a conversation, she was out of the loop though, she thought she should just go see Josie and that's what she did.

She went upstairs to the room Lizzie had mentioned, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She walked in to find Josie in front of the mirror trying to put on the earing, shouldn't it have been done a little earlier? Hope thought.

"I told you I'll be there in five, Lizzie." Her voice a little rough, was she crying?

"Perhaps, I'm not Lizzie." Hope said as she walked towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hope, I didn't see you." She turned around to look at her. If Hope's breath hitched looking at her, she herself didn't notice, Josie was looking angelic. Her brown eyes were a little puffy, she was probably crying, her nose a little red and she had her signature pout, which ofcourse Hope found cute.

"It's okay." Hope wanted to ask her, but she didn't know if she had the right to do, so she didn't say anything about the fact that she thought Josie was not happy on her own birthday.

"I just wanted to give you your gift by myself." Hope said.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Hope, thank you so much." Josie walked to her with a smile. 

Hope was nervous, when she was handing over the box to Josie, the big badass Hope Mikaelson was nervous at the thought that whether Josie would like the gift or not.

"You should open it?" She said tilting her head.

"Yeah, sure." 

Josie opened the gift neatly, it was a talisman, an ancient one, possessed by her family. Hope had charmed it for Josie.

"Oh, Hope it's beautiful. Would you like to put it on me?" 

Hope was surprised, was this normal? She, for a minute thought to turn down the offer but the expression on Josie's face made her decide otherwise. She took the necklace from her and Josie turned facing the mirror. Hope with trembling fingers put it on her. Her fingers tingled at the place they touched Josie's neck, standing close, she could swear Josie smelled like Vanilla, peppermint and something else that Hope loved.

Josie's smile reached her eyes and it felt like the best thing ever happened to Hope. They looked at each other through the mirror, Hope saw a blush creep through Josie's neck to her cheeks and then she took a step back.

"I loved it and I'm so happy to have you here, although, we should get back to the party." She turned around to see her. Hope nodded as they walked back together.

"Here you are, it's about time." Lizzie came when they reached the stairs. There was a table with a cake waiting for the twins to cut. 

They reached the table where MG, Rafael, Landon, and some other familiar faces were.  
Josie and Lizzie stood in front of the cake.

"Ok everyone, may I have your attention please?" MG brought a mic from nowhere.

"Before the clock hits twelve and the twins turn 24, I want to do something." He walked in front of Lizzie and Josie, Josie had a knowing smile, Hope felt like she knew what was about to happen, Elizabeth being her oblivious self was still trying to figure it out. MG took out a box from his pocket as he slid on one knee before Lizzie, who was now shocked to the bone.

"I remember when I used to hate my name and when I told you, you just shrugged while saying 'so just change it' and that's what I did. It was the first time I felt like someone saw me or cared about the fact that something made me uncomfortable. We have come a long way together, from the time I didn't see the possibility of us being together, from the time we become friends and to the time you kissed me in front of everyone while I felt like the happiest man alive, I have met a lot of people but no one has ever made me feel the way you do, we zinged together Lizzie, so with all my being and beyond that, Elizabeth Saltzman will you marry me?"

Everyone at the party was silent, Hope was too, it was no doubt they shared a bond, an unconditional love but for Hope or for anyone for that matter, it was a big deal. All eyes were on Lizzie, who was standing there in shock and awe at the same time, whereas MG was still waiting for her answer, he seemed quite nervous now as Lizzie didn't reply.

"Did you choose the ring and helped him write the speech?" Lizzie asked Josie, wow the girl had a nerve.

"Out of all this, this is what you came up with?" Josie asked in disbelieve. 

"Did you?"

"I mean yeah, the words were his I just put them in order." She replied shyly.

"I love the ring." She replied to her sister with a smile, who was still tensed, everyone at the party was also dying of suspense.

"Also, I've been waiting so long for this, yes you idiot." MG who had forgotten to breath let out chuckle as he put the ring in her finger and stood to kiss her. Lizzie Saltzman, ever the drama queen. Josie also deflated at her sister's response.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple, Lizzie turned to her sister and hugged her, "you are the best sister one can ask for." With tears in both of their eyes. But they were smiling and Hope thought it should be this way, they should always be smiling and happy.

"Let's cut the cake then." MG said. 

The twins cut the cake among cheers and wishes as the clock struck twelve, they shared it with each other. But something changed, Hope can't say what did, but something did and she is sure about it.

Landon took her to the bar, where she met with a few people she knew from the Newspaper, everyone spoke sweetly about Josie, and it was not something new, the girl was sweet and caring. Hope turned her head to see the dance floor, where MG and Lizzie were dancing with their eyes closed and their forehead's touching, they looked engrossed in each other, Hope's urge got multiplied and she thought she got the nudge she was looking for.

"Care for a dance?" Landon asked her extending his hand and bowing a little.

"Gladly."

They soon joined the dance floor, but Hope didn't feel what she thought she wanted to, why was everything going wrong today? It felt like slipping sand from her hands. To add to her misery, she saw Josie and Rafael dancing and laughing, he must have said something funny, with his head looking upwards and Josie's head resting on his shoulder, they looked carefree. 

When she looked back at Landon, he was looking at her with love and longing, but she felt a turmoil for being unable to return the gesture, she sure as hell loved him, but was she 'in love' with him? Well, that was a different question, and all in all she felt stupid. She needs surety, so that's what she's going to do.

***

Later that night, Hope can't sleep, she also has a striking headache she can't figure out why, she thinks about what she felt today, at the party, with Josie and for Landon.

Maya must be awake, it's not that late and she calls her friend to get off with this fog in her mind.

"Hey, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey." Her voice is dull.

"What happened?" Maya knows her pretty well.

"I want to marry Landon."

"What? I mean- I- are- are you sure?" The surprise in her voice is too much for Hope's concern.

"Yes, I'll be sure of us when we are married, no turning back."

"Hope, do you love him."

"Ofcourse, I do."

"Does this feel the right thing to do?"

"I'm doing this in order to feel right."

"I'm not sure, but if that's what you want."

"I'll ask Dad tomorrow for the heirloom ring and then propose Landon at my exhibition next week."

"Isn't that a little early."

"I don't want to delay it, I want the void to be filled and that's why I am going to do it."

"Good, looking forward to it." Hope noticed the hesitation in her voice, but that was probably because Maya wasn't big on commitments.

"Thanks, goodnight." She cut off the phone and even after that sleep didn't come to her.

***

Hope went to have a dinner at the Mikaelson mansion with her family, it felt good to be around them, a happy but twisted family she had there.

Hope went to her father's home office, he was reading a book, the irony. Her Aunt Freya was also there. 

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, my littlest wolf." He looked up from his book.

"I wanted to ask you something." She sat on the couch near her aunt.

"Go ahead."

"I want the family heirloom ring." 

"What for?" This got the attention of both of them.

"I want to propose Landon."

"You can't marry him." He said it calmly.

"And why is that?" Two can play a game.

"We don't know anything about him, we don't know where he belongs to, we don't even have any idea about his parents." He explained.

"But he's my soulmate."

"And you are spoken of."

"What?"

"Are you sure he's your soulmate?" A question for a question.

"And what makes you think he isn't?"

"We will perform the spell, if he is your soulmate you'll marry him and if he isn't you will marry the one I ask."

"I can't marry someone I don't love, it's like a death sentence."

"I gave my word and I'm going to keep it like I always do."

"How could you do that to me?"

"I did because it's better for you." 

"Who's that?"

"Josette Saltzman." His calm tone was unnerving to her.

"What? Alaric Saltzman will never allow it." She stood up listening her name.

"Perhaps, he does." He said tilting his head.

"Does she know?" It was clear who was mentioned here.

"She'll or she does, I don't know, I was just waiting for you to be ready." It wasn't a lie, she had turned twenty six for months now but Klaus wanted her to be sure.

"I want to perform the spell first." She said.

"As you wish. Freya would you please help us?" Freya who she had forgotten was even there in the first place nodded before leaving.

They sat there in silence, which was deafening, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, she was devastated. She loved Landon, she had never thought about Josie in that way, not unless you consider her crush on the siphoner when she was fourteen, but that was long ago. She can't marry her, had Josie known this all the time, and she didn't even care to tell her? If she knew and she was still in a relationship with other people, it was no good or honest for that matter. Hope on her part was big on monogamy, sure she had fair share of flings in her life but she had never cheated in any of her relationships.

Her Aunt Freya came in a little while with all the things necessary for the spell, she was about to start when Hope intervened, "I'll do it myself." Her Aunt didn't say anything just looked at her father who nodded and she took a step back. 

She started performing the spell, she was praying in her heart for it to be true, she had only ever imagined Landon to be her ever after, she can't let this chance away. She can't marry someone she doesn't love, her mother had asked her to have an 'epic love', although, it wasn't an epic one but she could work with that, she can't let Josie take away her chance at having that, in all her life, this was the moment she hated the thought of Josette Saltzman.

All her fears came true, it felt like needles in her heart, but she saw it, Landon wasn't her soulmate, the one person she had loved wasn't her soulmate, she will never be able to fill the void inside her or fulfill her mother's wishes.

She ran from there with tears in her eyes, she ran as fast as she could, due to her super hearing she heard her father and Aunt calling her but she didn't turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, all mistakes are mine.  
> Also, what do you think about a spring wedding?


	5. The only time I came first

The party was a success, Josie had worked hard for it, she had two goals to achieve, one was to make Lizzie happy and second was to satisfy all the guests, she was glad that she was able to achieve both of them..

Josie had also lost her patience, she had ran making an excuse of a fallen earing, she went into the room because she had been crying, her heartbreak felt like deja-vu, she had met Penelope at a party too, the people here were same but the only one missing was her, she was doing fine until she had received a text from Penelope wishing her a happy birthday.

Did Penelope knew what it felt like? The heartbreak, the loss of someone you loved so dearly. She was about to get caught, she felt vulnerable if anyone found out she was crying, no she can't let people know.

She thought it was Lizzie when she heard a knock but she was happy to see the Tribrid, Hope was looking mesmerizing in the maroon dress she was wearing. She had come to give her the gift, it was talisman, rather a beautiful one. Josie was surprised she had even gone through the effort.

Josie was so happy that Hope had thought about her that she asked her to put it on her, but the moment Hope's fingers touched her neck she felt a sting, although Hope did it quite gently.

They got back to the party where MG proposed Lizzie, who since then hadn't stopped talking about wedding preparations. It was cute and all but dangerous for her heart.

She had a fun night if you excluded her breakdown, she had been with her friends and her sister, she had also danced with Rafael who had become her good friend, they met at the Newspaper and he also helped her in settling in. 

All in all the party went well, but everything after that didn't, she had developed a banging headache which she thought was because of hungover and then fatigue but now two days later she was unable to get off from her bed. She had cut off both of her alarms. She couldn't even call Lizzie who was in the next bedroom.

She doesn't know when, but Lizzie came in her room, she was sure Lizzie was saying something, but Josie felt like she was underwater. She siphoned some magic from her book on the bedside, as she was now able to see her sister. 

Looking at her lips, Josie guessed she was saying something like "it's afternoon and you haven't woken up yet."

Lizzie walked towards her and checked her, "Oh Lord, you are burning." 

She closed her eyes and it all went dark from there, apart from her dreams about a wolf, the same she had been seeing on every full moon, the wolf was disappointed and angry, although Josie felt a little better near the wolf.

Josie doesn't know what happened after that, the next thing she knows is opening her eyes to see Caroline, her had is in her lap and she is caressing her hair.

"Mom," she smiled weakly, she is not sure if she is hallucinating or is she real, they were supposed to come this week but wasn't it a little early?

"Oh, my baby, you are awake, I was so afraid." Caroline said, so she was real.

Josie on her part started blinking her eyes to keep herself from falling back to sleep again, Caroline noticed this and took something from the table, and gave it to her.

"Here, have this, it'll make you feel better." It was vial, was it blood? It sure as hell tasted like copper in her mouth. She drank it, trusting Caroline more than herself.

"Sleep my baby, the next time you wake up, you will feel alot better." Caroline caressed her hair and lulled her, it was good for her headache, her voice was soothing and within no time she fell asleep.

She doesn't know when she woke up again, Lizzie had been by her side, but she was still not feeling well enough to say something, so she went back to sleep again.

The next she woke was to the sound of her parents talking.

"I know you love her as much as I do, Caroline, but please let me do this on my own." It was her father.

"I'm not sure you can do it alone."

"She's my daughter, I know her, and if I won't able to do it, I'll step down and you can do it your own way."

"Just try to be gentle and understanding, she's my baby girl." She heard Caroline say it softly.

Was something wrong with her? Was she going to die? What the hell was going on? She groaned but she was feeling better, her mother never lied, she smiled at that thought.

"Hey, you are up." She walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed. She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Her voice hoarse.

"Here, have some water." She drank it like a child, spilling it a little. But she was thirsty, she doesn't remember the last time she had had water.

"Stay, I'll bring you something to eat." She smiled at her mother. Her father for the first time in all these years was looking at her like he cared, he was looking at her with longing, some part of her thought she saw pity in his eyes.

Caroline came in with soup and bread for her and she was so hungry, she only realized it when she saw the tray. Caroline fed her with her hands, Josie was smiling all the time she ate, if this was what she got before dying, well then she's ready to do it.

Her sister walked in a while, with her eyes puffy and swollen, was she crying? Oh no, was there something wrong with her, Josie all but forgot her pain.

"Hey, why are you crying? Is everything alright?" She sounded desperate but she didn't care.

Lizzie sobbed as she walked towards her and hugged her, "you didn't wake up for an entire day, I was so afraid." Well, that was a news, she was knocked out for an entire day.

"I'm okay, you should not be crying."

"I will not once you are completely fine." 

"Josie are you feeling better now?" Her father asked her and she nodded with a smile. He then looked at Caroline who gave him a look and then stood.

"Come on Lizzie, your father and your sister are going to have a talk and so are we." 

"But I want to stay by her side." Lizzie said childishly.

"First we need to talk and then we will have a family movie night, okay?"

"Promise?" To say she was twenty-four would be taken as a joke.

"Promise."

Just as they were about to go out of the room, Alaric said, "I hope you will respect our privacy Caroline." And she knew what he meant, to keep her super hearing away from the conversation in the room, she just shoke her head and left with Lizzie in tow.

Josie who was looking at the exchange like she wasn't even there now looked at his father, who walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"Baby, do you know why you are sick?"

"No."

"It's because of a deal."

"Deal?"

"Klaus Mikaelson. You remember the day Caroline was bitten by a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"The only cure of a werewolf bite is the blood of a hybrid or a Tribrid now. I was devastated, I called him and to his credit he did come, but he put a condition that was your hand for his daughter Hope Mikaelson."

"What? But why?" It was shock to her, an unpleasant one.

"He wanted to get back to your mom by doing this, they share a history, he was as he puts it in love with her but she denied him and married your Uncle Stefan, so when he saw a window to take his revenge he did it. Freya casted the spell that by the time you are twenty-four and Hope is twenty-six if you both aren't married then there will be consequences."

"But that can't happen, I don't want to marry someone I don't love, hell I don't want to marry anyone for that matter, I don't think I have it in me anymore." She was sobbing now, her dad held her in her arms but it wasn't enough to sooth her.

"If we don't comply the deal, we don't know what will be the severe consequences."

"Why me? Why the only time I came first was to be pushed into hell ?"

"Hey, hey don't say like that, you are going to smile when your mom and sister come, I don't want them to feel guilty, your mother will blame herself if she thought you aren't happy."

"But I am not happy, it's excruciating."

"Shhh......., your mother always sees good in people she thinks this is good for you. The marriage will be on Saturday, the Mikaelsons had done the preparations as we have been told." 

Josie wanted to scream, scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to run, run till she couldn't anymore but she hadn't enough strength, rather she felt her vision get blurry and the darkness prevailed again.

"I hate the Mikaelsons." She mumbled and the last thing she remembered was hearing her dad say, "I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the wedding dresses?


	6. Love isn't real but addiction is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go, I tried to make it a bit funny because I find weddings sad and stressful.

Freya was surprised, annoyed and above all confused at what just happened in front of her. Her brother and neice had an steaming argument, which led to Hope performing the soulmate spell for Landon and it all ended in Hope running like she'll never come back, a part of her is afraid that she will not. 

Klaus on the other hand is so calm and playing it cool, that even Freya knows he's panicking, he has a habit of clouding his emotions through calmness, the facade works on others but it won't on her.

"What did you just do?" She asked with her arms crossed and taking a step towards him, 

"Well, I told my daughter about the deal." He was standing there facing the book shelf, his one hand rubbing his forehead and other on the table.

"I'm not blind or deaf for that matter, why didn't you tell her it was because they were soulmates?"

"I don't want her to marry thinking it's just cause they are soulmates and eradicate all the possibilities of them falling in love."

"Hah delusional, and what about marrying someone you don't love?"

"She'll fall in love eventually, it will be an epic story just like her mom said."

"Even if you weren't born with a brain, all these years on earth should have taught you something."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yes dear, then why marry them?"

"Because the spell, it could kill Josie, the only thing delaying it is Hope's blood and we aren't even sure for how long it will hold."

"Then, why didn't you let them meet earlier and fall in love?"

"Alaric, he begged me, he said if his daughter is going to spend the rest of her life with the Mikaelsons, she should have the first twenty-four years away from them, it's like we are a curse." His voice was bitter and full of regret.

"And you listened to him?"

"What else was I suppose to do, he was on the warpath saying he'll probably kill his own daughter." He turned to her and said it furiously.

"We would have protected her."

"Yeah, and what do you think the girl would have agreed to come with us?"

"This is chaos." She started walking around the room.

"I know, all I wanted was for my daughter to not to pay the price of my sins." His voice trembling, he might not show it but all these years of loss and pain make a man weak.

"Hey, it'll be okay, I'll make sure of that, she'll have the epic love too." She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I need a favor though."

"Another one?" She smirked.

"I want you to make the wedding preparations, it should be on Saturday, I don't want Josie to go through the pain for long."

"I'm not doing that."

"But why?"

"You owe me, big time."

"Ah dear, I'll never be able to repay your generosity and guidance in these turning times."

"Oh God, I'll do it, just stop saying words like that." She shook her head.

"Make sure it executes power." He heard him say as she was about to leave the room.

*******

Freya had lived long enough and seen enough things, but if anyone asked her what is the most stressing thing, she might hesitate but it sure would be planning her neice's marriage. 

The only thing helping was the fact that when you are wealthy and a Mikaelson in the town of New Orleans, things went swiftly.

She had an idea, how about a remake of her and Keelin's marriage? Hope was there, she had liked it, right? But now she had to execute power, the irony of Klaus for doing requests. What was she supposed to do? Make wolves waiters? Blood as a desert? Or serve food in skeletons? 

He kept on reminding her that it was the marriage of the all powerful Tribrid and the leader of the Gemni coven, like she didn't know. All this was way too stressful for her unless Keelin stepped in.

They went for tulips and lilies for decoration, the wedding was on a farm, a large one for that matter even though the guests were just the close family circle and media, there's open bar and royal food servings, and she had went overboard with the cake and tables according to Keelin.

If she thought all that was stressful, she hadn't thought about the wedding dresses yet, thanks to Rebecca, her misery was eased because she took the responsibility to dress the brides, long live Rebecca, as if she hadn't already.

It was all done with in the short period of time she got, she was thankful to Keelin, Rebecca and the Mikaelson's charm for this. To say that she did it just for Klaus would be a lie, she loved her niece and she did it for her, she wanted to see her happy, cause if anyone deserved the best, she knew it's Hope Mikaelson.

Freya had fell in love with her neice at first sight, or rather with the thought of her, when she found out who her soulmate was, she had panicked, that's why she hadn't told Klaus right away, she thad performed the spell earlier than she told Klaus, because she wanted to see it for herself. When she found out it was Josette Saltzman, she did everything in her power to find out everything about the girl and so she did, Josie was a shy, selfless and caring girl, just like someone her neice deserved. 

She still remembers the day she had bonded them, they were about to leave, Klaus was waiting for her in the car, when she heard someone calling her with a whisper, she turned back to see a naive ten year old Josie, with sleepy eyes and a teddy bear in her hand. She walked towards her and leaned down.

"Hey, what are your doing up so late?"

"I'm sorry, my dad asked me and Lizzie to stay in our room because you guys were coming, but I just wanted you to thank for saving my mom, I love her alot." She said childishly, and if she had any doubts about Josie they were all cleared.

"Oh, no need dear, it was pleasure. Although, you should get back now, if you don't want your father to find out." She caressed her hair.

Josie on her part, kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks again, you are really pretty." As she ran back inside. Freya smiled at the child before turning back to the car.

******

Josie was living hell, and she hadn't even gotten married yet, she had been taking the blood vial every twelve hours and siphoning magic to keep herself going, the fact that it was the side effect of the deal wasn't helping at all, her life was on cost just for a simple marriage, it's death either way for her, she thought. On the other hand, her dear Tribrid was just having a headache and nausea, at least she would have felt better if the consequences were similar for them. Another reason to hate them and her upcoming life. The thought of the girl that used to bring smile on her face now brought a frown.

Today, is Saturday, the day she's going to marry someone, she had been waiting for this day like insane but that was before the Merge and Penelope, after that she had resented the idea of it. Rebecca Mikaelson had brought her wedding dress, it was a simple backless white floral gown with a ring of flowers around her waist and a low cut, which was according to her the best from her collection.

She had also brought dresses for Caroline, Lizzie and even Alaric, Caroline looked really pretty, her mother was beautiful and she had never doubted it. Lizzie was on cloud nine, the fact that she was a model and usually tries alot of different dresses was long forgotten. 

Caroline had also forgotten their high school rivalry now, or they both were being civil for the sake of them, whatever, it was fun to watch them try their best to refrain from coming at each other.

Lizzie and Rebecca had been in a conversation for an hour, it's like they fit together, all the fashion talk was their brand, Rebecca even offered Lizzie for her next collection to which she felt honored and said yes. Josie felt like third wheeling though, she would have left the room but they were their to get her ready for the wedding. 

By the time she was ready, they were to leave for the venue, Rebecca had gotten ready along with her, saying she's from the bride's side, Josie had scoffed at that but not in front of Rebecca, because even though she was playing all sweet, everyone knows about her anger, and no one wants to get on her bad side.

They drove to the venue, even though Josie wasn't into the moment but she would say, the preparations were beautiful, they were what she had always thought to have at her wedding, if she had one. They walked inside and Josie was led into a room to wait for the bride. 

When she was settled in front of the mirror, Caroline came to put a flower tiara on her head, her mother had tears in her eyes.

"I might not be your biological mother, but I have always taken you and Lizzie as my daughters and today seeing you in this dress kind of made me emotional."

"I have never known Josette, she sure is my birth mother but the only mother that I have known is you, I love you mom." They hugged each other.

"Oh stop it, you guys are making me cry." Lizzie walked in to the room and joined them in the hug.

"I love you, Josie and Mom."

"We love you too." They said in union.

******

The only thing that's keeping Hope going on is the fact that she is waiting to wake up from this nightmare, she is waiting for the moment she hears a loud thud and this awful dream ends, it's not like she hadn't tried, she had bit herself till her lips bled and healed again but nothing happened, so now she is waiting for the natural process. Till it happens, she has got to keep up with everything.

Keelin had brought her wedding dress, wedding dress? It still sounds awkward. It was one from her aunt's collection, a black pant suit with white lacy blouse, it sure was beautiful and like her Aunt Freya had said, "This does execute power." Was that the goal? Or the theme they were going for? Whatever it was, it was too lame for Hope's taste.

"Are you nervous?" Keelin asked.

"More like infuriated."

"Ah, we all are."

"You didn't marry someone you didn't love or even knew well enough."

"Alot of people fall in love after marriage."

"Well, what if they don't?"

"I don't know, they manage?" She shrugged.

"You know that didn't help at all."

"Darling, they get used to each other and trust me love isn't real but addiction is."

"May I remind you, it's a marriage I'm not getting high."

"You might as well, it will make the process easier."

"Oh my God, why can't you be serious?"

"Cause I'm drunk, it's the happy occasion."

"Should have known better." She said putting on the coat, they were already at the farm house, the wedding was supposed to be on.

She heard a soft knock at the door, "Come in," Keelin said. Klaus walked in, he was wearing a blue three piece, and looking his best.

"Hey, my littlest wolf, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" 

"Thanks." Hope mumbled.

"I have waited long enough for this day."

"Yeah, to keep your words."

"No, no, not that, I have waited for your wedding day, dreamt of the way you would look, and to be fair, you have surpassed my expectations." He walked towards her.

"I know you are missing your mom, she would have been so proud of you." He continued.

"Really?"

"Ofcourse, look at you, you remind me of her." Hope just gave him a weak smile looking down at her hands.

"Baby girl, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then, trust my decision." He said as he hugged her, Hope hugged him back tight.

"Oh, no one told me we were getting emotional now." Freya walked to them.

"You look beautiful, I must say you got the best of Mikaelson genes." She said and Hope blushed at that.

" I mean if you guys are done, we should probably get going." Keelin said.

"Are you drunk?" Freya turned towards her.

"It's the happy occasion." She grinned and all of them laughed.

Hope might deny it, but seeing her family happy made her happy too. If only things were different, she would have been happy too, she would have a smile reaching her eyes. But she'll manage, like she has done all her life.

Hope walked down the aisle with her father and Aunt, she was missing her Uncle Elijah though, he would have surely given her an advice that would have made it all easier. But just like her mom, he wasn't here and it felt terrible.

They were now waiting for Josie to arrive, and within few minutes she did, Hope had never doubted that Josie was beautiful, but today everyone else would agree with her too, she had her head down with Caroline and Lizzie on both of her sides and Rebecca behind them, Josie looked breath taking in that wedding dress, Hope's eyes trailed down from her face following her long legs that peaked from the low cut.

"You are drooling." Keelin nudged her and she gave her a death glare, she didn't say anything because she probably was.

Josie reached there and she hitched, did she hate the idea of Hope so much? or was it because the way Hope looked? she will never find out because the next thing she knows is Elizabeth Saltzman waking towards her with a smile on her face but her eyes looked devilish, she whispered, "My sister deserves the world and you are going to give that to her. If you hurt her, Tribrid or not that will be last thing you ever do." She patted her shoulder and with smile went back to stand with Josie. Hope gulped at that but smiled, even though she knew Lizzie can't harm her, she felt threatened.

She looked and saw Alaric and Caroline standing together along with MG, her Aunt Freya was standing by her father, Davina was also their, along with a known family photographer and some friends of her father, the preparations were huge for such a small gathering, but that's what they wanted to have right? The large cake was on the left in between the tables, where there were waiters by every single one.

"We are gathered here to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to cherish the words that will unite Hope and Josette in marriage." Her Uncle kol said, a better speech than the last time.

"Do you, Josette Saltzman take Hope Mikaelson as your wife and promise to stand by her through hardships and pleasantries?"

Josie looked up now in her eyes and it felt like she was still judging or perhaps looking for something, she then said, "I do."

"Do you Hope Mikaelson take Josette Saltzman as your wife and promise to be her love and support in every way possible?"

Hope didn't know why, but just as she said "I do." The happiness she felt was incredible, it felt like the best things ever happen, was it supposed to feel like that?

"You may exchange the rings."

So, they did, Josie gave her hand to her and they were soft, but they always have been as long as she had known, Josie's hands were shaking though when she put the ring on her finger, she looked at her concerned but Josie didn't say anything.

"I now pronounce you Hope Mikaelson and Josette Saltzman as wives. You may kiss the bride."

"Go on, kiddo." Keelin said, her being drunk didn't help Hope's case at all, she blushed at that and Josie on the other hand was surprised, wow.

She took a step forward, her high boots brought her close to Josie's height, and then she looked at her as if asking for permission, Josie just nodded in return which was her cue, Hope put a hand on her right cheek and put a chaste kiss on her lips, but God did it tasted like heaven and felt like life, if Josie felt the sparks she didn't let Hope see and with a smile she took a step back. Everyone clapped, MG and Keelin even oo-ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell how it was.  
> Also, I hope you got some answers in this one.


	7. I'm not a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update, my laptop's keyboard is having issues and I can't get it fixed because of COVID-19.
> 
> Here's my passive-aggressive babies.

She's married, is it possible for a sentence to be so bizarre and yet threatening? well if not for others, it is for her. She can't help but wonder what the hell?

She had walked the aisle and had seen Hope in that suit, who looked other worldly and for someone you hate, looking that beautiful was tormenting to her. If that wasn't enough, the peck that Hope gave her was just not fair at all, she wanted more, she had wanted more of that poison.

After the vows, Freya had performed a spell completing the previous spell that had them binding. Everything after that went quickly, they had dinner, everyone's congratulated them and then they left, it was weird to leave her family behind for a stranger, not to forget a Mikaelson of all.

Kol was driving the car, while both of them sat in silence, it was awkward, Josie felt like a child who had gotten in a fight with one of her classmates and now they were sitting in detention, the only difference was it was worse than that. The ride felt long, a little longer than it should have. Hope was looking outside the window, when she stole a glance a her, the fact that the dim street lights commented her pale skin was undoubtedly acknowledged by Josie. 

The car stopped, it was a house away from the city, wow, perfect for a lonely Tribrid, the forest near the house was the odd thing out, who builds such a pretty house outside the city with a forest and a lake, well apparently Hope wasn't different in one way.

"Okay, that's your destination, have a lovely night and don't be loud." Kol said.

Hope snapped out and glared at him through the front mirror to which he just winked, Josie on her part blushed, the irony.

Hope got out of the car and opened the door for Josie, what a gentlewoman, she's probably waiting till they get alone to suck her dry, Josie isn't sure if she had activated her Vampire side or not but she sure as hell thinks it as a possibility. She looked up at Hope, who had a straight face now, good for you.

"Don't do anything I won't." Kol called out before leaving. Josie gulped and Hope sighed, which was a terrible attempt to hide her smile.

"Come with me," Hope gestured.

She had a biometric system to open the door, a little out of place for their supernatural world.

"Hey, Jenna." Josie saw her talking to the Al.

"Welcome home Miss Mikaelson,"

"Thanks, um, I want you to add someone in the list of trusted........trusted acquaintances." A good start, even an honest one.

"This is Josette Saltzman, she'll be living with us now and is to be allowed access whenever she wishes."

"As you wish Miss Mikaelson, I will need the fingerprints and retinal scan." The Al spoke, Josie was quite impressed by now.

Hope took a step back and gestured for her to come up, she placed both of her hands and had a retinal scan, it might be safe and cool, but it was tiring for Josie, the hell with the Al.

"Thanks Miss Saltzman, I hope you have a lovely time here, it's a pleasure to have you." The Al all but spoke in a sweet voice.

The gate opened and Josie witnessed a huge lawn with a beautiful patio and three cars in the driveway, yeah, quite subtle of the Mikaelsons. 

They walked towards another door and Hope fished out a key from her pocket, Josie was surprised, if she had a key then what was with the Al and having access. She cleared her throat while Hope was turning in the key.

"I just... I just....am.... So keen about my privacy, Jenna provides access to my family and friends but that doesn't mean I want them to barge right in." She explained, and Josie found it adorable, little Hope here likes to have her alone time, which is going to be ruined now because Josie is going to be here.

They walked in, "Jenna, the lights." And the lights turned on, okay, a little bit fancy.

Hope was now looking at Josie, she scratched her neck, like calculating the words she was going to say.

"I have three bedrooms, you can stay in the one down the hallway, your things have already been placed there, I mean the ones Caroline sent."

Josie nodded, if the car ride was awkward, this is even more, she can't believe it.

"The kitchen is on the right side of the lounge, there's everything, I think so, but if you want anything else just um.......just tell me."

"Okay."

"I-uh-I am going to change and then I'll sleep." She said fidgeting with her hands. So this was going to be her life, sharing a space with a complete stranger who has no interest in doing anything with you. 

Josie started walking to the room with her head down, she had so many thoughts but she also had burning tears in her eyes.

"Josie." A beat. She stopped walking but didn't turn back.

"Goodnight." Hope whispered, it was soft but painful to her ears at the same time.

"Good night." She whispered back still not looking at Hope and then she entered the room closing it.

Josie crumbled down against the door, she had spent the last six months getting over her ex, whom she had loved whole heartedly, she had spent last two months trying to settle in a new city with new people, she had spent the last week with near dying experience and pain, and now, now she got married to a stranger without her will just so she could live. Her life was going down hill, she was afraid if it could get any worse, or if it did, what would that be? And how painful would that be? The thoughts are suffocating to her, she doesn't know how long she cried sitting there before she stood up and now actually saw the room, it was a big one with a walk in closet and a huge bath, but the thing is that luxurious things have never done much affect on her. She saw some of her belongings in the cupboard, took a night suit and went to have a bath.

When she came back to her room, she looked for her laptop and magazines but they weren't there, apparently, Caroline forgot one of the most important things, she would have loved to write something, anything that came in her mind, it would have soothed her but no such luck. She laid on the bed and starred at the ceiling, she is going to get that first thing in the morning.

The night is long, alot longer with nothing but her thoughts besides, she's missing Lizzie, who must have been tired and had turned to sleep by now. 

She took her phone and saw the emails she has missed from the days she was sick, she had alot of work to do. So that's what she did, she started proof reading the articles, she had to forward them by tomorrow night. She worked, and that's how she fell asleep, after working for a few hours she slept with her phone in her hand and her lamp still on, she was tired, both physically and mentally by that time.

She woke up when her alarm rang at 8 am, she doesn't know how long she slept, but she knows that wasn't enough, she replied to some texts and then went to get ready, she left the room and she walked to Hope's room, she knocked softly but no answer, she knocked again but received none, they were married for God sake, she turned the knob and looked in, Hope was sleeping, wow, Josie got so angry that she shoved the door close and left in furry, she can't believe her eyes, it was so unfair that she had lost her sleep and Hope was sleeping like a baby, she didn't even wake up at the knocking, that's how peaceful she was, she had called an Uber to get her, and with that she left. 

***************

Hope was twenty six years old and for all that time, the hardest conversation she ever had was the one she had with Josie about the rooms, it was hard would be an understatement, she felt so guilty and sad at the same time, Josie didn't deserve this but neither did Hope. She can't let people in, the thought of it feared her.

She had entered her room and changed, she took the tablets her aunt gave her for her insomnia, but today instead of taking one she took two, because all of this was way too much for her to handle, she just wanted this night, this day to end, to have a break, so that's what she did, she slept.

She woke up late in the afternoon, but she felt good, she checked the time on her phone as she sighed, and that's when reality hit her like a big yellow bus, which was bitter. She freshened up and checked Josie, who had left. Great, saved from the awkward talk, but she did feel sad knowing that Josie left.

She was having brunch, when Maya came, she opened the door and the girl barged in.

"Oh my God Mikaelson, you are such a tease." Maya said as she walked past her and set her bag on the kitchen counter.

Apparently, when Hope heard the news about the spell, she had ran to her and cried her heart out to Maya, who had heard it all with patience. Maya knows how she feel about this, but Maya doesn't know that they aren't going to be a normal couple.

"And why is that?" She said sitting on the stool and continued eating.

"So, how was the sex?" Maya asked and Hope all but choked on her food, she started coughing.

"That bad?" 

To be honest, Hope had never thought about sex with Josie, sure she had a crush on Josie but that was completely based on the fact that the girl had a charming personality. To come to think that, Hope will be lucky if Josie made love with her, with those long legs and sweet voice, doe-eyes pleading with plush lips and pale skin bruised by marks............wait a minute.

"Are you reliving it all?" By now Hope was red, both because of her thoughts and the way Maya looked at her.

"Shut up." Hope shouldn't be thinking about having sex with Josie, hell, she should not be thinking about Josie who just left her without telling her.

"So, did you talk to Landon?"

"I haven't." She looked down loosing her appetite.

"Does he know?"

"He doesn't but he's going to tonight."

"How?"

"Dad has planned a party to announce our marriage, the ceremony was a family one, so he wanted everyone to know. The magazines will know and apparently he will too."

"It's better that he finds out from you."

"I know but what am I supposed to say to him, that we had a beautiful relationship and I confessed my love to you just so I could get married to someone else, whom I don't know that much just so I could live or Josie could live."

"If he loved you, he will understand."

"I, I don't think I can say it to him, he may find out about this from anywhere else."

"It's okay, don't panic, everything will fall back to it's place, it's supposed to." Maya placed a hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"I hope so."

"Where's Josie?"

"She, uh, she left in the morning."

"Oh, what did you do now?" She accused, why did she assume it was because of something she did.

"I didn't do anything, she wasn't there when I woke up."

"Does she know about the party?"

Hope nodded a 'no' biting her lip, she herself had found out about that in the morning when she read the text from his father, saying he didn't want to disturb the newly wed couple, so instead of calling, he just texted. She hated him for putting it that way.

"Tell her." Maya gave her her phone.

She took and started dialing in. She waited but Josie didn't pick up the phone, she tried again, well, no answer, so she tried again and that's when she picked up.

"I told you Rafael I'm running a bit late I'll email you the articles just as soon as I'll finish them." She wasn't harsh but sounded tired.

"Uh, it's me." Stupid, Josie doesn't know her voice, or does she?

"I'm-I'm sorry, why did you call?" A relief.

"I wanted to tell you that there's a party tonight, for mine, no, yours, no, I mean our wedding." The stuttering mess she becomes in front of Josie is so embarrassing.

"Oh, yes I will be there."

"Where are you know?" Hope wasn't sure why she asked that, or the fact that she has the right to ask that, they weren't that established in their relationship. She was afraid Josie might say something like 'its none of your business'.

"I'm at work, I had some things to do, I'll be there on time, just text me the details." With that Josie hung up.

Hope was still holding the phone, a bit overwhelmed by her conversation with Josie.

"Woah, that went well." Maya commented.

"She's busy to catching up with her work, she'll be here on time." Hope replied.

***************

Hope was going to get ready when Josie came, she opened the door for her.

"Hey, " she greeted.

"Hi." Was the unenthusiastic reply.

Josie was carrying two bags with her, probably some her remaining belongings, she looked tired, a lot more than yesterday, had she not slept well? But why?

"I'm going to get ready so that we can leave early." She said as she went in to her room.

Hope, who was still standing by the door just looked at her, she waited a few seconds and then went to get ready herself.

She chose a red velvet suit with black shirt, it was to look fancy. When she got out of her room, she knocked on Josie's door.

"Yes?"

Hope walked into the room to find Josie in front of the mirror doing her last touch ups, she had choosen a black dress that flowed down till her feet, she looked ethereal, Hope's breath hitched and the fact that she was wearing the necklace, she had given her on her birthday was not helping her.

"I wanted to know if you are ready?"

She didn't get a reply, okay, we'll work with that, she thought.

"I'll just wait outside." She turned when Josie said, "I'm ready."

She turned back to see her and nodded, they both left the house in silence, Hope was driving the car. It felt awkward again, to this point everything about their relationship was awkward.

"Here, these are the keys, so you can get in anytime." A good conversation starter, she handed her the keys.

"Yeah, thanks."

"How was your day?" Getting ahead.

"Hectic." Can she stop with one word replies and form up a good sentence, even if it's a bitter one?

Hope was never talkative, quite opposite of it , and Josie made her nervous, so the two sentences she could come up with were a big effort from her side.

"How was yours?" Finally.

"Fine, I woke up late then Maya came, we had a bit chat, went out to see some of her designs and then came back to get ready." She explained.

Josie didn't say anything else the rest of the way, it took them twenty minutes to reach the venue. She got out and opened the door for Josie, who looked at her with no expression at all, cold much.

The party was huge, it felt like all of the New Orleans was invited and even more, but it was a pretty one, the stairs led to the main hall, where everyone was, Josie and Hope walked down the stairs, it might sound dramatic, but the lights went out and they were now in spotlight with a song playing in background, but Hope didn't care about others, she was looking at Josie who surely was nervous by now, she could hear her heartbeat, loud and fast. Their arms were linked, just like they were, how pathetic. 

Everyone clapped as they reached down the hall, there was an announcement just as then, "Everyone let's dance along with the newly wed couple." 

Hope looked at Josie, who was panicking now, she is fine dancer, her Aunt Rebecca taught her all of the tactics. But she wasn't sure about Josie, which was probably the reason the girl deflated at the announcement. But as requested, they started dancing.

Hope was taking the lead, she put her hand on Josie's waist and took Josie's hand in the other one, while Josie rested hers on her shoulder, they danced slowly with MG and Lizzie, Freya and Keelin, Alaric and Caroline, along with some other couples on the stage, Hope looked everywhere but at Josie, her senses were hyperactive now with Josie being so closed to her, not long enough, she looked at Josie who was looking at her, there eyes met and Hope felt like she found what she was looking for when she danced with Landon, no that's none sense, she loved him, but this feels better, alot if you ask her. 

They were still dancing when the music went off and the place illuminated, they stopped just like everyone else, to Hope it was one of the strongest spell she ever felt, unfortunately it ended because Lizzie came first to get Josie and Hope followed the way to her father.

"Oh, my baby, how's you?"

"We just met last night." Rude.

"Ah, I see. So, do you like it?"

"The venue? Yes. The cause? Absolutely not."

"Don't be bitter about it, I'm sure you had fun." He winked and Hope buried alive there. Her Aunts and Uncles also came there to greet her. Maya and some of her friends came a little after that. She fell into an easy conversation with them, she looked at where Josie was near the bar, standing with Lizzie, talking like a robot. From the looks of it, Lizzie was the one doing the talking while Josie just nodded and gave some replies.

Caroline came to meet her and her family, she looked happy, well, good to know, for her she was the only person that was bearable from the Saltzman family, that was perhaps, because she was a Forbes.

Hope saw as Landon walked into the party, he looked ragged and furious, she gulped.

"Hope, what is this all?" He shouted, everyone turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus walked towards him and grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm here to talk to your daughter?"

"Who says?" Klaus now held him up, with his feet dangling.

"Dad, Dad let him go." Hope rushed to his side. She saw Josie, who's face showed disappointment?

"Only if he leaves like a good boy."

"I am not going unless I get my answers. Why would you tell me you love me and then marry off to someone else, not to mention someone who hates you and your family?" Why would you not even tell me? Why....." He was cut off when Klaus punched him, and his nose started bleeding.

"Dad, stop it, you are hurting him."

"My daughter can do, whenever and whatever she wishes to."

"Imitanor Pupulus." Hope casted the spell on Landon and put her hand on her mouth, she walked out of the party as he had no choice but to follow her.

They reached the parking lot, which was almost empty and dark enough. She let the hand fall.

Landon walked towards her, slowly, and put a hand on her left cheek, she looked at his hand.

"Why would you do that to me? Was I not enough? Was what we had not real?" He put his head on hers, Hope let him, she didn't have answers to his questions, she didn't know what to say to him, so she stood there in silence.

He leaned forward and tried to kiss her, his lips touched her but she backed away, and when she saw who was standing behind him, Hope knew she was fucked, Josie was standing behind him, her month agape, her eyes wet and her face wrinkled.

"Jo........." But Josie ran away inside the party, and Hope felt guilty and sad and angry, very angry at Landon.

"Why would you kiss me? I'm married to someone." Hope punched him.

"Why would not you kiss me back? You love me?"

"But I'm not a traitor." She hit him again.

"Oh, yeah, well you must have forgotten that you were in a relationship with me while you went and got married to someone else on a fine weekend." He walked into her space.

"I thought you will understand, I thought I'll have you by my side, but surely that's not the case, I want you to leave me alone." She started walking and he held his wrist.

"Let go off me." She said furiously.

"What if I don't?"

She punched him hard enough that he fainted and then she ran into the party to look for Josie.

She heard for her heart beat, to Hope it felt weird that she could distinguish Josie's heartbeat amongst a crowd of people, it was rhythmic, soothing to her and one of the most beautiful things she had heard. When she located the said heart beat, it also came with a voice.

"What are you doing here Penelope?" Josie sound came harsh. Penelope was here, Josie's evil ex, she had found out about how and and when they broke up on the twins birthday, she must have come to spite her.

"Oh, I just came to see the show, quite a good one if you asked me, I mean your wifey running behind her ex from the party that is supposed to celebrate your marriage, not to mention that said ex accusing her of cheating." Penelope said with venom in her voice.

"It wasn't a show." Came her week reply.

"Are you sure?"

Hope reached behind Joise and hugged her from back, she nestled her head in the crook of her neck, and kissed her, if her heart started racing, so did Josie's, who hitched at the contact.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know I shouldn't have left, but I didn't want him to create a scene in front of everyone, please Jo, forgive me?" She said sweetly and loud enough for Penelope to listen, Hope didn't know what she was doing, but she knew her motive, which was to make Penelope regret her words. She looked up now into Penelope's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company, I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm the Penelope." She shrugged, as if it was supposed to effect her.

"Am I supposed to know you, 'the Penelope.'" she tilted her head, Hope knew her, she knew her well enough to read one of her books about feminism, she knew her well enough to know she was hbic in college, she knew her well enough to know that she had dated Josie, she knew her well enough that Josie loved her and she broke her heart.

Josie looked surprised, probably thinking why was she acting like that, so did Penelope, "I'm Josie's ex." 

"Oh, nice to meet you, also, thanks." She winked at her , now resting her chin on Josie's shoulder.

"Your welcome, I guess, I'll see you." Penelope said and left annoyed, Josie gave her a smile but it wasn't a real.

Just as she left, Josie turned back to her, with fire in her eyes, "What was that?"

"Didn't you see, she was trying to embarrass you?" 

"I know what she was doing, but why would you do what you did?"

"Hah, I just saved your ass in front of your ex."

"Yeah, right after kissing yours."

"Look Josie I didn't kiss him, I........" Whatever she wanted to say died there.

"You what? You tell me that I married someone, who kissed her ex on the second day of our marriage, you have just made my life hell......." She took a step towards her.

"Oh, he won't be ms ex if I hadn't married you, I love him." She didn't do anything to agonize her, but it was the other way around, she was even trying her best to carry on.

"Oh, I have no doubt you do, but I didn't take you as a cheater." She said and it hurt Hope, she was everything but never a cheater, she had proud in that. Hell, she loved kissing Landon but she backed off just for Josie, even though she didn't know she was standing behind him.

"I didn't do anything, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes........" Her voice wavered.

"You saw I backed off." She took another step, they both in each other's space, both on fire and both saying things they aren't sure of.

"Probably, the reason why Penelope left you, you don't listen." Hit it where it hurts, Hope regretted the moment she said it, because Josie deflated as the words came out from her mouth. She took a step back, another and then she left, she left the party in her sister's car, which was probably hers and Lizzie was using it.

Hope saw it all happening, like she was a third person, she knows, knows well enough that Penelope is a soft spot for Josie and she crossed boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> #Blacklivesmatter / please donate and sign the petition for the cause.  
> Stay safe.


	8. New Orleans newlyweds couldn't keep it in their pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, another update.

Josie was quite tired the entire day, she hadn't had a good sleep, then she got angry with Hope just because she was able to sleep better than her, on reaching her apartment she found out that she had even more work load than yesterday, on top of it all Rafael was continuously calling her to send the articles. Jade was also texting her, to ask her where she was for the past week, if only she knew. Josie has come to like Jade, she was her good friend, always there to help her at the magazine. She being the editor at the magazine, made her Josie's superior but she never let her feel like that, in fact she treated her like a friend. She was just imagining the look on her face, when she'll find out about her marriage.

Josie was amongst her thoughts, when Hope had called her to tell about the party, that was another disaster, she had an heck of a day, and now this, being social and pretending to be a happy couple was so stressful for her sanity, but she knew she had to do it, so she did.

She went to the party with Hope, arms in arms walked down the stairs, she even danced with Hope, she also realized that Hope was really good at that, the dance was good apart from the fact that when Josie looked into Hope's eyes, the blue in them was so beautiful. She was drowned in them, but thanks to the lights that brought her back, and then Lizzie who found her just as it ended.

The party was going good, Lizzie was so excited to tell her how her friends were jealous because she got to meet and have a contract with Rebecca, how MG was going to take her on another tour, how she hadn't slept thinking what was Josie doing. To which, Josie replied that she had worked all day, that was quite unbelievable for her and she gave her a smirk.

They were in the middle of the conversation when Landon walked into the party, he seemed quite furious, Josie only knew that he was Hope's ex before her and they had been dating for a few years. Josie felt guilty to ruin something good that Hope had built, she saw how Hope panicked when Klaus punched him, she felt quite disappointed. Hope countered a spell and took Landon out of the party.

Josie followed them, not because she wanted to know what was going to happen but because she wanted to be there for Hope, it must have been hard when the love of your life accuses you of cheating, while all this time you went through hell and came back. But what Josie witnessed wasn't sweet, she saw as Landon placed his hand on Hope's face, how he rested his head on hers, how he slowly leaned in to kiss her and that was it for Josie, she knows she doesn't deserve Hope, she knows she probably hates her because she is the reason she lost the love of her life, but kissing someone else when you just got married yesterday, was a new low for her.

She hated herself for asking if there was any worse that her life could get, because while she was on her way to the party, she saw her ex who had probably come here to mock her. Penelope was waiting for her nursing a glass of wine, she looked so good that Josie felt like she might fall for her again, she looked tempting even, but Josie had recently moved on and she wasn't going to slip back on the same path.

She asked her why she was here and as expected Penelope pointed out what crumbling relationship she had with her spouse, a terrible day indeed. She was in the middle of it when Hope had come and hugged her from behind, if you asked her why she leaned into the touch it was because she needed it, she needed someone to stand by her side while she faced her dreadful past, Hope kissed her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. Hope had no idea, how good that felt to Josie, the way when she apologized and mentioned that she doesn't even know her ex, even though Josie knows that she does, felt like a win in the face of her ex, she saw the color leaving Penelope's face and the look of surprise in her eyes. For once, it didn't hurt to be in the same orbit as Penelope after their breakup.

It didn't last long though, she left and then, then she fell into an argument with Hope, a drastic one, she accused Hope of cheating but she was afraid, did she have a right to do so? For all she knows, Hope could have said that she's no right to ask any questions or accuse her for that matter, but Hope denied it, Josie doesn't know what to do with that but then Hope said something that hit home, that hit hard, she told her that Penelope left her because she doesn't listen, when she remembers clearly that she had stood outside Penelope's apartment with tears in her eyes, shouting on top of her lungs to give her one good reason for the break-up, to talk to her and find out a mutual solution but she hadn't let her in or given her an answer for that matter.

She left from there in her car, she drove around the city for an hour until she decided to go to her apartment and change into something comfortable, she didn't stay there for the night because she knew Lizzie was going to come there to sleep. So, she left but again she wasn't ready to face Hope so when she reached home, she walked through the forest towards the lake, it was a beautiful and peaceful place, Hope had an eye for beautiful things. She sat down against a tree just to admire the beauty of the scene, she doesn't remember when but she fell asleep, she was really exhausted from the horrible day she had.

*****************

Hope had stayed at the party just to make excuses of Landon's outbreak and Josie's early leave, it was pretty late when she reached home, her head was full of thoughts, which were all about Josie and regret over her words, she knows that she was quite mean, but something about being accused as a cheater from Josie effected her more than it did from Landon.

She didn't want to get home and just stare at the ceiling while lying on the bed. She walked towards the lake, she is used to sit against her favorite tree and enjoy the view there. But when she reached there, she saw a much rather pleasing sight, Josie had fallen asleep against that tree, the moonlight illuminated her face and the wolf in Hope craved her, she shrugged off her thoughts and walked to her. Josie was sound asleep, she must have been tired from the day. Hope put one hand behind her neck, another behind her knees and she took Josie in her arms who leaned in her shoulder and Hope smiled at this little act, she looked soft and vulnerable even. Hope took her to the home, turned the key in with a little difficulty, but ended up taking Josie to her room, she laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. She hummed a little and got settled in.

It was way too adorable, Hope sat down on the floor just to admire her, something about being in a close proximity as her made her feel comfortable, she regretted her actions even more now. Although, she didn't want to look like a pervert so she stood and left but not before stealing another glance and the girl. It was moments like this when Hope felt conflicted with herself, when she found herself attached to Josie in ways she hadn't been able to with anyone else.

In the morning, Hope woke up early, well earlier then she is used to. She started making breakfast for Josie, but when she knocked on her door and didn't get any response, she found out that she had already left, perfect, she should have checked first at least, how stupid of her. 

The extra breakfast was saved when Maya came over, she asked her why she had made one for an army, not to mention pancakes in shape of cute emojis.

"I made them for Josie." She said with her face down and a little blush on it.

"How romantic." 

"I wanted to apologise." She corrected.

"Oh my God, you stupid Tribrid, what did you do this time?"

"I-uh-I might have said something to piss her off, but like really bad."

"And it took you this long to apologise, you should have done it right at the moment."

"She left at the moment, and then she fell asleep, when I woke she wasn't here, she probably left not wanting to face me." She was clearly ashamed.

"So, what's your Plan B?" Maya said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Plan B? I don't have a Plan A."

"You are going to her office and take her on a dinner."

"What? You must be hallucinating." She ate her pancake.

"You are doing it."

"What makes you think she'll go on a dinner with me after I insulted her saying her ex was right to leave her."

"You did what?" Maya shouted a threw berries on her.

"I was angry." She defended.

"You are an asshole."

"I already feel bad about it, I know."

"That's it, I'm making the reservations at a Chinese restaurant, you are going to take her for the dinner." She took out her phone and started typing furiously.

Hope knew it was all going to go downhill, she had never asked a girl to go on a dinner with her, sure she had one night stands but no, never a dinner, let alone her own wife who is angry at her because she was being mean. That's why you should keep your mouth shut all the damn time, she thought.

*****************

She went for casual, black jeans with a white shirt and a black leather jacket, if she was going to do something she has never done and is afraid as hell about, she's going to do it in her favorite clothes.

She parked her car at the magazine, she got out, straightened her jacket, checked herself in the car mirror. She never put that effort on herself on any of her dates with Landon, but she was here to win, at least that's what she told herself.

'This is it.'

'You can still back off.'

'Nah, you are a Mikaelson.'

'But Josie makes you nervous.'

'You need to apologise for your actions.'

'There's always another time.'

'You know that will never come.'

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" The receptionist asked her and she had lost all her chances to turn away.

"Ah, yeah, actually I'm here to meet your assistant Editor, Josette Saltzman.'

"Oh, Josie she is in her office." She was grinning at Josie's name, wow, you managed to piss off that one person everyone seems to love, well done.

"And where's that?"

"I would like to know who are you first?"

She hesitated, she doesn't know that Josie want everyone to know or not, but if last night's party was anything, everyone in the city knows by now.

"I am, Hope Mikaelson." She said slowly.

"Oh, you are her wife, I'm so sorry to make you wait, let me just ring her up......."

"Could you not do that?" She cut her off, Josie might tell her to get the hell out of here, she can't take any chances. The receptionist frowned at that.

"I want to surprise her." She said while smiling like a teenager, nice save Mikaelson.

"How romantic, it's straight from the elevator on the eleventh floor." The receptionist, who just found a good hot topic for gossip looked at her like she was a tiara, but Hope knew the real game hasn't started yet.

She walked towards the elevator, went on the the eleventh floor, she could see an office, it had glass walls, zero privacy but Josie was a witch she could work with that, although it was sound proof.

Hope saw Josie was looking at her laptop and explaining something she was excited about, probably an article she wrote to someone, a blonde woman to be specific, a pretty one unfortunately, who was leaning down towards Josie, her one hand brushing against Josie's where it laid on the mouse, another hand resting at the back of her seat, while she was smiling at Josie, Hope burned at that, they seem happy and their closeness gave her nauseous feeling.

'Calm down.'

'They are just taking.'

'She's giving Josie heart eyes.'

'She's Josie for Godsake, anyone would do that.'

'You don't have a right though, even if it's more than this.'

'You are here to apologise, act like it.'

Hope knocked on the door, she saw as both of them looked at her, Jade was still smiling but Josie's smile fell, not good.

"Come in." Jade straightened, and Hope felt relieved as she walked into the room.

"Hey, you are the lucky Hope Mikaelson. I have heard alot about you."

"Indeed, all good things I hope." She wanted to beat her, but that would make Josie angrier which was the last thing she wanted.

"Ofcourse."

"I wanted to speak to Josie." She said rubbing her neck, Josie do make her nervous, who was just looking at her with no emotions at all. 

"Oh, I will leave you two to it." Jade took her phone from the table, gave Josie a smile along with a pat on her shoulder and walked out of the room, she closed the door on her way.

"What do you want?" Josie said as soon as she left the room, she was standing now, she was wearing a cream shirt and red skirt, which was short and sinful. Hope gulped.

"I came here......"

"Yes?"

"I came here to......."

"Hmm......" She walked towards her.

"As you can see, I drove here to......"

"To what?"

"To apologize and ask you to go on a dinner with me." She said hurriedly.

"What makes you think I will go on a dinner with you, let alone forgive you?" Just don't walk any closer, it's making more nervous, if that was possible, she thought.

"I know you are not going to forgive me....."

"And why is that?" She was now looking into her eyes and she felt determined, she is going to do it, no matter what.

"I know you aren't going to forgive me because what I did was really bad but I would like to have a chance to achieve it by taking you on a dinner, I will show you that I can be a decent person when I try." She looked at her expectantly.

Josie sighed, she saw her face went from hard to, well not hard. She walked back to her desk took her laptop put it in her bag along with her other belongings and turned to her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Hope was surprised.

"Yeah, you wanna be decent, let's try."

"Yeah, uh, yes, ofcourse."

When they walked through the reception, the receptionist gave Josie and Hope a wink, okay, way too ahead of her payroll.

Hope opened the door for Josie and she eyed her, she was happy now, a little less nervous too, but she is going to make Josie forgive her.

They drove in silence, like always but today there's music playing in the car and Hope is humming to it, while Josie looked outside the window. They reached the restaurant and were welcomed by the staff, Maya has choosen a fancy one.

They sat there and the waiters came to take their order. Now, it was again the dead end.

"So, um, who was your friend?" Hope asked.

"That was Jade, she's the Editor." Josie smiled at her name, and she got another reason to hate her.

"Oh, good."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For last night, I mean bringing me back to the room." 

Hope was going to say that no need or that she would have done it for anyone but she was cut off by the waiter bringing their food.

"So, tell me about your work."

"Oh, it's great, I mean I enjoy it and the people are good too."

"Nice."

"Have you, I mean have you ever read any articles from that magazine?" Josie seemed nervous to ask that.

"Oh, yeah, I have, I have even subscribed to it, I read alot of articles, although my personal favorite is the one about judging your life on the basis of our biggest loses and achievements." She got excited about it, certainly that article touched her and made her feel understood.

"Good to know, do you know who wrote that?"

"No, I was reading it on my way to an art exhibition, I got so sucked into the article that I got late even, couldn't read the author's name at the end." She explained.

"I wrote it." Josie whispered.

"What?" She was surprised, she knows that Josie is talented, and whatever she does, she puts her whole in it but she didn't expect this.

"I wrote that article, the one that you're taking about."

"Wow, you are so amazing, I mean I am so in love with your work."

"Thanks, that was one of my first article for the magazine, got a positive response, so I'm going to continue to write some more apart from editing." Josie was opening up to her, it was getting better, she even had a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah, you should, I would love to read more from you." She replied genuinely.

"How's your work going?"

"You know I had an exhibition two weeks earlier, it was a success thankfully, I'm working on another collection though." She never thought she will ask her about it 

"Yeah, so when are you going to show me your work?" She quirked her eyebrows.

"Ah, um, whenever you wish to see it." Suddenly, she got nervous at the thought of her seeing her paintings.

"Am I invited to your next exhibition?" She asked playfully.

"Ofcourse, you are, in fact we will make an entrance together." She said as she saw Josie grinning at that.

They were having a good time, it felt like Hope had earned it, if not the apology then the right to be civil around each other. She was thinking that when she saw him, she saw Landon, who was looking at her and smirking, she fumed at that. She's going to burry him alive.

"Ah, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up, Josie gave her a nod and she left.

She knows Landon is following her as she left the table, she turned around to face him just as soon as they got out of Josie's sight.

"Are you following me?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms.

"A coincidence, perhaps." Landon shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Trust me, I myself didn't." He mocked.

"I am telling you again Landon, we can't have what we had."

"You look so beautiful baby." He walked towards her.

"Stop it."

"Did she tell that? Does she acknowledge what a gem you are?" He walked closer.

"Stay where you are." She said taking a step back, she knows there's a wall behind her.

"Or what." He was now in her personal space.

"Or you'll regret it." She thought about the sweet times she had with him, he was a good person, he was there when she needed him, then what made her do these type of things?Hope was at a loss.

"I can do things that she can't even think about." He pressed himself against her and that was it for Hope, her eyes turned golden in anger.

"Landon......." But just as she said it she heard her phone rang, the voice was followed by Josie, who said," Hope?" Her voice laced with shock and disappointment, she nodded her head before saying, "Once a cheater, always a cheater." And then she left.

Hope pushed Landon off her, "Shit, shit, shit....................."

She placed her credit card on the table as she ran behind Josie who had ran in the alley behind the restaurant.

"Josie, wait." She called for her but she didn't stop, being a wolf she catch up easily to her. She held her wrist and turned her around, her one hand grabbed her waist for balance, while Josie had tears and fire in her eyes at the same time. They were close and flushed against each other, Josie's perfume evading her senses, the yellow lights of the alley complementing her cream shirt. It was intoxicating, she had her fair share of spelled boose but this, being this close to Josie Saltzman won over all of them.

"Let go of me." She said weakly.

"No, I won't." She might have said it just for the situation at hand but it felt like a promise that left her lips, it felt more than just disagreement at Josie's request.

"I don't want to be around you."

"Why don't you ever listen to me, or let me explain?" Their noses touched.

"Why do I always find you in compromising positions with Landon?" She said it slowly, but it stung Hope like a poison. She had no words to it and Josie felt it, why is she stupid enough to let Landon get close to her when she knows, she knows it's never going to end well.

She felt a sting in her chest where Josie's hand glowed red, was she siphoning from her? It didn't hurt her though, but it felt warm, powerful even, but it only lasted a few seconds before she felt a strong headache and her grip loosened on Josie, who took a step back.

"I said let go off me." Josie was angry, more than she has ever seen her, she had tears in her eyes but she was still looking intimidating, Hope knelt because of the pain as she ran away and after few minutes the pain left too.

Hope walked in furry to the restaurant to bash up Landon, but he had already left, what a coward, she only got to face the staff, that gave her back her things and credit card. She left feeling, she's not sure what is she feeling, is it regret? Or pain? Disappointment? Whatever it is, it's not something good. She gets home and Josie isn't there. She never thought about a marriage, but even if she did, she was never ready for this. She takes her tablets and tries to sleep. 

The next morning there's a banging sound at the door, it's so loud that Hope is going to kill whoever is on the other side of it. She curses under her breath, and walks slowly with her eyes half closed to see who it is, it's Maya.

"Why do you have to come here every single day?"

"Grumpy much."

"I'm going to sleep." She rubbed her eyes.

"Not before you give me the spicy details about last night."

"Nothing happened, it even got worse." There, she lost her sleep, even just thinking about last night.

"Well, that's not what the magazine says." Maya hoisted the magazine in front of her, which she grabbed from her hand.

The headline read, 'New Orleans newlyweds couldn't keep it in their pants.' Down there was a photo of her and Josie flushed against each other in the alley behind the restaurant in the dim lights at night. It sure seemed like they're going to fuck, or were in the middle of it.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I only know one way towards angst? It's gonna be a long ride.


	9. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I am an introvert and really bad at convos? Well, here's the proof.

Josie didn't go home that night, she stayed with Lizzie making an excuse about missing her, she didn't know how to go back home, she was so happy that Hope had come to apologise to her, she had come to take her on a dinner, but when she saw her and Landon standing together, flushed against each other it had hurt her.

She had ran from there, like she always does, she had always been bad at facing things, it was Lizzie's strong suit and not hers, but Hope had come after her, a part of her wanted to stay when Hope had pleaded to listen to her but then her mind reminded her how she was standing just as close with Landon a few minutes ago. She got so angry that she used her magic against Hope, but Hope didn't, she didn't fight her, and that was contradictory to her beliefs, she doesn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know why being close to Hope made her drowsy, why Hope's fingers burnt where they touched her bare wrist, why she wouldn't have left if it weren't for the contrary part of her brain, always telling her that Hope doesn't love her, that Hope loves Landon, even she would have loved Landon if she had met him, he was handsome and had a charming personality.

She goes to the magazine early, where the receptionist Megan winks towards her, she is so over Megan's teenage girl attitude, but she realizes along with Megan everyone smiled looking at her, they had this smile like they know something she doesn't. She shrugged it all of and went to work in her office. After an hour there's a knock on her door, it's Jade. 

"Come in." She says unenthusiastically.

"Good morning, someone didn't wake up on the right side." She had brought coffee, long live Jade.

"I had a long night."

"Trust me, I know."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

Jade placed a magazine article in front of her, "New Orleans newlyweds couldn't keep it in their pants."

The article read, "As we know, Hope Mikaelson, the heir of the Mikaelson fortune got married last week with Josie Saltzman who is an editor in a magazine, the couple seemed to keep it hidden till their wedding party was announced, but not long enough they were seen to have a steamy moment down the alley of an restaurant, earlier the couple was seen having a romantic dinner in the said restaurant, they seemed quite.................."

Josie didn't read much, it was very bad judgement of what had really happened last night. Jade was giving her a smirk, and Josie wanted to sink down in to the chair.

"That's, that's.......not what happened."

"I mean you were tensed when you told me about your marriage and then you asked me to not ask any forwarding questions, two days later I read an article about your personal life being quite active, I mean it should be but it shouldn't........"

"Be in a magazine article." She placed her hands on her eyes, completely baffled, she doesn't know what to say to Jade or anyone for that matter, she can hear her phone ringing and she knows it's probably Lizzie.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"It's nothing like that, I went to attend a phone call outside and Hope followed me, one thing lead to another and ended up like this." Wow, what a lame story, for someone who writes for a highly regarded magazine, she sure didn't do well.

"I'm not asking for the details, I mean if I was there with you looking this hot in the dim lights, I would have done the same thing." Was she flirting with her? It sure did feel like that.

"Well, Hope is a lovely person." She saw something, something like disappointment in her eyes.

"I bet she is."

"So, what about the articles I sent you yesterday, did you like them?" She changed the topic.

Later that evening, she received a phone call from Lizzie, teasing her how her love story was in the magazine, something like 'you did it before me'. She wasn't sure what to reply other than just denying to her sister, even when she knows what had really happened, she still could see the chemistry from the angle the photo was taken. 

It was embarrassing, how's she going to face Hope?

**********************

Hope haven't touched her food since she saw the article, Maya is looking at her expectantly for an explanation but she has none.

"You gotta tell me, you know."

"Ah, okay, so we went on a dinner, had a good time, and seems like she forgave me." She pointed towards the magazine, nice save Hope.

"So, the details......."

"I'm not telling you something personal." If only she had something to share.

"Okay, but I am happy as long as you are, I thought you were going to fail at Plan B too, but looks like you used your two braincells."

"Ha, very funny." 

"I have to complete my paintings you should go now, unless you want to watch me."

"Kinky."

"Eww......"

Maya left after a while and she started painting, she hadn't thought about the theme of her next collection yet, but she was having an itch to paint, so she took her things and started painting, she painted the first and only thing that came in her mind, which was Josie.

She painted Josie sitting across the table in front of her, giving her a shy smile, she knows it didn't last long but it was so beautiful that she wanted to capture it, and as she couldn't so she painted it, Josie was really a work of an art.

It took her four hours to paint, she left it to dry and went to buy some things from the shop, she need to talk, they need to clear the air, it's not healthy, she knows she'll never be 'the Penelope' in her life but they can be civil around each other. If things turn out better they can even be friends.

When she came home, she had bought all things but the truth is, she is not a good cook, hell she even made pancakes through machine which just requires you to add batter.

She ended up ordering Italian for dinner, Josie must be on her way home, she felt like a typical wife waiting for her spouse to come home, even though it was quite domestic but it made her giddy.

Josie walked in later than she had thought, she must have a lot of work at the magazine.

"Hey,"

"Hi." So, she is replying.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Yes, I had." There she lost her excuse to have a conversation.

"Oh, I, uh, ordered for us."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I, I didn't know." She said as she walked to go to her room.

"Josie." She turned around.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

"About what?"

"About everything that has happened."

"I don't think I want to."

"Please, just one time listen to me, I don't know why we can't have a normal conversation like a normal couple?"

"It's probably because we aren't a normal couple?"

"I know that, okay, I just want you to know that there's nothing between me and Landon, he tried to kiss me that night but I didn't kiss him back."

"And what about you being flushed together last night?"

"It was a lapse in judgement, I wanted him to stop following me, I was........"

"You ended up in that position? Hope I, I honestly don't know how to react here." She walked towards her, they were separated by just the sofa.

"Josie, I could be anything but I will not do that to you, you have evey right to be angry at me but just don't give me the silent treatment."

"Okay. What do you want me to do then?"

"Can we be, can we be at least civil around each other?"

"Yes, we can."

"How about a fresh start?"she put her hand forward, way to go Hope.

"Fresh start." Josie took her hand and well, that sure did mean something.

She left and Hope collapsed on the sofa, she knows it wasn't an ideal conversation but it was still better than the one's she had practiced in her mind.

They didn't talk about the article though, and she was glad because honestly she didn't know what to say to her, or even how to respond.

She had her dinner alone this time, and she went to sleep sloppily, the lack of excitement in her life was back again, or more accurately it hadn't left.

The morning came and it looks like a better day then the ones she had been having lately, although Maya didn't come today, so she thought to visit her.

She put the painting she had painted yesterday in a frame and packed it, she also wrote a card and stuck on it.

She had seen Josie's office, it sure needed a painting, or that's what she thought, she wanted to do something special for Josie, it will also remind Jade everytime she visits Josie that she's Hope's wife, although that isn't her main purpose.

She drops the painting for Josie on her way to Maya's, even though she never says it, she loves her friend, they also have to decide a theme for their next exhibition and get some designs for the event they'll be planning. They do it together, it's kind of their thing.

"So, how did you come here today?" She welcomed her in their office.

"Don't act surprised." She handed her coffee.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Hmm.......…" 

"Okay, I really need a theme to start working on. I am dying to paint something and if I don't get it, I might just paint............" Josie? No, she's not going to do that.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing."

They started working together for the themes and they got lost for the next few hours.

*****************

Josie was having a hectic day, she finally had a normal amount of sleep last night, the small excuse of a conversation they had, made her feel better. Yeah, they can be civil, that was the only way they can go. She wanted to do it, she wanted to trust Hope, she had been trying hard on her part and now it's Josie's turn, if Hope wanted to have a fresh start then so be it.

There was a knock on the door, it was Megan again, she again had that smile she had yesterday, it made her suspicious, they hadn't done anything again? Now, have they?

"There was a drop off for you." She had a square package in her hand. It looked like a frame.

"Oh, put it there." She signaled towards the wall.

She nodded as Megan left, so giddy about she isn't sure what, she stood up and saw a card on the package.

'I hope you like it.  
Your wife.'

She read it thrice, a smile came over her face when she read it, and she was surprised too but she was also excited to see it. She tore the packaging and she saw a painting of herself, it was so beautiful, she never thought someone could capture her in this way, she could clearly see it was from their dinner, but the fact that Hope had remembered every detail, and she had poured it into the painting so gracefully that it looked perfect, her eyes glistened, no one has down something like that for her and Hope had, it was so nice to have this.

She hung the frame on the right wall, so that it was visible to her everytime she looked up and anyone who entered the room, she placed the note in her diary, in order to keep it safe.

Josie left earlier that day, if Hope did something special for her than it was her turn now. She reached home, changed and started cooking, she knows how much Hope loves food, it's probably because of her wolfish appetite, but she will work with that.

She made lasagna, Italian salad and garlic bread. It didn't take her much effort, she had always loved cooking, they were a perfect match for each other, it was just a thought that crossed her mind.

She was setting the table when Hope came home, she didn't notice her, she sat down on the couch and stayed there for a while. Before she turned back to see her, Josie smirked at her, Hope stood from the couch and walked towards her.

"Oh my God, it smells like heaven here, what did you make?"

"Find out yourself."

Hope sat as she waited like a child for her to put food in her plate, it was too adorable.

"Bon appetit."

She sat down across her and started eating, Hope was so into her food that she didn't look up for a while.

"I had a busy day and forgot to have lunch, but trust me it's so tasty."

"Thanks."

Hope nodded as she continued to eat with a smile on her face.

"I mean it, thanks for the painting too, it was beautiful and no one has done something like that for me."

"I'm glad to be the one." She smiled back at her.

They had a small talk through the dinner, and then they went in their respective rooms. 

As she came out of the bath, she saw Hope sitting on her bed, she never comes in without knocking, she was surprised to see her, there must be something wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Hope looked at her but she turned around as she saw that she was just in a bathrobe.

"And?"

"Keelin is here."

"What has it to do with me?"she smiled as Hope still wasn't looking at her.

"She's going to stay the night, because she had a fight with Aunt Freya."

"Well, runs in the family." 

"What do you mean?" Hope turned around with her hands on her hip, but her face turned red and she looked back again.

"Nothing, this doesn't explain why are you here?"she took off her robe and wore a shirt, she was already wearing an underwear, which was what she was going to sleep in.

"She can't know that we don't sleep in the same rooms." She said as a matter of factly.

"This isn't happening."

"Do you have any other ideas?" She looked back at her and this time she gulped, why was she acting weird?

"You are sleeping on the couch."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Hope took a pillow from the bed and a blanket from the cupboard as she sat on the couch, Josie walked to the bed and got settled herself.

She saw as Hope was about to take some pills.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my tablets."

"Are you sick? Do normal tablets even work on you?"

"No, I'm not sick and well, they aren't normal ones." She looked anywhere but at her.

"Then, why are you taking them?"

"Because, I am insomniac."

"Oh, when did it start?"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at her.

"It can happen because of stress or trauma, so what is it?"

"It............it started after my mother died."

"I'm sorry, but you should know this, this is not healthy."

"I know." She looked guilty, and Josie felt bad, she should not feel guilty for something she can't control.

Hope layed down on the couch, as she put back the tablets, she didn't take them just because she asked her not to.

"I can help." She chirped after a while, she turned to look at her.

"And how do you plan to do so?"

"Come here." She patted the bedside and Hope looked at her with surprise in her eyes. Nonetheless, she stood and walked towards her.

"Lay down." She layed down straight and looked at the ceiling before looking at her.

"Now, I'm going to tell you a bedtime story."

"What? That was your plan? I'm not eight." She got up and Josie smiled at her.

"No, you aren't. Just do as I say."

Hope gave her a stern look.

"Please?"

She laid down in her previous position, Josie started caressing her hair and telling her stories about her childhood.

How once she fell off her cycle because of a boy and Lizzie hit him so hard that he had started bleeding, how she failed her chemistry exam because she was too busy preparing Lizzie for her Biology one, how she wrote a note for her first crush but didn't give it to her.

She was halfway through her third story when she saw Hope had fallen asleep with her hand in hers, she didn't even realize when she held her hand but now that she did, it felt like they fit together. She looked different, but in a good way, she had a little crinkle on her face even when she was asleep. She looked so innocent and endearing. 

Josie turned off the lamp and settled herself as she looked at Hope before going to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the fluff?  
> I knew Keelin was Hosie warrior.


	10. Engaging Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know, lavender reminds me of sex every single time?

Hope hasn't slept like this since forever, she remembers sleeping like this with her mother but after that, well after that she became insomniac and her aunt had to make special pills for her. It felt awesome, she sure as hell sleeps with the help of the pills but today, she feels well rested and it hadn't happened for a long while.

But the only problem is her pillow is moving, more specifically trying to get away from her grip, but she isn't going to let go because it's so soft and smells so good, it smells like lavender and vanilla and she has got a strong urge to bite, she nestles her face in deep to inhale more of the sweet soothing smell, and as she does she hears a giggling voice from the pillow.

Well, that's unusual.

She looks up with a frown on her face and still half asleep as she realizes that apparently her pillow was none other than Josie Saltzman, her frown turns into a blush, a deep one with a shy smile because she's hugging her like her life depends on it and Josie is still smiling at her. Josie looks like an angel from here, with a little sleep in her eyes, her hair roughed up and her cheeks tinted red. If Hope thought that Josie looked beautiful while sleeping, Josie looks more beautiful now.

'Its the sight I would love to wake up to everyday.'

'If only that was possible.'

'You could ask her to help you sleep again.'

'Would she be that generous?'

'She's Josie after all.'

She loosens her grip, "I'm sorry." Her voice a little hoarse.

"You sleep like a baby, Hope Mikaelson is a cuddler." She smirked looking at her.

"No, I'm not." She defended.

"Oh honey, you are." 

"Nah,"

"Yes."

"Engaging tickle fight." She said in a robotic voice and started tickling her, she didn't know but Josie is quite ticklish.

"No, that's unfair."

"Hope stop......." She said while laughing.

"I didn't get a warning....." She was breathless now.

"You asked for it when you called me a cuddler." She said still tickling her.

"I'm sorry, I mean it, I am sorry." She said among the giggles.

Hope stopped, they both were breathless now, when Hope realized her position she stiffened, she was completely on top of her, her one leg between Josie's bare legs, who was smiling now with tears in her eyes, their faces were inches apart, she could just lean in a little to capture Josie's lipe with hers.

'Would she mind my morning breath?'

'If only she let you kiss her.'

'There's only one way to find out.'

But before she could do anything, Josie started moving her head upwards, it was a slow and painful motion, she paralyzed, was she going to close the gap? 

"Hope........" Josie whispered in her ears and she gulped, her voice was hypnotic.

"You are a cuddler....." She said quickly as she shifted her from top of her on the bed and started laughing.

Josie gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom still giggling, Hope collapses in the sheets, she still can't believe she slept with Josie (not in that way), but if her mind wonders off at that thought, she can't blame herself, she can still smell Josie in her bed and it's such a turn on that she grunts in her pillow.

She remembers last night vividly, how she was nervous to ask her to share the room with her, if Keelin had known they weren't sharing a room, she would have shown her concerns to Freya, who would have told Klaus. That would have become a problem, even though she knows her family knows everything about the circumstances they got married under, she isn't sure how they will react to this, the way Kol had very subtly pointed out them having sex was one of the things that showed what everyone had in their minds.

The way Josie came out of the bath while she was waiting for her on the bed, well she would like to witness that in better circumstances, the water dripping down her hair, her neck and inside the bathrobe, it was torture to her but then Josie changed into a shirt and just an underwear, Hope gulped at the sinful thoughts that crossed her mind and made her throat dry. She felt like a pervert looking at her own wife.

'Wow, what a gentlewoman.'

'Her legs are so long.'

'Do they even end?'

'Do they usually glisten or are they wet?'

''Stop it.'

She swiftly presented her case, she was thankful Josie didn't put up much resistance, she probably understood that Hope had clear intentions.

But last night still felt unbelievable, Josie had made dinner for her, she let her sleep in her room, she had cared enough to refrain her taking from tablets (it's Josie she cares for everyone), and she helped her sleep, wow, way good for Hope's usual.

She gets up and goes to check out on Keelin, who has woken up by now.

"Hey, Good morning."

"Good morning."

"So, are you going to apologise to Aunt Freya or not?"

"I think I am going to do it, but before that I need to do something special for her."

"Have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hope started making pancakes and coffee for the three of them, Josie also came after a while, all ready to go to work.

"Good morning." She greeted both her and Keelin.

"Good morning." They replied in union.

They started in silence but Keelin had other plans, "So, how's Hope treating you?"

"Ahem.......Good." Josie looked at her quizzically and she just shrugged.

"Trust me, the Mikaelsons are a charm in bed, but I bet you know......." They both choked on their food.

Keelin smirked looking at them, she was having fun but then Josie said, "I guess we both are lucky then." And Hope didn't know what to do with those words she was red as tomato by now, Keelin on her behalf laughed hard.

Josie stood up, walked round the table as she leaned in to kiss Hope on cheek, "Bye darling."

"Bye, Keelin." Then she left, she was surprised would be an understatement, Josie kissed her goodbye, there must be something wrong in the world but when she saw Keelin looking like it wasn't something special, she played along.

Keelin left after a while, and Hope started working on her paintings. She also went to check out some of the imprints for their event with Maya.

********

Josie had woken up to Hope cuddling her and her breath caressing her neck, it had felt hot to her, she stayed in that position for half an hour, until she tried to get off and Hope tucked her in harder, it was endearing to her and she started giggling but the look of surprise on Hope's face when she realized it wasn't a pillow was priceless, Hope was way too childish for a Tribrid, and for Josie that was captivating.

She woke up with her voice hoarse and her face puffy, when she called her a cuddler Hope's reaction was that of a five year old, she started tickling her, and Josie on her part couldn't help but laugh, she loved this side of Hope, the side that was careless, the side that wanted to have fun, the side that laughed with her in her bed while tickling her because she couldn't bear the fact that she called her a cuddler. 

When she stopped, Josie looked at her face, it wasn't something special, it didn't carry any makeup, but honestly it didn't need anything, it was so perfect that everytime Josie looked at that she was mesmerised, she would be lucky if Hope loved her and wanted to be her partner, to have someone like Hope was a dream come true. Unfortunately, for her she had Hope but not in the ways she would love to have her, she also isn't sure if they'll ever cross that line, or if she'll herself be able to cross that line, her heart is still fragile, and Hope isn't hers to have.

But in that moment she wanted to kiss her more than anything else even though every part of her was telling her not to, but she doesn't want Hope to be uncomfortable so she changed their positions in order to gain control over herself.

Joise had left to get ready and as she came to the kitchen, she saw Hope and Keelin having breakfast, she sat there and took a bit teasing from her, she also didn't want Keelin to suspect anything so she kissed Hope, and it sent butterflies to her stomach, even though it was such a small act, she has kissed many of her friends but everything with Hope was different.

Josie was having a hard time with her feelings, a part of her is still nursing a broken heart and a part of her wants nothing more than Hope.

She spends the day thinking about Hope and doing bare minimum of her work, it's pathetic and poetic, oh hell, something is wrong with her. She realizes it when Jade walks in her room , sits in front of her and she doesn't even realize.

"Earth to Josie."

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there." She was ashamed.

"Nice painting there." She blushed a little, the fact that Hope made it for her has the tendency to do so.

"Thanks, Hope made it for me."

"That's so......... passionate of her."

"Yeah."

"So, um what brought you here?" She knows she hadn't missed a deadline, and they didn't have any meetings.

"I was having a movie night with my friends and I wanted you to come too."

"Oh, um, yeah sure."

"We'll leave together then?"

"Okay."

"I have some work to do before we leave, see you then." She stood up and left.

Josie had thought about spending tonight with Hope but she wasn't sure if she was free today, or if she would like to spend the time with her.

She called Hope, "Hey,"

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" 

"I am with Maya, just working on some designs." So she was busy,

"Ah, I just wanted you to know that I am having a movie night with Jade and some friends."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll talk to you later." She cut off the call.

That went well.

Josie leaves with Jade later than she was supposed to, they go along with Rafael, Megan, Keiran and Alyssa.

She didn't have fun though, it didn't feel good. She sat along with them in Jade's lounge, all of them way too invested in the movie.

She texted Hope, who was still in her mind.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

Two minutes later.

'Are you home?'

Three minutes later.

'Did you have dinner?'

One minute later.

'Are you still with Maya?'

She didn't get any response, it was making her restless.

"What's up with you?" Jade rested her hand on her thigh.

"Nothing."

"You are way too focused on your phone then the movie playing, there must be something." 

"Hope isn't replying, I am kind of worried."

"I'm sure she'll be having fun with her friends, unlike you." She smiled at her but she isn't sure about that.

***********

Hope was working with Maya when she received Josie's call who told her about the movie night, she crumpled the phone just as the call ended in her hand.

"Woah, easy there." Maya said to her, she knows that Josie has no ill intentions but she has seen the way Jade looks at Josie, honestly, she would look at her the same way, she probably looks at her that way but Jade has no right to do so. Josie is way too innocent to see that and she'll never say anything to her about it, this sucked.

"What happened?"

Josie was going to stay at her home tonight, they were going to have a movie night.

"Nothing."

"Something did happen, who called?"

"No one, how do you feel about a drink?"

"I don't know, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah, let's go." She took her phone and car keys as she left followed by Maya.

"Wait for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were they mixed signals?


	11. With you? Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crush got a new gf, so it's sad hours at the house.

Josie ended up having less than zero fun at Jade's movie night, so instead of staying there she decided to go back home. Jade's constant subtle flirting, which Josie thought was just the way she acted didn't help her growing concern for Hope, who wasn't replying to any of her texts.

This wasn't usual for Hope.

She walks in to find out that Hope isn't home yet, she should be here though, she never gets home late, or well, she has never witnessed her to do so.

She gets changed in her nightwear, takes a book and waits for her in the lounge, even though not being with her but just this was better than staying at Jade's.

She gets lost in the book and a little bit sleepy, she checks the time and it's quite late by now, she calls Hope, who's phone is unreachable, she decides to call Maya but just as she is about to, she hears the doorknob turn.

Finally, she's here. She sighs.

Hope walks in stumbling and mumbling things, Josie walks to her and holds her by her side, preventing her fall.

"Are you drunk?" She's sure about that.

"Yes."

"Why are you drunk?"

"Because I had too much alcohol." Josie smiles at her obvious reply.

"Why'd you drink too much alcohol?" Two can play a game.

"Because I was mad at you and Jade and your friends and the world, my phone too.........." She slurs while collapsing on the couch.

"Why were you mad at me?" She asks, a little surprised by her reply.

"I can't tell you?"

"Why?"

"Josie,.........." She whispered and she leaned in towards her.

"You can't tell people why you are mad at them."

"Why is that?" She whispered back.

"They'll know you are mad." She's looking at her quizzically.

"But I'm your wife." It tastes so good on her tongue.

"Yeah, you are my wifey." Hope smiles looking at her as she places her hand on her cheek.

"You know, you can tell anything to your wife." She's basically trying to get the answer from Hope.

"Yeah, you can and well my wife is Josie, who is so awesome sometimes I wonder how did I end up having her." She says deep in her thoughts and Josie blushes.

"So, tell your wife why you are mad at me?"

"Because you don't do movie nights with me." She whined like a child looking at her lap.

Josie can't help but chuckle at that, the fact that Hope got drunk because she was mad at her as she didn't have movie nights with her was endearing.

"Would you still be mad at me if I promise to have one with you?"

"Only one?" She pouted.

"No, no, no I mean if I have movie nights with you?"

"Yeah, that'll make me happy." She smiles expectantly.

"So, why were you mad at Jade and my friends?"

"Not much on your friends, just Jade, she looks at you the way only I should." She crosses her arms to prove her point.

"Oh," she's about to ask how she looks at her and why only Hope is allowed to do so when, "Is it me or is it late?"

"It's late and you should sleep now." She nods.

"But I....... okay."

Josie helps her to her room, she gets her some clothes to change.

"Here, change into these." She turns around.

After what felt like ten minutes, the shuffling of clothes stops and Josie turns around to see Hope, who is looking at her like a child who accomplished something.

"Have some water." She hands her a glass.

"Only for you." Hope takes the glass in both her hands and spills a little while drinking.

She walks towards her and takes off her shoes, "Come on, up and in the bed." 

She is about to turn off the lamp when Hope holds her hand, it's soft, almost as if she isn't sure of herself. 

"Would you stay with me?" It's more like a prayer than a request and Josie nods. She's a bit sober now.

She gets settled on the other side of the bed, just as she does Hope scoots over and lays her head on Josie's shoulder. She's surprised by her sudden action.

"For a minute, I thought you wouldn't stay." She whispered.

"I would always stay." If you ask me, died on her lips.

"It's just that........... it's just that I sleep well with you around." The sincerity and severe sense of need shows how hard it was for her to say it.

"I'm glad to know that." She started making circles on her back.

"My mother, she used to sing me to sleep, but after her......." Death? Are you afraid to say that? Josie thought but stayed silent for her to complete.

"After she left, I get these images of her before she died and her pain, her eyes that stare into mine, they, they keep me up at night." Her voice trembles.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hope, but I think your mother will like you to have a good life."

"She did you know, she wanted me to have a good life, follow my dreams and have my….……………. epic love story." The long pause before the love story broke Josie's heart, she's probably the reason Hope didn't have her shot at her epic love.

"I'm sorry Hope, I can't even imagine how much it hurts you........."

"Thanks, for listening me."

"Thanks for sharing that with me."

"You know, I have always been seen as an abomination, associated with my father's sins, I, I never thought I'll have someone like you."

"Hope, look at me." Hope tilted her head, she was sober now, alot more than she had come home.

"You are not an abomination or any evil deed that your father committed has nothing to do with you, if you asked my you are one of the best person I know, a little stubborn but selfless." She said with sincerity in her voice, while looking in hers, although she could not make out her face clearly in the dim light from the lamp, but she doesn't need to because she remembers her face like a holy book. She leans in to kiss her on forehead and takes a loose strand behind her ear. 

"Thank you, that means alot to me." Hope smiles at her as she settles back again, with her one hand around Josie's waist, her head on her chest. She sighs, it's the moment she wants the time to freeze.

She woke to Hope snuggled up to her, she smiles at the sight, if only she could get used to this, the feeling it gives her, the high it gives her that she woke up next to Hope is pretty unexplainable, she swiftly moves out of her grip not to wake her up.

Josie writes a note and places a glass of water on the night stand before she leaves to get ready for the work.

She makes breakfast for Hope and places it in the oven before leaving.

She knew she was going to a hectic day, with three meetings and seven articles to submit, she lost the thought of checking time or having lunch even.

****************

Hope wakes up, later than she is used to, she realizes that she's alone, she was really drunk last night and she doesn't remember half of it, apart from the fact that she said things to Josie she shouldn't have and now she is embarrassed about that, thanks to her Tribrid self, she doesn't get any headache. She turns around to see a note on the table.

'I know you don't get a hungover like normal people do, but don't forget to have plenty of water and also I have made breakfast for you. Good morning.  
Yours Josie.'

A smile gets on her face, a wide grin to be exact, the last two words sent butterflies to her stomach. She gets up to change and have breakfast.

She is restless all day, not doing any work in particular, she wants to see Josie, she wants to know if she said something wrong, she wouldn't have gotten the note if she did though, but she wants to see her and that timid smile on Josie's face. So, she ends up driving to her work.

'Are you sure about this?'

'As sure as I can be.'

'I mean wouldn't that be clingy?'

'Why do you care?'

'Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough last night?'

'There's no going back.'

She walks in to see Megan, who smiles at her.

"Oh, Miss Mikaelson, nice to see you here." Way more enthusiastic for her taste.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, here to see Miss Saltzman?"

"Yes." Keep it simple, Hope.

"She's in the conference room on sixth floor, right to the elevator." 

"Thank you."

She reached the floor within few minutes and as she walked to the conference room, which again had glass walls, she saw Josie explaining something to someone, a man in his mid forties, but that wasn't her concern, her concern was Jade's hand on her waist, the hand was barely touching her but it was there like a sting to Hope, she fumed and her eyes turned golden, she was about to bask into the room, when Josie looked up and saw her, she smiled, she always does, like she's habitual of it.

But Hope was still fuming, because the hand was still there, Josie frowned when Hope didn't return her smile with one of her owns, she saw as Jade was smirking.

'Was she doing it on purpose?'

'Is Josie okay with it?'

'Does Josie like her like that?"

'She sure as hell is beautiful.'

'But Josie wouldn't do that?'

"What's stopping her?'

She was so deep in her insecure thoughts that she didn't realize that Josie had walked towards her out of the room, Josie hugged her and she was surprised.

"Calm down, baby." She was drawing soothing circles on her back, she deflated as soon as she heard her say those words. Josie backed off, "For me, please?"

She felt the anger leaving her like little tingles, her eyes turned back to their natural blue.

"Is there something wrong? You want to tell me about it?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just, I came here to see you and to take you home if you were done for today." She said her hands resting on Josie's waist and it felt like she was in the right place, with her, in her arms, smiling at her, yup, that's where Josie belongs.

"Oh, hi, Hope, good to see you." Jade came to them and the spell was broken.

"Hey," she said dryly.

Josie gave her a pointed look, almost like a mother telling a child to behave.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied now with a forced smile just for her sake.

"Oh I'm done for today, let me bring my belongings and I'll be there." Josie left saying that and Hope started feeling empty without her in her arms.

"So, what's with the anger issues?" She asked so casually.

"What do you mean?" Did she know anything about her?

"I mean, I saw you pretty wild when you came."

"You don't want to know." She glared at her.

"Oh, do tell."

"Stay away from Josie, I know how you act around her." Was it a threat? Yes, it was one.

"I don't need you to tell me I have the hots for Josie Saltzman, and what I should and shouldn't do about it?" She replied calmly.

"She's my wife." 

Oh, she wanted to say, 'She's mine.' She wanted to shout it out, she wanted to chant it like a prayer, she wanted to whisper it to Josie.

"If she's uncomfortable with it, she'll say so, but I guess you both don't see things the same way." She walked towards her.

"Is there any trouble in paradise?" She whispered to Hope.

'There is nothing like that.'

'She is just playing with your insecurities.'

'Is she though?"

'Are you sure Josie is happy with you?'

'She was last night.'

'Was she really? Or just trying to be a decent person around you when you were pouring your heart out.'

"Think about it." Jade left with that and Hope can't help but fall into the spiral of her thoughts.

Josie came after a few minutes, smiling like she always does, this time she smiled too but it was a forced one.

"May I drive today?" Josie asked.

"Sure." She handed her the keys.

They both sat in the car and drove, Josie was in a good mood, she doesn't know why. She was humming to the song on the radio, while Hope was still lost in her thoughts.

"Are you happy?" She asked, it literally slipped out of her mouth because the insecure theories and their outcomes in her mind were turning out of control.

Josie looked at her with a smile so soft and only meant for her, she slowly reached for her hand in her lap, Hope looked up to her too now, a little surprised.

"With you? Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that equivalent to ILU?


	12. Perks of being a Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all motivating to write me more often through your kudos and comments is just chef kiss.

Josie was in her last meeting for the day, it was to explain the magazine's upcoming theme to the designer. She was explaining it to him and Jade was standing beside her, quite close for her taste but just as she stuttered she put her hand on her back to calm her, it was a good gesture, a kind one but she didn't like it, the hand was lower than it was supposed to be and she doubted the main purpose of it being there. She was amidst it when she saw Hope standing on the other side of the room, she smiled at her but she didn't, Hope's eyes were golden and she was looking at Jade like she'll rip her apart, Josie saw how her eyes were following Jade's hand. She understood it, so she excused herself and walked to her.

She hugged her and Hope calmed down on her words, she took pride in it, the fact that Hope let go her anger for her, she spoke lightly to Jade when she came to them just for her, it made her feel joyous. She knows Hope is not big on words but these small gestures, these small things she does for her show how much she cares. She's starting to have a ground to stand to, it feels good to know where you stand in someone's life. 

She leaves Hope and Jade alone by making an excuse to bring her things, she wants to see how they'll react when she is not there, it feels bad to spy on them from behind the wall and listen to their conversation, but she needs to know.

She hopes the saying curiousity killed the cat, doesn't follow here.

She hears the conversation, it makes bile rise in her stomach with anger, disappointment and something else, she can't pinpoint it but she sure as hell didn't like the way Jade tried to make Hope insecure, people don't always go nice with her but there are times when she draws a line, it used to be for her family which now also includes Hope and she can't let someone do this, no matter if the someone is Jade.

She holds Jade's hand and turns her towards her just as she was about to leave, she has a smirk on her face, almost as if she mistook her anger for something else.

"Not a safe place to get cheeky Saltzman." 

'Was she out of her mind?'

"What? Are you high or something?" She was scathing.

"Nothing just......" She took her of guard.

"I want you to know that you can't talk to Hope like that, the only reason I have been tolerating your advances is because I thought that's who you are."

"I thought- I thought you wanted this?"

"I would never do that to Hope........" She let go off her hand in disgust.

"The circumstances that you got married, you didn't seem happy or anything near that......" She explained, she had the nerve to do so.

"I don't care what you thought but Hope means everything to me, even if I wasn't happy with the marriage I am content with her, probably more than I have ever been."

She thought for a while, for the first time in her life, she had no doubts about something, she had no doubts that Hope made her happiest.

Jade left without saying anything else, she had nothing to say to her, she was wrong, her superior or not she needs to know her place. Josie hopes she gets what she meant.

She goes home with Hope, when Hope asked her if she was happy, she knew it was because of what Jade said and she felt so bad, so bad for bringing someone like Jade in Hope's life, she can't help but blame herself, so she pours out, she says it out loud to Hope and for some reason it felt like she needed to say that for her own sake too.

**************

Josie left for work early again, these days the magazine was setting up things that needed quite much concern, but she was glad it was Friday night.

The good thing was she didn't cross paths with Jade today, she also didn't come to her as she usually does on Fridays, it was a relief but a part of her was afraid to what would be her reaction, but the feeling of someone making Hope insecure using her was worse than this and she was glad she told Jade her place. It felt like a burden was taken away.

She went to get coffee when she saw Rafael, Rafael had ignored her since she got married, it's going to be two months now, he'll only call her or talk to her for work and that would be it.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi." He said lowly and was about to leave.

"Raf, listen to me."

"What is it?" His reply surprised her.

"You think I haven't noticed it, you have been ignoring me, even on the movie night at Jade's you didn't say word to me, when the whole purpose of it was for the staff to get together, what is it?" She put her hand on his arm.

"I think you don't get it, Landon is like my brother and, and I can't......" He didn't complete it but he didn't need to.

"You can't be friends with someone who married the love of his life and now he's broken?"

"Yes." He looked down to his feet.

"If I told you that I would have died if I hadn't married Hope, that I was bonded to her and it was the only way to save my life would you still blame me for it?" It feels like a lie now.

"What?" He said in disbelief as he took a step back.

"Yes, I mean we both managed it and we are both....................., I don't know how to put it, being civil about it, Hope is being her charming self, it wasn't her fault and I would like to think it wasn't mine too, at least not in this way." She explained to him.

"I'm at a loss, I didn't know that."

"No one does and I hope you keep it that way." She left with her coffee to do her work, Rafael was one of the few people in New Orleans who had welcomed her warmly and introduced her to the city, she didn't want to lose a friend like him.

She thought to invite MG and Lizzie for dinner tonight, it would be nice to have them and they'll spend some time together too, she texted Hope to ask her if she will be there, who replied yes with a heart emoji, for a Tribrid, Hope was a little mushy.

She goes home and prepares for the night, MG and Lizzie come even before Hope does.

"Girl, you living in royalty." MG says as he admires the house and she hears the keys jiggle, Hope was here too.

"Well, perks of being a Mikaelson." She says and Hope looks at her a little surprised but with a shy smile.

"Oh, are we calling you that now?" Lizzie comments.

"Whatever you wish sis."

"Hey, guys." Hope greets them.

"Hey," they all replied in union.

"I brought desert. I'll come join in a jiffy, let me just freshen up." She said as she placed it on the counter and left.

Hope came back in a few minutes and they all started dinner. 

"I hope you are making sure about what I said to you on the wedding." Lizzie said to Hope and she gulped.

"What did you say to her?" She was so engrossed in wallowing in her sorrows that she did not notice Lizzie said anything to Hope.

"Nothing, we'll keep that between us." Hope replied afraid of Lizzie's glare.

"Okay." Josie said.

"I saw the painting in Josie's office, you got moves Hope." MG said.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him.

"And how did you feel about it Lizzie." Josie knows MG is trying to make Lizzie give Hope a compliment, but a compliment from her is hard to get.

"It was fine, a nice gesture." She replied and Josie smiled, her sister was trying it was all she needed.

The rest of the dinner was the conversation between the four of them about their jobs and schedules.

"Oh, is that a PS5?" MG said.

"Ah, yeah Maya and I wanted to play NFS." She said sheepishly.

"Oh my God, not you too. We are doomed Josie." They all laughed at that, the fact that Lizzie compared her and Hope to Lizzie and MG didn't go unnoticed by her, yes she knows that MG and Lizzie fell in love with each other and the possibility of them being in love not seeming too difficult was what made the remark different.

"I haven't seen you play." Josie was a little bit surprised.

"I didn't know if you would like it or not." She replied.

"Aww, that's sweet, learn you idiot." Lizzie said to MG who looked at her with his mouth agape.

"So, what do you say, we have a match?" Hope asked MG.

"You are going to lose, Mikaelson." 

"We'll see about that."

"If I won then you'll have to do anything I ask." MG challenged her.

"The same goes for you." She shot him finger guns.

They both started playing, it was settled that the one who won most of the seven matches will be the winner.

Josie and Lizzie looked at both of them from the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you?" Lizzie placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm good." She placed her hand on hers.

" You know, I worry about you Jo. It's just the things that you have been through......"

"You don't have to worry about me, I am doing good, I can see why Mom said to me to trust her when she was trusting Klaus, I, I think it was for the best."

"Oh my dear sister, you always look for the good in people and situations." Lizzie side hugged her and she hugged her back.

"They look so cute together." She commented and Josie smiled, they sure did.

"I would love to see MG win and then give Hope a dare."

"That would be fun, wouldn't it." She wanted to see the look on Hope's face.

"Oh no, it's the last game and they are on 3-3, Hope sure is gonna win." Lizzie pouted.

"I can make her not to."

"Do it."

"What will I get?" She smirked.

"Anything you ask for." She replied.

"Game on." She walked to them and Lizzie followed her.

She sat beside Hope, almost glued to her. She then placed her hand on Hope's thigh, who looked at her with surprise but then started to look at the screen. She slid her hand further up, away from her knee and Hope gulped.

"Hope......." She whispered in her ear and released a hot breath against her neck, Hope closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"I was wondering if you could help me,........." She let her lips touch her ear and that did it, Hope lost, she looked at her with surprise and disbelief. MG was hooting in the background, while Josie bit her bottom lip and winked at her. Hope's mouth fell open but she didn't say anything or she couldn't.

"Told you, I'm going to burry you." MG said but they were both out of the loop, the voices a little bit faded to them, it was fun, Hope looking at her like a traitor.

"I guess you just did, I mean help me." She smiled at her and she shook her head still smiling.

"It's time."

"Ok, don't be so smug about it." She said to MG.

"So, my dare to the Mikaelsons is for Josie to sing."

"What?" Both Hope and Josie said in union.

"But Hope is the one who lost, the dare is meant to be for her." 

Did her plan just back fired?

"My dare was for the Mikaelsons, and as I recall you said you were one, so....."

"We made a promise Josie." Hope was looking at her with a smug grin on her face.

"I didn't, you did."

"Are you going to leave me alone in these trying times?" She acted innocent.

"Yeah, Josie you gotta do it." MG said.

She looked at Lizzie, who just shrugged at her, her sister played her and she'll get to her.

"I want you to play the ukelele too." Lizzie added.

"Whatever you say." She muttered and went to her room to bring it. 

She felt shy, she sure as hell has played in front of Lizzie and MG but in front of Hope, well it made her nervous, what if she'll not like it. She need to do her best, a part of her wants to impress her, show her how good she is, it also means showing new expects of her personality to Hope.

She sat down on the couch beside Lizzie this time, MG and Hope sitting on the one on her left, all eyes on her, she has never liked being the center of attention.

'Maybe I am making it hard,  
Maybe love always have been,  
But the blue of your eyes,  
Is the prettiest thing I have seen,'

She looked up at Hope, who was looking it her with what felt like awe and surprise, she also so something else in her eyes, probably affection?

'Sorry if I wonder how could you love me,  
When I couldn't do it myself,  
Sorry if I wonder someone so amazing,  
Ended up with someone like myself.'

She was now lost in the song, she does at give her everything to anything she tries, the lyrics say words she'll never be able to say, so she dives in the feeling. Her thoughts clouded by a certain auburn-haired girl with blue-eyes and tainted smile.

'And just for one night,  
Right before the sunrise,  
I get to love you,  
And stare into your eyes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you the video game part actually happened to me? I gay panicked and lost the bet.
> 
> I wrote the song even before I thought about this fic, so I am sorry if you don't like it.
> 
> Also, hope you like this chapter.


	13. Werewolf bites are fatal for vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, here is my lil update.

Hope was happy to know that Josie was settling in, she had texted her that she had invited Lizzie and MG for dinner and it was good to know that she was kind of introducing her to her family.

Hope came home to all three of them, she could get used to it, having Josie and her family around. They had dinner and Lizzie was being her threatening self, while MG was being a nerd as always, it was fun, even though there was no malice in Lizzie's tone, Hope was afraid of her.

She also found out that MG was a big fan of video games just like her, she was glad, she had now something to bond to with him.

They had a bet, which because of Josie's mischievous self, she lost. The smug smile on her face when she lost was everything to her, even though she lost but defeat never felt so good to her, only because of Josie.

Josie had used a trick from a really good book, the way her super-senses turned super alert just as her hand was moving up from her thigh and when she whispered in her ear with a sinful voice, she might have done something if it weren't for MG's wining woos to bring her back to the moment.

The only thing she was afraid of was the dare now, she doesn't know how far MG can go and the fact that Lizzie was on the winning team was also against her.

But she was surprised when MG said the dare was for Josie, she doesn't know why but Josie eyed Lizzie in horror, probably something between the twins that she didn't know about.

She had wanted to listen to Josie sing for a while, she had seen the ukulele in her room and she had wished to ask her about it, but she was afraid to cross any boundaries, it felt like two birds with a stone, first she got saved from the dare, second she got to listen Josie sing, tonight couldn't get any better for her.

She looked at Josie like she was the only one there, because for her she was. The way Josie sang, she had never heard her sing before, her voice was melodic, she had always thought how people could fall in love with someone just because of their voice but she had now her doubts cleared, because if they sounded like Josie there's nothing to argue about.

Josie sings about love being hard, blue eyes, her insecurities and sunrise. It's a distinct song, the one that starts from pessimism and ends with a happy ending. It sure as hell pours out beauty. To be honest, she was speechless.

"That was, that was.......I think I have never heard anything more alluring in my life." She said and Josie gave her shy smile.

"Wow, Jo you get better at it every time I listen to you." Lizzie patted her.

"Thanks to you." Josie gave her a devious smile.

They all had a good time, Lizzie and MG left after a while, Josie was tired now and was about to leave when she saw Hope going out.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go wolf out." She replied.

Ever since Josie has asked her to avoid the tablets, she has been going to wolf out, in order to get extremely tired so that she has no energy left to think about terrible things. It has been a little difficult to do, but for Josie she'll try. 

"Oh," it felt like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"Jo," she called for her and Josie turned around.

"I wanted to thank you for the dinner and the song, just so you know anyone who loves you, is amazing just because they love you." She said it to her, she knows Josie has hard time believing that she's loved, someday, if she got a chance, she'll tell her just how much she is loved and cherished.

"Ah, thanks Hope." She gave her a terse smile and she went inside her room.

Hope left her clothes by a tree near the lake, she started running, she ran for what felt like an hour and half in the forest, it felt good, it always does. This makes her feel in control, lately, there are not a lot of things that has been in her control, one of them being her growing feelings for Josie. But this, being a crescent wolf and being able to shift whenever she wishes to is totally up to her. Josie has tendency to bring different things inside her, to make her blush when she complements her, to make her feel shy under her ever-observing gaze, to make her feel confident in her skin by accepting things about her, to make her catch her breath with her short skirts and polo shirts, to make her feel love in small ways that are just who Josie is. It's been a bumpy ride of emotions for her. She has never felt so many emotions for someone other than Josie.

Every time she compares Josie and Landon, she feels stupid, because there is not any, even though they both are good but they both are opposite of each other, and no doubt she prefers Josie's side. It is still hard to believe for her though, she thinks it is real but every time she wakes up looks for Josie just to make sure it's not a lie. That is why, when Jade mentioned Josie not being happy with her, she believed it immediately, but she hated herself when Josie held her hand and told her she has always been happy with her, unlike anyone in her life, Josie has never made her feel anything but love, even when she got angry at her.

When she returns to get her clothes, as she neared her nose was filled with a sweet scent of vanilla and lavender, something she can never mistake for, it's Josie, but what is she doing here. Josie is by the lake, walking slowly, it seems like she's waiting for someone, for her?

She runs to Josie, who now looks in her direction and smiles, Josie gets down on her knees and catches her in her arms, it's amazing. She is giggling and caressing her fur with both her hands.

"Oh my God Hope, you are gorgeous." Josie says to her and it's the first time, a compliment has made her feel this tranquil.

She's running her hands through her fur, it's soothing, she lies down in her lap and howls, Josie is still smiling with her hand running through her furs, she purrs.

"I thought I should sleep but then I wanted to see you as a wolf because I have never seen you, trust me it's worth it." She huffs.

They sit there for a while with Josie caressing her, she gets up, licks Josie, who giggles in response and runs away to get her clothes, she doesn't want her to stay up anymore than she wishes to.

She comes back to find out Josie is till there.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your wolf-time but like I really wanted to see." Josie said sheepishly.

"You didn't interrupt anything, I was coming back, I am glad that you were there." She feels good in her skin, Josie admires her this side, she has always been afraid of people's reaction at her wolf self.

"Come on, I need to sleep, it's been a hectic week." Josie says as she took her hand and they walked back, she just followed her, a part of her wanted her to know that she'll follow Josie anywhere.

"I need to take a shower first, but you go ahead." She said to her and went to a take bath.

When she came back, she saw Josie was sleeping on her bad, in her room, when did that happen?

"Jo, baby......." She whispered to her.

"Come here, it's already too late." Josie was still half asleep when she dragged her in the bed and snuggled into her.

Hope was more than content to accompany her, Josie's scent washed her and she cuddled back, tonight just got better for her. She was also tired and having Josie with her to calm the waves of her thoughts helped the case, she fell asleep within no time.

******************

Hope woke up next to Josie, who was sleeping on her stomach but their hands were linked and she was facing her.

She took a strand of her hair behind her ear to have better view of her face, Josie was sound asleep, she must have been really tired.

Hope thought not to wake her up and left to get ready, Josie was still asleep when she came back so she went to the gallery.

She was working with Maya when someone came and asked for her specifically, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Hey, how can I help you?" She said as she walked in to the room.

"Hey," It was Jade, how did she found out where she'd be?

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Calm down, I just came here to apologise." She replied with her hands up.

"What?" That was new.

"Well, someone said something and I asked a friend for advice, turns out I was being an asshole."

"Took you long enough to realize." She retorted.

"So, did I get it?"

"What?"

"Honestly Hope, didn't peg you as stupid."

"You sure about that?" She showed her wolf canines.

"Okay, my bad. It's just Josie is a really good person, I really like her, anyone would be lucky to have her........"

"I don't need to hear your speech about how much you love my wife, the only reason you are standing on two feet is because of Josie."

"Apparently, she didn't like what I said to you, I don't want to lose a friend like her and she'll only forgive me if you did."

"Did she say that you?" She was now grinning.

"She didn't have to." Jade shrugged.

"Just don't repeat what you did." The mention of how much Josie cared about her, calmed her down.

"Okay, clean slate?" She forwarded her hand.

"Clean slate, otherwise you know werewolf bites are fatal for vampires." She shook her hand.

"Trust me, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in love with wolf Hope, in case you didn't know.


	14. You texted 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say a bigger update? Let me see.

Josie spent the weekend resting because she had a hectic day, she was surfing Netflix when Hope came, she was waiting for her, it is to the point that it has become a habit.

“Hey, I bought ice cream.” She said as she walked in.

“Oh, which flavor?” she got excited.

“All of them. I didn’t know your favorite.” She rubbed her neck and looked down.

“You could have asked me.” Josie stood and walked towards her.

“Wouldn’t that have ruined the surprise?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Come on you dork, we have a movie to watch.” She took her hand and led her to the couch.

“What are we watching?” she asked.

“The half of it.”

“Oh, I have been waiting for it.”

They started watching the movie on the opposite sides of the couch, which ended up with them cuddling because they were sharing Josie’s strawberry shortcake blanket. Hope ran warm, it was plus point of cuddling her. apart from the fact that Josie liked it very much.

She remembers Ellie kissing Alister the last thing before she falls asleep along with Hope, who was watching the movie like it is a documentary, it felt like she was quite into it.

She wakes up strangled with Hope as she lies on top of her, all of sudden a thought crosses her mind, it is an innocent one, the one telling her to kiss hope like there is no tomorrow, but Hope has always been big on consent, she might not like that.

“You are staring.” Hope says smirking as she opens her eyes.

“Who wouldn’t?” She might be out of her mind.

She stands up and leaves behind a dumbfounded Hope behind her.

######################################################################

Josie gets office a little late than usual today, the little banter of her and Hope takes time, but it sure makes her mornings awesome.

She has been having a much productive day with no Jade to come and try to help her, it is not like Jade was a bad person, she felt her welcomed at the newspaper, she taught her things and treated her as a friend from the start, but she had always had thing for her which she ignored until she tried to cross limits. 

She hears a knock on the door, she looks up from her laptop screen and it is Rafael, he is standing there with an expectant smile at her.

“Hey, come on in.” She is happy to see him.

“Hey, I hope I am welcomed here.” He walks in.

“Oh, Raf you always are.”

“I was going to have lunch and I was wondering if you would like to come along, just like we used to do this before………before all of this.” He rubs his neck unsure of her reply.

“I would love to, just give me a second.”

He sits there for a while as she does some work and they leave, it has been a while since they did it, they used to go have lunch together all the tie and bitch about how bad the printer is, how Megan is too old foe her happy go lucky personality, how the coffee at the newspaper is the worst they ever had. She liked that about him it was easy to fall into a conversation with him than anyone else, Raf being one of the persons that were sincere at heart and to their friends.

The dinner was just two blocks from here, so they would walk tired of sitting and working on a desk, Raf was on her right with his hands in her pockets and looking down as he walked.

“You are quiet today.” She says.

“Yeah, um, I don’t actually know what to say to you, I mean everything that you went through and then the way I treated you was unfair.” He replies with guilt laced in his voice.

“Hey, it was not your fault, you did not know anything about any of this.” She assures him.

“You know Josie, you cannot just be this kind and trusting, it is dangerous.” He is now looking at her.

“Says the guy, who literally asked a stranger stay with her.” When she was new here and had not yet decided to accept the job offer, she did not have her apartment or anywhere else to live in, so she opted for a hotel, when Rafael found out about this he had offered her to stay with him, even though she had denied it but that was really generous of him.

“Have you looked at yourself, you are the epitome of innocence.” 

“Come on, if I did not know better, I would think you are trying to woo me.”

“Too bad someone already did.” He replies and she blushes because apparently, it was Hope, who has done a really good job at wooing her, it is like she knew how to do it all, like she knew all the rules to play this and she did like no one has ever done it.

Their lunch is spent talking about random things, she likes it, getting back to her normal. She has not many friends in New Orleans, it is just Rafael and Jade, Lizzie her sister and MG is her soon to be brother-in-law, when she thinks about it, it makes her good to know that at least she has a few people to rely on.

The rest of the week is rather uneventful, apart from her cuddles with Hope and waiting for her to come by the lake, she loves to see it, Hope in her wolf form is ethereal, she has seen her many times in her dreams and had admired her but in reality, if it is possible she gets prettier and aesthetic.

Friday comes and she gets a call from a very anxious Hope calling her to come home, she gets worried and leaves as soon as she can. She gets home and Hope is waiting for her, she is still not sure what is going on, apart of her is afraid that it might be something terrible.

“Hey, I am here.” She walks to her.

“Yeah, you are.”

“So?”

“So………………...”

“So, you called me saying you wanted to talk about something and now I am here but you are acting like you did not.” She explained, Hope was acting weird now.  
“Right, you know what day is today?” Did she just ask that?

“It is Friday.”

“Good, and what date is today?” Now she was getting on her nerve.

“It is 13.” She sighed loudly.

“Exactly.” She stood up from her spot on the couch.

“Exactly, what Hope?” She was furious.

“So here is the thing, every Friday the 13th, Mikaelsons have family dinner.”

“Oh, quite dramatic, but why are you scared about it?” 

“Because now that you are married to me, you will have to come too, and I was……………………….” She was fidgeting with her hands. 

“You were afraid that I would not like to come with you?” She walked towards Hope who was now looking down. She took her hands in hers, “Hope, look at me, your family is my family too, why would I not want to come with you.” Hope was looking up at her now.

“You don’t mind?” She still had doubts.

“No, silly.”

“Thank God.” She sighed.

“But there is a problem.” She chews her lip to keep herself from smiling.

“I knew it.” Hope replies, back to her anxious self.

“Not that, I don’t know what to ever, I mean it is the first time we are going to have dinner after the wedding, even that was picked up Rebecca, she has her charms.” It was her turn to be frantic now.

“You could wear anything; you always look pretty. Plus, they like you already.”

“You don’t get it; I need to call Lizzie.’ And that was what she did, she texted her sister to come as soon as possible. 

Lizzie comes and Hope is the one to get the door, just as she opens it, Lizzie grabs Hope from her collar giving her best frightening look, the one which is even Josie is afraid of.

“What did you do Mikaelson?” Hope squeaks.

“I didn’t do anything, trust me.” She verbalized the words hardly.

“Just so you know, I know a very painful spells for the trio; be it witches, werewolves or vampires.” Hope gulped.

“Lizzie what are you doing? Leave her.”

‘But you texted 911?” Well, that explains the interrogation.

“That wasn’t because Hope did something wrong.” She walked towards them, Lizzie let go of Hope, she put her hand on Hope’s cheek, “Are you okay?” She asked her.

“Yeah.” She smiled at her.

“Lizzie……………” Josie now looked at her sister, it took her minute, but she understood.

“Fine, I am sorry, I did not mean to.” She rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay.” Hope chirped.

“Now, come on or we will be late.”

It takes Lizzie two hours to finally dress her up, the first one was spent criticizing her old-fashioned wardrobe, while the second one was spent choosing a ‘okay, dress’ according to Lizzie. She choose a light oink dress for her, which reached her knee, a little bit of makeup to show that she wanted to come, Lizzie’s words not hers.

She walks out of the room to find Hope waiting for her on the couch, Hope is wearing a maroon shirt followed by black jeans and a black leather jacket, it is simple, but she knows how to manage even the simplest ones, Josie has never seen Hope looking less than a 10.

“Wow, you-you look breath taking.” Hope comments and she is now shy.

“Okay, I need to go, you can continue your gay pinning without me, also best of luck tell Rebecca I love her.” She takes her bag from the kitchen counter and leaves, well that was her go-to mode but Josie was now red because of her comment on both of them, Hope is still in shock at her sister’s behavior and she is grateful she doesn’t notice her blushing.

“That was fast.”

“Yeah, she does that, she had to be somewhere just came to help me out.” No matter how hard Lizzie acted, she is the best sister one could ask for, she has always been there for her, it brings a smile on her face just thinking about that.

“Shall we go then?’ She looks up to Hope, who was staring at her and she smiles.

“Yeah, we should.” She takes the key and they both leave.

Just like all the times, their car ride is silent, but this time it is not awkward rather peaceful, Hope is humming to the song on the radio while she is looking outside as the street lights illuminate the city, she has always admired the city at night time.

They reach there and are welcomed by Klaus and Freya, “My littlest wolf, all grown-up.”

“Hey Dad.’

“Hey, Josie, how are you love?”

“I’m good Mr. Mikaelson.”

“Oh, you can call me Klaus.”

‘Thank you, sir.” She was not going to do that; she has read all the stories about him and was still a bit terrified of him to call him by his name.

“Hello there, my favorite Mikaelson is here.’ Keelin walks towards them but instead of hugging Hope she hugs Josie, who is surprised by that but still hugs her back.

“Are you drunk again?” Hope asks.

“Well, she is family.’ They all laugh at her little antics.

“We have been waiting for you. Come on in.” Freya says to both.

The food is settled on the table, where everyone else is, including Kol, Davina, Rebecca and Marcel. They all greet them one by one; Rebecca even compliments her dress and she cannot help but thank Lizzie.

“So, how is work going Josie?” Klaus asks.

“It has been good, a little bit hectic for the last two weeks because we are upgrading to new theme, other than that everything is going well.”

“Great.”

“I read some of your articles, I must say you are really good at this.” 

“Thank you, I am glad that you liked them.” It feels good when he compliments her.

“I was wondering do you have any friends here?” Kol asks.

“Yeah, I have a few.”

“That is a relief.’ And she nods.

“Hope here has been making excuses to ditch this dinner but I wanted to have you both here, you all family after all.” Freya says.

“Well, like I said I was having a lot of work lately, she must have been doing it for me.” She covers for her, but she knows the real reason that Hope was afraid that she would deny coming with her. Hope smiles at her as they share a knowing look.

“That is sweet.” It was Rebecca.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Mikaelsons telling stories about their lives, they told their adventurous quite animatedly and it made them a lot more interesting. Rebecca asked to give her tour of the house after dinner, a part of her knew that she had some ulterior motives behind that, but she followed her anyway.

“You know, when Nik first told me that you are the one Hope is going to marry, I was devastated I went to him and asked him why he was doing this? He replied calmly, I stayed quiet because I still was not sure.” Josie was afraid now, the conversations like this never end well.

“But I trust him, he has driven a stake throw my heart so many times but it was always for my own good, and I knew that was the case for Hope too, today looking at you two, the way you make her happy, I can see why he did what he did.” She released the breath she was holding.

“I am pleased that you think that way.”

“Your sister is way more forward than you.” 

“Yeah, she is.”

They left after an hour or so, saying goodbye to all of them, she had a really nice night, the Mikaelsons could be anything but they were caring of their family too, Josie felt welcomed in all ways by them.  
“Thank you,” She said to Hope who was driving.

“For what?”

“Your family is so chivalrous and respectful, and you, you are the best.”

“It is the first time someone has used these words to describe my family, it is just the way you see people.”

“It can’t be all me.” She is sure it is not just her.

######################################################################################

She is waiting for Hope, it is quite cold outside near the lake, the fact that she is wearing a polo shirt and shorts do not help her case in anyway. But it is still their thing to do to wait for each other. Hope runs to her and she catches her, she always does, it makes her feel a little closer to her, she rests in her lap while she runs her hand through her ever so soft fur. She is beautiful in every form; Josie has never doubted that fact.

Hope licks her like it is her favorite thing to do before she leaves to turn back, she could hear breaking and reforming of bones, it is painful to hear. Even though Hope comes back smiling, but her smile turns into smirk and she is suddenly running towards her, Josie is too shocked to function before Hope hugs and they both fall into the lake, the water is oh so cold.

“Hope, what did you do?” She tries to appear angry, but she cannot because of Hope’s childish behavior and the stupid shit-eating grin on her face.

“That is called payback.” Hope’s hair is wet and sticking to her face, in fact her whole body is wet, her clothes are sticking to her body and it is such sight for sore eyes, her throat goes dry looking her as she gulps.

“It is too cold to have this kind of payback.” She is shivering.

“Yup, payback’s a bitch babe.” 

She gets out of the lake, while Hope is still in there, she takes of her wet shirt leaving her in just her bra, it was Hope’s turn, she could feel two eyes burning in her back, she looks around to find Hope staring at her fixed in her spot.

“A picture will last longer.” She bites her lip and Hope gets red as a tomato, she likes flushed hope very much, it is fun play with her. 

Hope gets out of the water satisfied, she had to take a shower already, “Tag, you are it.” Josie says as she runs inside with Hope running behind her, if someone saw them, they will think they are a bunch of five-year-old and not an adult married couple. She is laughing, Hope is too, even though Hope could just reach her with her super-speed but she doesn’t and she has an advantage of her athletic legs, it does not last long though, Hope catches up to her, she hugs her from behind and takes her up from her waist.

“Got ya.” They both are still giggling but Josie is now hyper aware of Hope’s wet body pressed against her bare back, her hot breath against her wet neck is sending shivers down her spine, all of it is overwhelming, Hope must have felt that too because she has stopped laughing now and has nestled her head in her neck, she breathes her in with her nose running along her neck, her hot fingers drawing circles on her stomach and her senses her overpowered by lust. 

The aura, the magic and their moment is ruined by her phone, which is loud enough to bring them out of their trance, Hope jumps as she takes a step back, she is not looking at her, was she ashamed? She does not get to figure it out as Hope runs to her room.

She walks to the kitchen counter where her phone is, she picks it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey,” 

“Josie?” She looks at her phone to see who it is because honestly, she is still a little bit hazy.

“Yeah,” It is Rafael.

“I am sorry for calling late.” He better has a good reason to do so.

“It is okay, what is it?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, I was wondering if you could get coffee with me sometime tomorrow.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“It is important.” His voice wavers.

“Okay, the place we usually go.” She replies and ends the call.

She still must figure out what just happened between Hope and her, she also must change in dry clothes, so that is what she does, sleep is not going to be easy tonight. She twists and turns in her bed thinking about her not so innocent ideas about Hope before exhaustion catches her and she falls asleep.

She wakes up to find out that Hope is not home, she is a bit disappointed, but she must go meet Rafael before she could do anything about it. She texts her telling her whereabouts.  
Rafael is waiting for her in their usual spot by the window, she waves at him and he gives her a terse smile.

“Good afternoon” She greets.

“You too.”

“I am sorry for disturbing you on a Saturday.” He is playing with the napkin in his hand.

“It is okay, remember, we are friends.” She assures him.

But before he could reply, there is someone standing upon them, she thinks that it is their order so she looks up with a smile, but it is someone she would have never guessed.

It is Landon.

Her stomach drops and her smile turns into a scowl, “What are you doing here?” She looks at Rafael who is giving her a guilty look, this must be why he asked her to meet him.

“I know I don’t deserve it, but would you please listen to me.”

‘No, I won’t do that.” She is fast to answer.

“Please, just few minutes.” He begs and she decides to give to them.

“But if it is something I don’t like, I am leaving but not before I personally call Klaus Mikaelson,” Landon nods and this Landon is a lot different from the one she witnessed at the party or even at the restaurant. He takes a seat on her right.

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Are you sure?” She could not stop herself.

“I know it is not a good explanation, but I was kind of manipulated.” This confuses her.

“How?”

“I met a guy who asked me if I wanted to have Hope back, so he asked me to do all that I did, he is also the one who got me through the security at the party and told me where you guys were having the dinner.”

“How could have gotten Hope back?”

“When I came back from my assignment, I found out that Hope got married to you, I already had my doubts, why would someone like Hope love someone like me, I went to drown my sorrows in a bar where I met him.” A part of her feels bad for him, for his insecurities but then she remembers how much pain Hope felt because of what he said to her at the party.

“He said that if I brought misunderstandings between you two, then you will leave Hope because you have kind of trust issues.” She closes her eyes as she sucks air if it were not for her curiosity she would have already left.

“Then why did you stop?” She needs answers.

“When the article in which about you came out, he was furious, he even beat me up saying I was useless and instead of doing damage you brought them closer.’ She remembers clearly what had happened, it had brought damage, a huge dent in their relationship, it was the time when she was really having trust issues and Hope became the victim, she has tears in her eyes, she might never be able to forgive herself for that.

“Who was he?” Her eyes red and every thought is filled with blood and rage.

“I don’t know his name, but he was in your wedding pictures.”

“What?” She knows clearly that only family was invited at their wedding, he must have mistaken.

“I have his picture.”

He takes out his phone from his pocket and shows it to her, this can not be happening, it was a low blow for Landon, no, but the story is so well scripted, there was only three people who knew about her trust issues, only three who knew where she was having dinner that night, and he was one of them, it was none other than her own father.

“This is bullshit.” She stands up and runs away from there.

She runs away from there, she drives for hours, she gets calls but she doesn’t attend them because she does not know what to do with all the things she learned, it is not true, no Landon is playing with her, he is the villain of her story, not her father, he would not marry her to someone and then try to ruin it, using her worst fears.

She gets home to find out that Hope is still not there. She collapses on the couch, all her feelings are weighing now, it is heavy, all too much to bear, she wants to shut it down, she closes her eyes and falls asleep. She dreams weird things, but the last one is the worst one, she sees Hope in her wolf form dying all alone in the forest, she wakes up sweating and crying. It threatens her to the bone.

She runs, even though she knows Hope is not home, she runs towards the forest where Hope always goes for run, she calls out for her but on no response she runs further, all her nightmares come true when she sees a wolf in the middle of the forest, whimpering in pain with an arrow inside the shoulder.

It is Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that drastic enough for you?  
> Also didn't get time to check it, so bear with me please?


	15. She would do the same for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, shall we? 👉👈

Josie had million thoughts on her mind, all of them rushing at the same time with high intensity, but the most prominent one that has been nagging her brutally is that she can not, for the life of her, lose Hope.

Hope Mikaelson has become the most important person in her life in this small span of two and half months, she has won over her heart with her little Tribrid acts. She makes small actions like a shy smile so special that Josie does not want to see it if it were not from her. The way she looks at her when she is talking, like she is the centre of the universe, it makes her feel exceptional.

She is sweating from running and from her nightmares, the tears in her eyes are falling without her permission, she is probably not sure enough to know that she is crying. Her clothes are roughed up, her face is exhausted, and her feelings are torn. Her heart feels like someone put a hand in her chest and is oppressing it.

She runs from her spot towards Hope, her soft white fur, all covered in blood and dirt, her golden eyes that remind her of constellations are closed because of how much pain she is in, she can see the tears falling from the wolf’s face on the ground.

She takes Hope in her arms, who opens her eyes and if it was possible for her, she gives her a weak smile, Josie is melted at her thoughtfulness.

“Oh baby…………………………” She purrs.

She remembers it clearly how her father had a crossbow that he loved the most, she could never forget how much he was proud of how good his aim was, that he has won many times because of it. He had taught both her and Lizzie everything about it, even though they will make excuses during the training saying that they are witches and do not need it, but today she is really glad that she always paid more attention than Lizzie.

Apart from teaching them how to shoot arrows perfectly, he also taught them what to do when one is hit by one, she follows the suit. She pushes the arrow inside before she pulls it out, Hope growls loudly which feels more like a cry in pain, the wound starts bleeding, so she tears her shirt and ties up around the wound. Hope still groans in pain.

Just then Hope starts turning back to her human form and for the first time she sees the process, she does not think she will ever be able to forget this, and a part of her does not want to. The thing is, Hope faints just as soon as she turns in her human form, this is not a good sign, she is supposed to heal because of her super-healing. She is supposed to open her eyes and look at her but she doesn’t.

She takes her in her arms and walks back home, her tears have dried, but she is still crying in some way. She takes her in her room and lays her in her bed, Hope is naked and still covered with blood and dirt. Her breathing is shallow, her heartbeat deliberate, it is troubling.

She takes a cloth and some water in the pot to clean her up, she starts from her face, which has a frown on it, but Josie can see many other things, her freckles, her long eyelashes, her soft cheeks, her full lips and her beautiful jawline, in short, she admires her in more than a hundred ways.

She then moves towards her body, her shoulder blades are covered with dried blood, which she rubs away with the wet cloth, she kisses her shoulder just because she wants to. It takes her half an hour to completely clean her, she takes her time admiring Hope’s body, but it still feels like she could do this forever, Hope has been blessed by the gods to have a body like this, she has never been attracted to someone physically, she always looks for a person’s personality but with Hope she could not control and not admire it.

She changes her in one of her over sized shirts, in this way if she tries, she could see the wound on the shoulder without taking it off. Hope still had not opened her eyes, her pulse is slow and even though she usually runs hot, she is burning now, Josie can not control anymore, she calls for help.  
Within no time Freya, Klaus and Keelin are there, she is so glad when Freya hugs her, she misses Caroline a lot right now, but she has to go make sure every thing is okay at the Salvatore school so she could not stay here longer.

“What happened?” Klaus asks his eyes red and his voice sounding like a growl.

“I don’t know, I just found her lying in the forest with an arrow in her shoulder, she usually tells me when she goes for a run, but she did not do it this time.” She replies hurriedly.

“Where is she?”

She did not reply but starts walking towards her room knowing that they are following her, the door opens, and Hope is lying on the bed and she sees how fragile she looks from here, as if a little disregard and she will crumble into pieces.

Klaus and Freya run to her side while Keelin is standing with her on the door, “I took out the arrow, but she is not healing.” Keelin places a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

“I am going to tear apart the person who did it, then I am going to resurrect them and do that again.” That is the first thing Klaus says.

Josie has been so worried about Hope’s well being that she did not even think about it but now that Klaus has mentioned it, her ideas are not quite different from his.

“What is wrong? I could not figure out, I just………………….” She was unable to complete her sentence, she could not say that she is dying looking at her like this.

“I can sense it, a huge amount of magic in her body, the arrow was spelled so that it could kill a Tribrid, she is not healing because of it.” Freya says still lost in her thought examining the whole situation.

“I could siphon it from her.” She says abruptly, a little ray of hope shinning inside her.

“It could be dangerous, we do not know what type of magic it is and how powerful it is, it must be something so strong that it can effect an all-powerful Tribrid.” Freya explains looking up to her.

“But we can not just let it consume her, I-I don’t care how dangerous it is.” Honestly, she does not if it means that Hope will be out of her misery, she is sure about that.

“I know you are doing it for her, but Hope will not forgive me if anything were to happen to you .” For the first time she sees emotions in Klaus’ eyes, it is something between care and worry, it is probably the only way he can show that he does not want her to jump in harm’s way.

Her reply is simple and without hesitation, “She would do the same for me.”

With that she moves from her spot from the door towards the bed where Hope is lying, she sits by her side, takes her head in her lap and kisses her forehead. All three of them, looking at her from their positions. 

She starts siphoning from her shoulder, the mere point where the arrow had hit, it feels good at first, the magic gives her power, an immense amount of it, she is exhilarated by it. But then it starts hurting her, it is too powerful for her to take in, she could feel herself overflowing with magic, her head getting heavy, her eyelids fluttering, her arms getting sore, her vision gets blurry, everything around her is moving in circles, and within a minute darkness wraps her view as she faints.

*****************************

She doesn’t know how long she stayed unconscious, but as soon as she opens her eyes, the only thing on her mind is 'How's Hope?’ She could still feel her entire body sore from the huge amount of magic, it is opposite of being drained out of the magic but the effects are same, she is feeling so heavy, but that is the last of her concerns, she looks on her right side to find Hope still unconscious. Freya is sitting on a chair on her left, reading a book.

“How are you feeling?” She asks her.

“Sore, tired.” She replies honestly.

“Did it work? Is she going to be okay?” Her worry painted on her face.

“Yeah, thanks to you. It is healing and when it will heal completely she will wake up being her all healthy and powerful self.” She gives her a proud smile. She takes a deep breath, her heart is feeling so much better now.

“We were waiting for you to wake up, we will be going now.” Freya says.

She walks outside the room to see Klaus and Keelin sitting on the couch. Just as she comes in vision, Klaus stands up and walks to her.

“I wanted to thank you for saving her, if it weren’t for you she would be.......” His voice frail.

“I will never let that happen.” She doesn’t let him complete his sentence.

“I am happy that she has you.” Even though he is trying to hide it, she could see past the facade that how much he loves his daughter and how much painful it is for him to see Hope like this.

“Can I- Can I hug you?” She asks more for him than herself, he gives her a stubborn smile before nodding and she hugs him, it feels good when he hugs her back, she feels like it is appreciated by both of them, Freya and Keelin give her a knowing smile.

“You could stay, you know, with Hope.” She says as they break their hug.

“Trust me, I really want to but I just don’t want to burden you guys.” He puts a hand on her cheek.

“It won’t be.”

“Thank you, just come meet me when she is feeling better?”

“Of course.”

They all leave in a while, she was really grateful to them, because she didn’t know what to do, if it weren’t for Freya, she would have never found out how to save Hope, and the fact that they all didn’t even make it a big deal about it.  
She takes a bath as she changes from her torn out clothes into clean ones, she goes to where Hope is lying, and places her head on Hopes right shoulder, her hand resting on her heart.

“You don’t get to die on me after making me fall in love with you, you stupid Tribird.” She just want to see that shy smile on her face, she just wants to see the blue eyes that remind her of oceans, she just wants to see the blush that creeps on her face when she says something flirty, she just wants to see Hope looking at her like she is the only one in the room. Was it too much to ask? 

It has been eight hours since she saw Hope in the forest, twenty-six since she spoke to her and a million since she felt alive, she knows, she knows that everything is going to be fine, but she wants to see it through a happy and healthy Hope. The way her heart stopped beating when she saw her in the forest, she felt herself die, was this what they write about in the books? Is this how love is supposed to be? Is this is what you feel when your soulmate is in pain?  
Soulmates? Were they soulmates? She never performed the spell, at first because she thought she doesn’t have one, and then Lizzie made her promise that they will do it together. Lizzie, who never felt like performing the spell because she was still exploring the pool but something tells her she needs to perform that spell soon.

She lies there for a while before she feels Hope moving, she sits up to see her as she opens her eyes slowy, finally, she feels the burden lift off her shoulders.

“You are awake.” As if she was trying to make herself believe it.

“I am.” Hope says as she sits up.

“I was so afraid, for a minute I thought I lost you............” she whispers

“You will never lose me.” Hope puts a hand on her cheeks, her eyes moving down to her lips, she follows the motion, and before she knows it, she is crashing her lips with Hope’s, it is nothing gentle or shy, rather desperate and needy, she is sure it feels like an oasis in a desert, it takes a second for Hope to reconcile but she kisses her back with the same passion, she sits in her lap, her hands tangled in auburn locks, Hope’s hands are on her hip. It feels good, Hope tastes somewhere between chocolate and heaven, she wonders why did she wait so long to do it? What was wrong with her? But better late than sorry, she curses her lungs for the need to breath, their lips part as she rests her forehead against Hope’s, who is breathless just like her, their eyes closed like they are absorbing the feeling, she has never felt this alive and sentient in her life.

Within a second, Hope changes their position with Josie lying on the bed and Hope hovering over her, she puts her hands under her shirt to touch the skin there, Hope’s hot fingers feel like they are branding on her, she starts kissing her jaw as she tilts her head.

“I have been waiting to do this for too long.” She says in between the hot open mouth kisses traveling from her jaw to her collar bone, she feels hot, and she is sure as hell wet, where she is supposed to be.

Hope parts her legs with her bare knee and presses upwards, her head spins and she moans, Hope growls in her neck, she must feel the dampness down there, barely contained by her panties.

She looks up from there into her eyes, her eyes are golden, more like fire, it feels good to have this effect on Hope. Hope looks at her as if she is asking for permission to do something, her eyes questioning, she nods, she isn’t sure what she is agreeing to but at this point, the way she is turned on, and only for Hope, if she asks her to die, she will do that gladly. 

Hope gives her a smile before she kisses her neck and then bites her, it is painful, she bites her lip hard to stop herself from screaming, she digs her nails in Hope’s back, it would have left a mark there if it weren’t for her super healing. Her pain is overshadowed by the euphoria she is feeling as Hope claims her, she feels high without any drugs in her system, she must be high on Hope. Her hips move up in pain, which brings the friction against the knee pressed against her and she moans again.

“Mine.” Hope grunts against her ear.

“Yours.” She compiles.

She could feel the hot blood tripping from her neck due to the bite but before it moves further Hope licks it, she licks the bite too, and it sooths her, it sooths her when Hope sucks it. Her whole body on fire as she is claimed by Hope, by the way Hope kissed her and caresses her, by the wetness it brings between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at this, I apologise.


	16. I am in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are about to get mad at me.  
> Welp.

Josie woke up feeling sore in a good way and all the right places, she was naked and so was Hope on her right, lying on her stomach, her back was bare as the sheets started from her hip bone. This reminded her of the adventurous night she had, the way they both explored each other, lived with in, breathed in the other was still a high for her. She touched the bite on her neck, it still hurt but the good kind of, it is a reminder that she belongs to Hope and only to Hope, it feels like a crown she carries, something that is hers only. These thoughts brought a smile on her face. 

She turned to Hope and started kissing her from her shoulder to her back, the kisses were sloppy and hot mouthed, she was just appreciating the perfection Hope was, Hope hummed in response, still asleep.

“Go back to sleep baby, you need to rest.” She whispered in her ear as Hope gave her a smile.

Now that everything was fine, she need to find the person responsible for this, they can’t hide from her, she will bring them back from hell just so she could teach them a lesson, they don’t mess with what is her, and Hope for sure only belongs to her.

She connects her head with Hope’s and performs the spell, the one to relive Hope’s memories of last night. She wants to know what actually happened, if she could just get a glimpse of the person who did it, it will all be easy to find them.

'Hope doesn’t come home, she goes by the lake, takes off her clothes as if she is in hurry to release the pent up energy, she starts running, it goes for a while before she stops, she sniffs, feeling someone else there too. She turns around to see someone standing with a crossbow aimed at her, before she could run or attack, the arrow hit her in the shoulder.'

Josie is shocked, she could never forget that crossbow for the life of her, it is her father’s, her sweet and caring father, who always spoke of justice and kindness. No, that’s not right, her father will not do it, he would never. 

She gets off from the bed, not before kissing Hope, she takes a bath and calls her mother, “Hey, mom.”

“Hey, how are you baby?” Her mother always spoke soft.

“I’m good, how’s you and dad?” She asks to know her father’s whereabouts.

“I’m fine, but your father had some student to see and bring him here, he is out of the town.” 

“Oh, right, I just wanted to hear your voice, I love you mom and I miss you so much.”

“Dear, I love you too and I miss you too, is everything alright? You don’t sound okay.” Even though Caroline wasn’t her real mother but she knows the twins.

“Everything is fine, I was just um, missing you.”

“I can visit in a few weeks.” She assures her.

“Yeah? I would like that.”

“Of course, I will come as soon as I can, since your sister is also staying there for a while.”

“Thank you mom.” She hangs up the phone. Her doubts were getting clearly one by one and her beliefs were loosing their ground, she needs to confront her father. So she performs a locator spell, undoubtedly he was here, in New Orleans.

She leaves a note for Hope saying she’ll be back in a few hours, she doesn’t want her to get worried for her. She drives following the locator map, it leads her to an old house, away from the city in a weird neighbourhood.

Just as she gets out of the car, she gets a call, it’s Lizzie, perfect timing.

“Hey, where are you?” Lizzie asks hurriedly.

“Why?” 

“It’s just last night I felt a huge amount of magic and then it was gone.”

“Yeah, uh, I siphoned magic from a really good source.” She lied, she cannot tell her sister about what happened to Hope unless she makes sure it wasn’t their father who did it.

“Must be a really good one, it was a little painful too though.” She knows, she knows very well how painful it was, it was like needles trying to find their way inside her, Lizzie only felt an ounce of what she actually felt.

“But why’d you call?” She need to change the topic.

“Oh, right, I called because I have something big to tell you.”

“What is it?”

‘Does she know anything she doesn’t?’

“ So, l performed the soulmate spell, I know we promised that we were going to do it together and that’s why I performed it for you too.” The soulmate spell, the one she was supposed to perform but forgot amongst the chaos.

“So, who is it?”

“It is MG, duh!” Her sister replied obliviously.

“Who is mine?” She clarified.

“You sure you want to know it on the phone?"

“Yes, I am, I have been dying to know it, the only reason I didn’t was because I was keeping my promise to you.” She’s desperate, more than Lizzie will ever know.

“Okay, sorry, honestly I am not surprised that it’s..................” 

“Josie?” She heard a man calling her, as she turns around to see, it’s Alaric. She cuts off the call.

“Dad?”

“What are you doing here baby?” He walks towards her.

“I uh, I came to see you actually."

“You did?” He was surprised.

“Yeah, we need to talk.” She wants to know that her father is innocent, the pain it brings her to think that his father tried to kill the love of her life, the way it harshly divides one part of her mind from the other, is all too much.

“Come on, come inside.” She follows him inside the house, just as she gets in, she gets a weird feeling, something wasn’t right with the house.

She sits on the couch and Alaric sat on the right. She had never felt this nervous in front of him, not even when she came out to him.

“I spoke to Landon and he said some things about you.” That was a good start.

“Who’s Landon? The guy that showed up at the party?” He asked clueless.

“Yes, he told me you were the one who got him inside the party.”

“Hah, a funny guy, no doubt Hope dated her.” She knows he is lying, she can see it in his eyes.

“What are you doing here dad, in New Orleans?” 

“I came here to recruit some students didn’t your mother tell you?”

“Who are they? Why didn’t you tell mom you were here or any of us?” It was getting on her nervous.

“Are you doubting me?”

She stands up from her positions and walks towards the table where his gear is resting, “Why did you bring your crossbow?"

“I take it everywhere I go.”

“I saw it dad, I saw this crossbow aimed at Hope.” She takes it out of the bag and points at him.

“What? How did you see it?” He stands from the couch with his hands up.

“I was there, and thank God I was there to save her.” She clenched her jaw.

He moves in a swift moment taking the crossbow as he hit her with it, she hits the table, her lip and forehead starts bleeding 

“You stupid girl, do you know how hard it was to get that arrow?” He is clearly frustrated.

“Why would you do it?” She stands up, she fears she might get a concussion.

“Because she is an abomination, not just that, Klaus Mikaelson loves her, a perfect way to get revenge.”

“She is not an abomination.” She tries to siphon the magic but couldn’t, Alaric starts laughing.

“Not a right place for super naturals, why’d you think I invited you in?” He pushes her as she falls, already feeling weaker.

“How did you do that?”

“Oh, it wasn’t hard to convince one of my acing student to do it for me.” He says proud of it.

“Why do you hate the Mikaelsons?” She asks looking up to him, not sure if she can stand on her feet.

“He and his family is a bunch of jerks, my father hated him too, he has always been ahead of me, first at college, then your mother loved him after she loved Stefan and not me, when I finally got a family of mine to live happily, he freaking came bounded you to that abomination with anger issues just as him.” He gets on his knees as he explains it to her. 

“For the last time, don’t call Hope an abomination.” She puts her hand up to hit him but he holds it, turning it as she groans in pain.

“Do you know, she didn’t want to marry you, she hated you?” He tries to poison her with his words.

“She must have killed someone to activate her wolf side you are choosing a murderer over your own father?” He lets go of her hand.

“I love you, even though you have killed people, I am sure it was an accident that led her to trigger her wolf side.” She defends her, she will defend Hope with her life.

“What? Did you let her contaminate you?” He moves to places his hand on the bite on her neck, she winces.

“I am in love with her, and I am lucky to be the one she claimed.” She yanks his hand from there.

“Oh, newsflash, she is in love with bird boy.” He mocks her.

“No, she isn’t. She loves me.” She smiles because she knows that’s the truth.

“Well baby, for the first time you did something right, it would be easy to lure her in now.” He hits her again with the crossbow and the last thing she sees is him walking away.

**************************************************************

Hope wakes up feeling all rested and really better than yesterday she remembers how much painful it was to hit by that arrow, she couldn’t see who it was except a shadow holding the crossbow. She needs to find out who that was.  
She remembers how she had told Maya that she couldn’t control herself anymore from having Josie, every time she was near her, she felt like a moth drawn to her. That was the reason she didn’t go home yesterday and went for a run, in order to avoid Josie. 

But apparently, that was the last thing on her mind, right now all she could think about is Josie, she is disappointed to find the bed empty. She sees a glass of water and a note on the side table, a smile comes on her face as she realises this is something Josie is used to do.

‘Hey, I have some work to do but I’ll be back in a few hours. Please visit your father if you could?  
With love, yours Josie.’

She gets out of her bed, a part of her feels something is wrong, like really wrong, but she ignores it thinking it must be because of what happened last night. She gets ready and goes to meet her father.

“Oh, wow, three times a week, if I didn’t know better I would say you miss me.” Keelin is the first to welcome her.

“Yeah, well I don’t.” She replies.

“Someone looks happy, like a lot.” She comments.

“Isn’t that a good thing.” She bites her lower lip to stop herself from smiling, last night is still on her mind.

“Oh my God, you guys fucked.” Keelin all but shouts.

“Stop it.” She is red as a beet.

“Shit, I lost the bet.” Rebecca says as she walks in along with Freya.

“You guys were betting on my sex life?” She looks at all of them feeling betrayed.

“When you are a vampire, there are a few things that excite you, so.....” Rebecca chants.

“Wow, this excites you, why am I not surprised?” 

“I knew the Mikaelson charm will work, both of your aunt’s weren’t believing me.” Keelin says proud of winning the bet.

“How’s you? I was so worried for you when I got to know about it, but then Freya said you were fine.” Rebecca walks to her and hugs her.

“I am fine, see all good.” She gestures towards herself.

“Hey, um, Hope do you know anything about the talisman Josie is used to wear?” Freya asks quite seriously now.

“Yeah, I was the one that gave it to her on her birthday.” She has a grin on her face remembering how Josie had offered her to put it on her.

“Just make sure it stays there.” She says as if warning.

“Why?” She asks, both Rebecca and Keelin are lost in their own conversation to listen to Freya and her, probably why she was talking in a low tone.

“Just do it you know, she really loves it.” She caresses her cheek and then leaves. Hope stands there for a while still wondering what just happened, she looks at all three women, who are now commenting about something on Keelin's phone.

“Come sit with us after you meet your father.” Freya says as she leaves.

“Hey dad.” She walks in to his office.

“Oh, you are here.” He stands up from his chair and walks towards her, he hugs her tightly.

“Ow, ow.....” 

“I’m sorry, did it hurt? I didn’t know.....” He panics looking at her for some signs of pain, she starts laughing, “I was kidding.”

“You think that’s funny, I was worried sick for you.” He nods.

“I know, you don’t have to.” 

“Now that you have Josette, doesn’t mean I should stop caring about you.” She feels butterflies in her stomach at Josie's mention.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So, a little birdie told me that you wanted to see me.” She sits besides him

“By anyway, is that birdie your wife?” They both laugh.

“I just wanted to see you all back to your healthy self.” He caresses her cheeks.

“I am okay, you really don’t need to be cautious.” She places her hand on his.

“I can’t help.” He pouts.

“You are getting soft.”

“No, I am not.” He says getting offended by what she said.

“Hmm, keep telling that to yourself....” She bites her lip.

She gets a call, it is from Lizzie.

“Hey, Tribird where are you?” When will she ever call her by her name?

“I am at my father’s, why?”

“Where is Josie?”

“I don’t know, she told me she had some work to do and that she’ll be back in a few hours."

“We need to meet, like right now.”

“Okay, I am texting you the address, you can come.” She replies and Lizzie ends the call.

“What happened?” Her father asks.

“Lizzie wants to meet.”

“Where’s Josette?”

“I don’t know.” Honestly, she feels terrified, she should know where she is, it’s not right.

“That’s not good.” He comments.

“We should wait for Lizzie, I think she knows something.”

They wait for Lizzie, who arrives in a while, she looks panicked, and she is sweating, this is not a good sign.

“I spoke to Josie, well, I was speaking to her when someone came and she cut off me.” She didn’t do the greetings like normal people, straight to the topic.

“But she left me a note, she should be at work or had went to meet someone.” She wants that to be true and not the other way around.

“Well, then why did she cut off my phone and now isn’t answering any of my calls?” Lizzie inquires.

“Let me call her.” She calls her, five times and each time it goes on voice mail.

“That’s not good.”

“Indeed.”

“It is Sunday, she can’t be at work, we can call Jade or Rafael, those are her only friends here.” Well, that could be easy.

“Okay.”

After five minutes Lizzie comes back and says, “Rafael said that he hasn’t seen her since yesterday and she hasn’t answered any of his calls since then. Jade apparently isn’t answering her phone.”

“I knew it, that bitch. We need to go and see her.”

“Woah, what did she do to you?” Lizzie stops her before she could storm of.

“Nothing, let’s just go.”

They drive to Jade’s home, apparently Lizzie has been there because she threw a welcome party to Josie, she rings the bell while Hope is trying to collect herself, the longer Josie is not answering the phone the more frustrated she is feeling.  
“Hey,” Jade says.

“Where’s Josie?” Hope says before Lizzie could say anything.

“I don’t know.” She replies.

“What did you do piss her off?” Lizzie asks.

“I might have said the brown of Josie’s eyes compliments the blue of her shirt.” She says with a smirk and Hope growls.

“I am sorry, okay, I was kidding.” She surrenders.

“That explains.” Lizzie laughs at the way she is terrified of Hope.

They were about to leave when Jade calls out, “Hope, I really don’t know where Josie is but when you find out, could you please text me? I do care about her.” 

“Yes, I will.” Hope replied as they left.

“Okay now I am really afraid, I need to know where she is.” She is trying really hard not to, but she is panicking, she needs to know Josie is okay, the bad feeling she had in the morning was probably because something isn’t right, it is driving her crazy.

They sit in the car, Hope is driving when Lizzie says, “Do you know who your soulmate is?"

“No, I, uh, I for sure know it isn’t Landon but I don’t know who is, honestly, I don’t care much.” And she doesn’t, if she has Josie, she doesn’t care about anything, even if they aren’t soulmates.

“Well, apparently I was telling Josie who is hers when she cut off.”

“Oh,” She didn’t know what to say, a part of her is really curious to know who is Josie’s soulmate and a part of her is really afraid that if she isn’t her soulmate, then, probably Josie wouldn’t want anything to do with her.

“I was so glad it wasn’t Penelope.” Hope sighs, she is glad too.

“You know that was the real reason Penelope broke up with her.” She looks at her a little surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“Josie doesn’t know this, but when Penelope performed the spell, they weren’t soulmates, so she broke up with Josie saying they can’t be together.”

“But why would she do that?” Hope on her part is sure she would never do that for the life of her, she will never leave Josie for a stupid spell, no matter how much her family is obsessed with the whole soulmate thing. Now that she knows someone like Josie, now that she loves Josie, she doesn’t think she can ever let her go.

“You know Penelope kind of goes in this sacrificial phase for the people she loves, she didn’t want Josie to settle for less than someone she deserves, she knew Josie will never do that to her so she took the matters in her hand.” Lizzie explains.

“Wow.”

“I still hate her though, she didn’t give Josie a chance to choose, a relationship is something that is based on mutual decisions.” She could sense the malice in her tone, but despite that she agrees with her.

Just as they are about to go inside, Lizzie puts a hand on her shoulder, Hope turns around to look at her.

"You are her soulmate Hope, and I am really happy it is someone like you." For a minute she feels the world stop, it is like it was supposed to be this way, they are made for each other, she would have fought the gods if had gone the other way but it didn't because even they know it is the right thing to do. She is worried about Josie, but still a smile comes at her face, she wants to see Josie's face when she tells us her she wants to kiss her and say that they are made for each other. Lizzie leaves after giving her a stubborn smile.

They go back to the Mikaelsons residence, where everyone is waiting for them, “We don’t know where she is, we should perform a locator spell.” Hope suggests as she walks.

“Isn’t it too early. Her phone might have gone dead.” Rebecca says.

They were thinking about it when Hope gets a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” It sounds similar.

“Hope Mikaelson?”

“Yes?” 

“In anyway you are looking for Josette?”

“Who are you? And what do you know?” She gets furious.

“I know more than enough, she is with me, come alone if you want her alive.” He warns.

“If you touch even a single hair on her body, it will be the last thing you did.” She threatens him.

“We will see about that, I am texting you the address, just make sure you don’t try any games for your own betterment.” He cuts off the call and she throws her phone which falls on the couch instead of hitting the wall.

“Who was that?” All of them are curious.

“He has Josie, he wants me to go there, alone.” She looks up to his father.

“You aren’t going alone.”

“But it’s Josie.” She says as if that is the strongest argument she can present, this might not be enough for them but for her it is everything.

“I am coming with you.” He says.

“No dad, I don’t want him to hurt Josie, I need to go alone.” She picks her phone to see the text and the address.

“But.....” He tries to stop her.

“I am an all powerful Tribrid nothing can go wrong.” She stops him from further discussion as she says it firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, what do you think?


	17. Thank Freya for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people can't be redeemed no matter what.

Lizzie is standing there looking as Hope takes her phone and leaves, she thinks for a minute before she says to Freya, “ You need to perform a locator spell for both Josie and my father.” She looks at her surprised.

“Rebecca, here, have this crystal, I have one in my car too, if I break mine it means that we are in trouble and we need help, you are our back up.” She walks towards her and hands her the crystal.

“We?” Keelin asks.

“Yup, Klaus is coming with me and you are driving, as safety net you stay in the car while we go inside.”. She replies.

“We are not letting Hope and Josie do this on their own.” She finally says it to Klaus.

“I just need to make a call, Freya? Can you perform the spell in the meantime?” This time Freya nods and gets to do it.  
She returns back in while, her eyes a little puffy as if she had cried, if any of them noticed, they didn’t say anything to her.

“Both your father and Josie are at the same place.” Freya says unable to understand how that is possible.

“Unfortunately,” Lizzie says.

“Let’s go, it’s show time.” She, Klaus and Keelin they all get in the car and drive to the location Freya texts them.

They drive in the remote neighbourhood, Keelin as Lizzie had suggested stays in the car while they both go inside.

Just as she gets inside she sees her sister tied to a chair real tight, she is unconscious, Hope is sitting down on her knees to match her height, she has one hand on her cheek.

“Oh Josie, baby it’s going to be alright.” Hope tries to untie her but she winces as she realizes that the rope is covered with wolfs bane.

“Ouch.” Klaus is about to go to his daughter, when Lizzie places a hand on his chest, just then someone comes behind Hope and hits her head with a crossbow.

“Are you in a hurry or something?” He says.

Hope falls with her head in her hands, due to no magic here, her super healing isn’t working and she starts bleeding.

“Dad?” She calls out.

He looks back at her with a frown, his smug expression leaving as he realises that he is not alone, “Lizzie darling, what are you doing here?” he says as if disappointed in her, she hates this.

“Did you, did you do all of this?” She is stutters and is crying as she points towards Josie and Hope. She runs towards Hope and makes her sit, “What are you doing?” He asks her.

“Can’t you see, I am making sure she isn’t hurt real bad.” They are talking as if they are having a family dinner and Lizzie starts eating without saying her prayers first.

She takes off a little cloth from her jacket’s pocket and wraps is around Hope’s head, even though there is no magic, Hope is strong, she can see there is not much damage done.  
“Stop it, why are you helping her?” He tries to stop her with his hand but she yanks it away.

“Because she is my friend.” She replies with the same hatred he takes Hope’s name with.

“Mikaelsons don’t do friends honey.” He has the irony to say it.

Just then Klaus comes and hits him in the wall, “Oh, you surely going to regret this.” He chirps still smug and just like that he and Klaus start fighting.

He hits Klaus with the bat and his jaw starts bleeding, but he reconciles soon and hits him against the table, which crashes into pieces.

“I can’t believe you held a grudge for so long.”

“I can’t believe you think I would not after what you did.” He stands up.

“It was years ago.” He punches him.

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” He punches him back.

“I apologized to you.” He grabs his collar in one hand and punches his stomach with other.

“You think that settled all?” He grabs him from the collar and hits him in the mirror, the shreds falling on the ground along with Klaus, he tries to get up but Alaric starts kicking him.

“Your father took away my everything, my father become an addict because of him.”

“It was his own choice, my father just did business.”

“I never became the captain or had any thing good in college because of you.” He is still kicking him.

“Don’t be a cry baby.” Klaus holds his feet and yanks him down as he hits the ground hard.

“Caroline loved you and not me.” He sits on him.

“What can I say? My charms worked.” He holds his hands to keep him from punching.

“You made me marry my daughter to an abomination.” He punches him again.

“And that’s where you crossed the line.” Klaus hits his head with his, as Alaric groans in pain, he changes his position now that he is on his top and Alaric is on the ground. He starts punching him senseless.

Meanwhile, Josie gains back her consciousness, she groans in pain, but she slowly opens her eyes to see that the place has turned into an wreckage, her vision is still a little blurry. She looks on her right where Hope and Lizzie are.

“Hope? Lizzie? What are you doing? You guys need to go.” She whispers, still afraid if her father got to know he will hurt them, but then she sees that he already has.

“Hope are you okay?” She tries to move but she is so tightly bound against the chair that she is unable to do so, “I am fine, are you okay?”

“I am now.” She gives her weak smile through her swollen lips where the blood has dried, adrenaline shoots in Hope as she stands and walks towards where her dad and Alaric were fighting.

“You could have done anything and I would have forgiven you just for the sake of twins but then you went and hurt them? I don’t think there is a coming back from there.” She says angrily as she walks towards him where he is punching her father.

She takes him from the collar and starts punching him senseless, it is to the point that blood starts running from his nose and his mouth. Her father is still trying to stand as he had hurt him. She beats him, she beats him to the point he couldn’t stand anymore and falls on the ground. Klaus comes with a bat about to end his filthy excuse of life.

“Stop,” Josie calls out. Both of them look around as Alaric is panting against the wall all covered in blood.

“Please don’t kill him.” It is a plea, one that someone like Alaric doesn't deserve.

“Are you insane?” They both say in union.

“You both are better than this, Klaus...” her head hurts it is getting harder to stay conscious, even though Lizzie has freed her up but she is still sitting on the chair unable to stand.

“I know how long it took you to change in something you are today, you can’t just go back there, you need to show that you are better than this, that you have changed....”

“But he hurt you.” Hope argues.

“Remember when you told me that it still haunts you when you activated your wolf side, this will haunt you too.” She says to her and Hope looks down with disgust at Alaric.

“Also, death will be an easy way out.” Lizzie comments with tears in her eyes, her voice wavering, just then there is sound of the door breaking and Caroline walks in.

“Caroline?” Klaus says.

“Mom?” Josie is surprised to see her mother.

“How did you.....?” Klaus asks.

“I caller her.” Lizzie ends the suspense.

“Welcome to the show.” Alaric still has his smirk.

“I knew you hated them but this? You hurt your own daughters?” She says with pure disgust.

“Can’t you see I am doing this for them, once I had killed this abomination, my dear Josie would have been free.” He looks at his daughter as if he just committed his love.

“But I don’t want that.” Josie says.

“You don’t see it now, but you will one day.” He says like it’s something she has no idea about.

“I am not going to let them kill you.” Caroline says as she walks towards him and gets down on her knees. “ I knew you see it my way. “ Both Klaus and Hope look at her in disbelief.

She punches him so hard her own hand starts bleeding with the force she hits him, “I am going to send you to the prison world, where Kai is going to kill you every day for the rest of your sorry life.”

“You can’t do that.” He pleads.

“Oh watch me.” She drags him from the collar of his shirt and outside of the house, all of the others follow her. Just as they are outside the proximity and Caroline feels her powers coming back she shoves him on the grass.

“Lizzie I need you to perform the spell,” She walks towards her daughters, Josie is leaning against Lizzie who is supporting her to stand.

“I know it’s going to be hard baby girls, but I can’t, I can’t let him get away with this, death is going to be an easy way out, if I trust Kai in anyway, it is his ability to torture and ruin people.” She places her hands on both of their faces with a weak smile on her face. The twins are still crying, more precisely they are shedding uncontrollable tears.

“I will do it, after what he did to Hope, to Josie and the way he has no remorse I don’t think I can call him 'Dad' after this,.....” Lizzie says while Josie is still quite, as if she is still trying to find a way out of this for him.

“Klaus?” He looks up to her, it feels like the time she told him they can’t be together, she always makes it hard for him to choose, something that is the basis of their relationship, if it was one.

“Care?” He suddenly regrets the slip of the nickname.

“Are you okay with this?” She can see how angry he is at Alaric, it seems as if he wants to shred him into pieces, glue him back and repeat the process, Hope’s reaction is not different from his.

“I want to inflict the same pain on him as he did to my daughters.” The fact that he considers the twins as he considers Hope makes her smile.

“You know, that mere sentence tells that you are better than him.” She places a hand on his arm and he looks at her in confusion. She looks towards Hope who nods as if silently agreeing because she doesn’t want to, she want to kill Alaric so painfully that he remembers the pain in the afterlife.

Lizzie starts the spell, just as Caroline hands her the ascendant, Josie walks towards him, “Please dad, just stop with this nonsense.” She is angry and disappointed.

“Oh dear you are going to regret it when they will show you their true colours.” He places his hand on her shoulder, his actions slow as he had been beaten roughly. He grabs the talisman she is wearing from her neck as she hisses at the force, and then he crushes it in his hand as the talisman breaks into two pieces.

“Thank Freya for me?” These are his last words before he vanishes.

Josie on the other hand, screams just as the talisman breaks, Hope walks towards her, her eyes turning complete black as she collapses on the floor.

***********************************

Hope walks into the room where Josie is resting, she has bandages on both of her wrists as she was held tight by the ropes, there is wrap on her head, a cast on her arm and she has a swollen lip too. Hope had seen as Lizzie and Caroline did all this, she couldn’t do it herself, she couldn’t see how her sweet, fragile Josie was treated so harshly by her own father. She wanted to give her, her blood to heal, to take her misery away, but she didn’t want to do it without her consent.   
Josie hadn’t gained consciousness since Alaric's take down, she need to ask Freya what he meant when he said to thank her, but she doesn’t want to leave Josie’s side, afraid that she will wake up and she won’t be here. Of course, she had taken the talisman and had mended it through magic but it was probably the reason Josie had fainted.

Lizzie had left with Caroline, apparently, she had heard her conversation on the phone and figured out it was no one else but her own father, Caroline had come to save the day through her vampire speed, it was a smart move by them, she doesn’t know what would have happened, if they hadn’t come. She would have killed Alaric, just as much as it had made her feel good, she might have not been able to look the twins in the eye. She knows how Josie is, how she cares about others before herself, and even Lizzie, she might hate her father but his death would have been way too hard, she saw it as Lizzie was crying in Caroline’s arms, her strong demeanour came crashing down because of her father’s actions.

She walks to Josie and sits besides her on the bed as she senses her stirring, she clenches the bedsheets as she opens her eyes, it felt like she was having a nightmare but just as she opens her eyes and looks at Hope she gives her a smile, Hope could see she was hiding her pain, but the problem was she couldn’t differentiate if her pain was more physical or emotional.

“Hey,” Her voice low and hoarse.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asks her taking her right hand in hers.

“Torn, used....” She has carefully chosen the words.

“I want you take my blood, it will heal you....” That’s the only thing on her mind, to take away Josie’s pain. Josie sits up at this.

“I don’t want to......” She is looking at their linked hands.

“For me? Please?” And it sure as hell is for her, because she can’t see her in pain, not when she can do something about it. Josie nods at her with a playful smile on her face. She gets up and sits in her lap.

“Woah......” Hope is surprised by this sudden change but she isn’t complaining. Josie gives her moment before she starts kissing her, it is passionate and needy, it is always with them, she pushes Hope as she falls on her back on the bed, Josie on top of her, they haven’t broken the kiss though as if it was a sin. Josie bites her lip to make her open them and swipes her tongue in, she forces her middle in Hope’s and gets a moan in return. Just like that they are panting. Josie then moves to her collarbone, where she kisses her and sucks the skin there, she chants something Hope has no idea about.

“Be quiet.” And that is the only warning she gets before Josie bites her neck so hard that she is sure it is bleeding and then Josie is sucking the blood there, it is such a turn on for her, she feels the jolts of white liquid between her legs, her eyes turn gold and her fangs come into view almost uncontrollably.

“Was this what you wanted?” Josie looks up to her when she is satisfied from the blood, she notices that she hasn’t healed from the neck bite, it was probably the spell Josie just performed, that didn’t help her case of wanting to ruin Josie, to think that Josie knows a spell to make her weak just so she could bite her and leave a mark, more precisely a hickey, brought her a high she never thought she could achieve.

Josie starts thrusting against her thigh, Hope looks at her as if watching a movie, her concerns only include Josie’s hips moving up and down against her thigh, her head looking up with her eyes closed as of she is in other world, her nails digging her shoulders as she stretches her arms, she wants to capture this moment, she wants to savour it. 

She sees as Josie is about to hit her climax, she takes her shirt off as Hope’s eyes shift from her hips towards her lean stomach, and then her topless self, she wets her lips and gulps, it is view right out of all her darkest fantasies. Josie kneels down to reach her neck, as she hits her climax, Hope could feel her jeans getting wet as Josie’s shorts couldn’t keep it in, Josie collapses on her chest breathing profusely, she reaches her ear. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not? Because I just came thinking about it.”

And who is Hope to deny her wife. She takes Josie from her hips and places her on the bed so softly like she was afraid to break her, she intertwines their fingers and pushes their hands on both sides of Josie's head, she starts leaving wet kisses on her stomach and she squirms, she moves upwards leaving a trail of marks as if to mark her territory, this has become her favorite thing to do. She reaches her lips and looks in Josie’s eyes as she kisses her, Josie’s eyes are dark and filled with want.

“Mine,” She growls against her lips.

She is fully aware that her eyes have turned fire gold with lust and her fangs are visible, Josie hisses when her lip bleeds as she bites her but then Hope is sucking it with her own and Josie is moving up looking for friction and she presses her hand in between her legs making her moan. Hope is addicted to this sound, she wants to hear nothing more than Josie’s moan, Her other hand pulling Josie’s hair as she balls the bedsheet in her fists “Hope, please.....” Josie shudders in her ear, stretching her back upwards.

She likes this Josie, the completely torn and ready to be taken by her Josie, the Josie that lies naked beneath her, the Josie who is vulnerable, she sits between her legs and Josie wraps them around her, she sucks her jaw and Josie tilts to provide better access, she sucks the mark which has now completely healed, “If that’s what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, how's the weather?


	18. You look intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one. But don't worry, I have BPD.

Hope wakes up with a smile on her face, for some reason it has been a constant thing since Josie came into her life, she looks on her right to see that Josie isn’t there, she gets worried. She doesn’t know why Josie didn’t say a word about what happened between her and Alaric, it is not a good sign. The way she didn’t even mention it as if she wasn’t just kidnapped, traumatized and beaten by her own father, it wasn’t something she should be doing, keeping things inside her will only make it worse. She takes her sweatshirt and shorts from the floor and wears them before going outside to look for Josie. 

She hears music playing in the kitchen, it is 'Moonlight by Chase Atlantic', one of her own favourite songs, she walks to the kitchen to find Josie cooking and humming to the song, Josie is just wearing her white shirt from last and her panties. She looks hot, not to be horny or something Hope can’t help but replay last night in her mind. It brings a smile on her face.

But the thing is, Josie is probably stress cooking, because she has cooked enough for an army and is still on her way to make waffles. “Jo, why are you cooking so much?” She walks into the kitchen.

“Because I want to.” It’s not soft like Josie usually is but Hope ignores it.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Oh, seems like you forgot Josie, but you went through a lot recently.

She walks to Josie and hugs her from behind, she rests her head on her shoulder and inhales her, she loves being close to Josie, knowing she is okay and with her.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“It’s okay.” She says while still mixing the batter. Hope places her hand on Josie’s to stop her from doing it, and she turns her around. Josie’s eyes flicker from black to their own brown, the brown that Hope’s is so find of. She frowns at that, is something wrong?

“Your eyes?” She points towards her face.

“What?” Josie looks at her confused.

“They just turned brown....” Wrong way to say it.

“What were they supposed to? Blue? Seriously Hope, are you sure you aren’t sleep walking?” Josie says clearly annoyed by what she said.

“I’m-I'm sorry, I must have mistaken.” 

“Undoubtedly.” Josie rolls her eyes.

She doesn’t know, what was wrong here? Did Josie woke up on the wrong side? Why was she so annoyed? Did she do something wrong?

“Hey,....” Josie takes her hands in hers. She looks up to her and now Josie has the smile she was craving for, “Have breakfast with me?” she asks as she bites her lower lip, a little glint in her eyes.

“Of course.” She says as she kisses her and Josie does the same, her both hands are in the kitchen counter as she has trapped Josie there. Josie hums into the kiss holding her face in her hands.

“As much as I want to continue this, I think we should have breakfast first.” She grins at her.

“Oh, yeah that.” She looks down.

“It is just that you look really hot in my shirt.” She is blushing but the truth is seeing Josie in her clothes is a turn on.

“Now, do I?” She replies playfully.

They have breakfast, Hope was hungry but even her wolf appetite couldn’t finish the amount of food Josie had prepared.

“So, are you going to check on Caroline and Lizzie today?” She knows Josie cares about others even more than herself, she probably had already call them.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I mean I am the one who went through all of it.” That was weird, Josie would never say that.

“I don’t know, it’s just that Alaric was Lizzie’s father too.” She counters.

“I don’t know what you are at Hope, but don’t take that name again, he is the one who held us captive.” She is holding her knife so tight that Hope is afraid it’ll melt.

“Us?” She couldn't help but ask, it seemed more like a pronoun slip.

“Me, I meant me.” She closes her eyes and sighs.

“I think you should rest.” She places her hand on hers and she sees as Josie withdraws it like it burnt her.

“I don’t, I am going to work, I texted Jade that I’ll be a little late.” She said as she stood up and left to go to her room, Hope just saw her, this wasn’t her Josie. She need to find out about it. 

She walks into her room to find Josie ready to go, she is wearing complete black dress; black Jacket, black shirt and black shorts, it’s no doubt one of her best looks but she has never seen her wear that. 

“You look intimidating.” She comments.

“Thanks, I was trying to.” She gives her a smirk.

She walks to the side table where she had placed the talisman after she had mended it back to it’s original form, she walks to Josie and stands behind her looking her in the mirror, Josie is applying lipstick which is weirdly black too, she wants to ask her but she also want Josie to not feel like she was trying to constraint her from whatever she wants to wear. 

“Here, I fixed it for you.” She says so happy that it looks at if it was never broken in the first place.

“Oh, I’m over it.” She shrugs off placing the lipstick back.

“You don’t want to wear it.” She couldn’t help but say it with a disappointed sound.

“Nope,” Josie turns gives her a smile and leaves. She has been doing this a lot since the morning, leaving Hope shocked about things she used to be sure as hell.

She gets a call from Lizzie just as Josie leaves. She was intending to go see them with Josie but she denied.

“Hey Hope,”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I am fine, just a bit broken, something I have always been.” She doesn’t sound good but at least she is being vocal about it unlike Josie.

“Don’t say it, you aren’t broken, in fact you are one of the strongest people know.” And she means it when she says it.

“Thanks Hope. It means a lot." She isn't her enthusiastic self today.

“I just called to check on Josie, is she okay now?” If only she knew.

“It depends.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she has healed physically since I gave her my blood but I don’t know what is going on in her head, she isn’t talking about what happened yesterday and she is acting really weird.”

“Did you try to make her open up to you?”

“I did but she just held me off, I am worried Lizzie.”

“I would talk to her but she isn’t responding my calls or my texts.”

“What?” But she saw her using her phone, it wasn’t like she wouldn’t have seen those texts.

“Yeah, I have been trying to talk to her just to know how she’s doing but she isn’t replying that’s why I called you.” Oh, so she is not the only one who has felt it.

"I am not sure Lizzie."

"I think we should give her some space, I don't want to rush her in, she has already been through enough." And Hope smiles at that, knowing that Lizzie cares about Josie just as much she does.

"I'll talk to you later, tell me if she talks to you."

"Yeah, sure."

Hope was going to meet Aunt Freya today but when she was about to leave Maya came to meet her, her friend had missed her, she hadn’t seen her since the day she got hit by the arrow, she remembers confessing her love for Josie to Maya before she did it to Josie.

Maya hugs her saying she missed her a lot and that she was angry that she didn’t come to meet her but then she narrated all that had happened during these days and Maya become concerned.

“I am sorry you went through all this.” Maya hugs her again.

“It’s okay. It’s not like you knew about it.”

“It must be hard for the Saltzmans."

“Yeah, it must be. I just can’t help but notice the way Josie is acting.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, it’s just something is off, weird even, I can feel it but I am unable to point it out.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t you being paranoid?” Maya has known her long enough to know she had a habit to do so, but this time it feels different.

“I hope that I am being paranoid and that nothing is wrong with her.” She wishes it to not be true because that would mean Josie going through it.

“Come on, let’s go to work, it will take your mind off of things.” She follows her and they go for work, Maya was right working helped her, she even forgot that she was supposed to meet her Aunt, so she decided to do it tomorrow, it was already late and she just wants to go home to Josie, to see her, to hug her and to kiss her.

She comes home to find out Josie isn’t there, it is upsetting, she had waited all day long to see her and she didn’t even reply her texts, just left them on read. She waits for Josie, she waits long enough that she falls asleep, when she wakes up it’s midnight, she gets tensed that Josie hadn’t come back home yet but then she sees her jacket and sighs. She goes to her room and finds out that Josie is sleeping, she is saddened to know that Josie came home and she didn’t even talk to her and just went to sleep, but she couldn’t help the smile that creeps on her face to the sight of a sleeping Josie, she will never get used to it. So instead of wallowing over her weird behaviour, she goes and sleeps beside Josie, she places her hand around her waist and Josie immediately snuggles into her, she kisses her forehead before going back to sleep.

Hope feels someone pulling her shirt and she hears sobbing, as she opens her eyes still a little hazy she feels that Josie has balled her shirt into fists and she is sobbing.

“No, “ 

“Don’t do it.”

“Please.” It takes her a minute to register that Josie is having a nightmare, she is sweating and is crying with tears in her sleep.

“Jo,” She shakes her.

“I will do anything.”

“Josie.” She shakes her again.

“Just don’t hurt her.”

“Hey, baby it’s just a nightmare.” But Josie is still not listening.

“Please.”

She gets up and sits on her, shaking her shoulders to wake her up. Josie opens her eyes but they are black, she looks at Hope with resentment.

“Ventus.” She flies to the other side of the room hitting the wall.

“Ow.” It hurt her, she places her hand on her head, no doubt Josie is a powerful witch but this time she didn’t even siphon from her or anything for that matter.

Before she regains herself Josie is running towards her, “Oh my God Hope, I am sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She sits besides her.

“It’s okay."

“No, it isn’t, are you okay?” She is still crying.

“Yeah, I am, are you? You were having a nightmare.” She points out and Josie’s face fell.

“I was.” As if it was normal, no it isn’t.

“Let me see.” She examines her but apparently she had healed already.

“Can you kiss it better?” She gives Josie a pout, who smiles at her childishness.

“We will have to see.” And she kisses her soft and soothing, Hope feels like it is actually working better than all the meds she has ever had, the next time she is hurt she is going to kiss Josie.

“Don’t be so loud. I can hear your thoughts." Josie breaks the kiss.

“I would share with the world that I have found the cure of every disease but I want to savour you for myself.” She grins.

“Oh my, you are such a flirt.” She playfully hits her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Before Josie could stand up she takes her in her arms and walks to the bed, “What was the nightmare about?” Hope asks her.

“Let’s not talk about it, please?” She places her on the bed and crawls on top of her, “Promise me you will tell me if anything was wrong?”

“Okay.” She kisses her before wrapping herself around Josie, who giggles at that.

“What? Can’t I hug my wife?”

“I didn’t say anything, go ahead.” Josie replies.

**************************************************************

Jade has been trying her best to avoid Josie, not because she hated the girl but quite opposite, she likes Josie a lot but the fact that she is married and she herself denied her advances are what made her do it, she hasn’t seen her for a week and intends to keep it that way but apparently Josie has other plans. 

She comes in her room, the thing is she doesn’t even knock as if she knows she is always welcomed there, she is wearing black, and Jade gulps, she looks so hot in those clothes that she can’t help but stare. It takes her a minute to regain herself and look at Josie’s face which has a knowing smirk, she has never seen Josie like this.

“I, uh, I am sorry.” It was slip, she won’t do it again.

“Oh by all means, stare as much as you want.” She walks and sits besides her.

“What?” Her eyes widen.

“I mean I wore it for that purpose.” She says as if it should be obvious for Jade to know.

“So that I could stare at you?” Her words are out before she could stop herself.

Josie laughs, not her cute ones but the devilish one, the one Jade has never seen, “Oh, you do it no matter what.” And that’s true, but she used to she haven’t done it since she asked her to back off.

“Trust me Josie, I will not do it again, it was very unethical of me and I am ashamed.” She has realized she was wrong.

“You know, I always loved how you always say what’s on your mind.” She places a hand on hers and is now drawing circles on it.

Jade looks up to her not sure what has changed, “Thanks, I guess.”

“So, want to go for dinner with me?”

‘Werewolf bites are fatal for vampires.’ Hope’s threat echoes in her head and she knows she shouldn’t do that, “I would really love to but I have to be somewhere.”

“Is that better than being with me?” Josie pouts.

“No, of course not I just have to take a friend from airport, oh my, I am already late.” She looks at her watch, stands up and leaves. It's felt like she was running from Josie, more precisely this Josie.

“Make sure you make it in time.” She hears Josie’s mocking voice as she leaves the room. What just happened? Did she countered Josie’s flirting? No, no that can’t be happening.

**************************************************************

Josie had already left for her work when she wakes up, but this time she didn’t leave her a note or something, she finds that out by texting Jade. She is afraid now, after what happened last night she can’t wait more, she need to find out what is wrong, she texts her Aunt to meet as soon as possible.

She goes to meet her Aunt, who has been waiting for her already, she had texted her yesterday that she wanted to meet and talk about something but Hope was occupied.

“Aunt Freya, you do know what were Alaric’s last words?” She said as she sat in the booth, they were at a cafe.

“I know, and it is not something good Hope.”

“What is it? I have never seen Josie this......I don’t know how to explain this, one minute she is the girl I fell in love and the next she is someone who is so angry and disappointed." She thinks she might be over reacting into this situation.

“You remember the night you were hit with the arrow? Even when Josie took it out, you weren’t-weren’t healing, she got so afraid that she called us, when I went there I found out that....” Freya never hesitated to say anything, but this must be something terrible.

“What did you find out?” She was getting anxious.

“The arrow was cursed, it was summoned with black magic, more like black magic but with a motive, to kill you.”

“And?”

“Since Josie siphoned it from you, she stopped it from achieving it’s main goal, the black magic was going to effect her but I put a protection spell on the talisman before she woke up so that the black magic didn’t effect her. But when Alaric broke the talisman while Josie was still conscious, the magic came in clash with her sub consciousness.”

“What are you saying?” It was all too much to take in.  
“I am saying that Josie is under the effect of the black magic, it’s haunting her by making her do things or say things that she would never say, she might be having nightmares or inner fights.”

“You let her do it, knowing the consequences?” She punched the table and it broke she couldn’t help but blame herself for it, if Josie hadn’t done it to protect her she would have been okay now, happy even if not for what Alaric did.

“I told her it was dangerous but she was so adamant at making sure you were out of your misery.” And she knows Freya is right, Josie would have moved heaven and Earth if it meant that she’ll be okay.

“How can we get it out of her?” She will do it no matter what it takes.

“There is only one way, the witch that summoned it sets it free.”

“What? that’s impossible, we don’t even know who did it, let alone make them undo it.” This is not good, no it is far from okay, how is she supposed to find that witch, and even if she did Josie will have to go through this until then.

“You can- You can ask Josie.” Freya suggests but she doesn’t sound so sure if it.

“She knows?” 

“She doesn’t but the her dark self does, she can ask them. But there’s a catch, she must really trust the person whom she tells what she knows, someone she is sure will protect her no matter what.”

“This is wrong, this is so wrong, someone like Josie shouldn’t go through this, not when she just wanted to save me.” She has tears in her eyes, she is sobbing because she can’t keep it within herself anymore, she remembers how seeing Josie held tight by ropes made her feel as if she was breathing through spikes. And now this, this is even worse, Josie is having an inner turmoil, an inner fight with black magic in her own form.

Freya stands from her seat and sits besides her, she hugs her and Hope breaks into her arms, “I love her Aunt Freya, more than I have ever loved anyone.”

“I know, it’s going to be okay.” She rubs her back.

“Is it?” She isn't sure about anything now.

“You know, you can help her through it?”

“How?” 

“Just be there for her, make her feel she isn’t alone.”

“I can do that.” She sniffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it isn't up to your expectations, it is quite different from normal to portray dark Josie.
> 
> Also, did it make sense?


	19. Ad Sonum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay.  
> I kind of got into things.  
> I'll try to be frequent now on.

Jade has been trying to avoid Josie for the past three days, it has been a nightmare, the way the girl would appear from thin air, turn her on and then leave her, even though Josie never comes closer to her but her words, her grave voice, she would remind her of everything she could never have.  
She remembers when she confronted Josie about it.

_”I don’t know what you are trying to achieve Josie, but it’s making me uncomfortable.” She said backing against the wall as Josie walked towards her slowly but dramatically. ___

_”Oh I thought this would be fun, after all this is what you like to do.” They stood face to face now._

____

____

_”I am so sorry Josie.” Her voice quivering._

____

__

_”That’s right, you should be.” She gives her a death glare before leaving and Jade collapses on the floor._

____

____

________So she did the only thing she thought was right, she called Hope. She asked her to meet her because she wanted to discuss something about Josie, otherwise the Tribrid wouldn’t have come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why would you call me?” She said just as she walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I told you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is it?” Seeming uninterested, it felt like she knows something is wrong but she doesn’t want to be reminded of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She um, she has been flirting with me for the past three days. As you know, I am working on being a better me.” She looks down, this feels like shit coming from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You sure about that?” She deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I am. So I was saying, I can’t even find anything to do about it.” She glared at her before saying it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I kind of like how you hate the taste of your own medicine.” Hope smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s rude Mikaelson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now, is it?” She shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You need to tell me what’s going on.” And finally Hope got serious, she could tell from the frown on her face and the nervous moment of her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hope narrated the entire story to her and that’s how she found out what was wrong with the sweet Josie she knows, and had a crush on, she hated Alaric for it, how could a father do it? Was it even possible? But then again her own parents hadn’t been ideal one’s for her to judge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I have an idea.” She says after a pause of two minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And what’s that?” Hope seemed like she didn’t trust her but was still keen to ideas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you like Mystic falls?” She smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, then you’ll just have to bear with it.” She shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“See, Alaric is in charge of the school, it is possible that the witch responsible for this is there.” She explained, she has been known to connect the dots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And how are we supposed to find her amongst all of the students?” Hope looked at her as if she was high or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, my friend Wendy is a witch who teaches there, we can ask her for help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why didn’t you start with that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not my fault, common I’ll meet you tomorrow morning along with my car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay.” Hope says and leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Take care Mikaelson.” Jade calls out and Hope raises a middle finger instead of replying or turning back to her, to which she laughs, this is going to be a long trip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lizzie needs to check up on her sister, she isn’t answering her calls and texts since the day their father was sent to the prison world, poor Caroline wasn’t even able to grieve completely as she got a call from the school and she had to leave. Lizzie had been on her own, it hurt her what their father did, she didn’t know he was capable of such vial things. But she is okay with it, because she loves Josie, her little sister ( yup only 5 minutes ) doesn’t deserve it, she is a pure soul and she shouldn’t have gone through all of this. Lizzie is also sure that Hope didn’t deserve it too, she had her doubts on Hope being a Mikaelson and all but they all crumpled down when she saw the way she treats Josie, when she saw how happy she makes Josie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She knew they were made for each other and the soulmate spell just cemented her beliefs. She was going to tell it to Josie but she couldn’t, in spite, she told Hope, Hope who looked like she got the treasures of world when she found that out, Hope who is best for Josie. A smile crossed her face at that thought, she needs to find matching dresses for both of the forks for her and MG's marriage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lizzie gets inside the house through the Al, something she is so fond of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘At least the Tribrid did one thing right.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She walks into the house and hears a wicked laugh, she sees her sister in the lounge, laughing at something, when she looks up she sees a illumination, it looks like Mystic Falls, wait, was it their father?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”Welcome back.” Kai says to Alaric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“What did you do?” Alaric asks furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Nothing, just turned you into a Vampire.” He is sitting on the couch in the Old Mill while their father stands from the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“A Vampire?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Mhm, the very thing that you hate the most.” He is playing with a Rubik’s cube looking smug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No, I am not a monster.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh you sure are, as far as I know. You see, I had a little chat with you daughter Josette, she was the one who came up with this idea, kudos to her.” He laughs, which is rhymed by Josie’s. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Josie?” Lizzie is shocked, more like shaking from her place near the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dear sister, pleasure to see you.” The illumination disappears just as she turns to look at Lizzie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What was that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing, just keeping tabs on daddy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you just made Kai turn him into a Vampire?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fun right?” She walks to her sister and hugs her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This isn’t you Jo.” Lizzie shakes her head unbelievably.  
“It is now.” She takes her face in her hands and kisses her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I thought you would like the new me.” She fakes pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The new you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Make yourself at home.” Josie says and leaves leaving her astonished, this wasn’t her sister, no, Josie won’t do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She takes her phone and calls Hope who isn’t answering, so she texts her to meet her here as soon as possible, something is clearly wrong, so wrong that her twin just did something she herself can’t even think of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hope doesn’t go home after seeing Jade, she goes to her gallery. She goes to her room, her room which is a weird place, it doesn’t have a pattern to be exact, it has a bar on a side, different tables all around the room, one in particular right in the middle of the room which is enlightened by a spotlight, there is also a window almost as big as the wall, she likes the natural light, it inspires her in different ways for her paintings. She gets there and takes a whiskey for herself. It has been a tiring week, a wreckage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hope? You have a visitor.” One of her employees says and leaves. When she turns around it’s none other than Landon, the irony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell are you doing here?” She clenches her jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I just wanted to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get out of here Landon, or I might do something I’ll regret.” She turns her back towards him finishing her drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I just came to apologise.” He takes a step towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stand where you are.” He freezes at his position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am leaving the Town, so I just wanted to have a clean slate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you even know what that is? I will not forgive you, you can leave now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But.....” Before he could complete his sentence he was thrown into the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You heard the lady.” Josie walks in with dark clothes, dark eyes and a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jo?” Hope is surprised by her presence as well as her actions, she isn’t sure what to make out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“When are you going to stand up for yourself poor Hope?” She walks towards Hope making a mocking pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s nothing like that, I just came to apologise here.” Landon stands form his position and Hope looks at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did I say you are allowed to speak?” She turns her hand to choke him as he is backed into the wall. Hope looks back at her and Josie isn’t even looking at him, her eyes fixed on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jo, stop it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What if I don’t?” She takes a step towards her eliminating all the distance between them. Hope puts her hand on hers bringing it down, as Landon collapses on the floor. He coughs mumbling apologies and runs out of there.  
But Hope doesn’t care about him, she places her head against Josie’s, whose eyes are still black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jo, please let me in.” She sounds vulnerable, almost too vulnerable for a Tribrid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She isn’t there.” Dark Josie says all too smug, she place her hand on Hope’s waist and pulls her in, their bodies flushing in together, Hope gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But I am.” Her grave voice sending goose bumps along her spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She wets her lips, breathes hotly against Hope’s neck as she starts kissing there, she kisses her hard, even bites her. Her hands going down from her waist to her hips where she is pushing too hard that if it weren’t for her super healing, there would have been marks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Josie doesn’t know how to fight for herself and what’s her, but I do.” She starts leaving kisses from her neck to her jaw, where she stops and savours, she kisses the entirety of her jawline wetly. Hope is too turned on to even comprehend a reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And you are mine.” Josie says before she crashes their lips together, it’s hard and painful but hot too, she pushes her tongue inside Hope’s mouth, and she can taste it, it is like cinnamon and desire, something new yet somehow Hope has always known it. There is no fight, Josie is taking from and she is giving it, Josie takes her up and makes her sit down on the stool, her back hitting the counter roughly.  
‘Is she this powerful?’ Not the thoughts she should be having about dark Josie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Josie parts her legs and stands in between them, her hand making circles on Hope’s thigh all the while kissing her all the way in, even though Hope is wearing jeans but Josie probably has the ability to pass them, because she can feel hot fingers on her thighs, probably one of her new powers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They break the kiss, more like Josie does, she follows her lips with her eyes still closed but Josie puts a hand on her chest, both of them breathless. She opens her eyes to find Josie looking at her, her lips swollen and wet, Josie licks them and she looks oh so inviting. But Hope needs to control herself, she needs to stop, she can’t let dark Josie get to her. It’s wrong, it’s so wrong, it reminds her of when she was a child and her aunt would tell her not to eat candies because they were bad for her gums, but she loved them, a lot. Eventually, she got over the candies, but she wants Josie a lot more than the candies, it is to the point that she is on autopilot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She takes her face in her hands and kisses her but it’s soft, Josie hums into the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are finally seeing it my way.” Josie comments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Ad sonum.’ She raises her hand to cast it as it takes every ounce of courage and patience in her to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Josie faints and falls in her arms, she looks innocent, almost like her Josie apart from the dark veins flowing through her, she takes her in arms, she needs to get her home, she also need to meet Lizzie and tell her everything about Josie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update? I know, I just need to get back into it.


	20. Dark Josie's Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was awkward.

Hope doesn’t know how she ended up like this with Josie curled up against her, still asleep in the back seat of Jade’s car who was humming to the radio and Elizabeth Saltzman driving them to Mystic falls. The irony that it’s Jade’s car but Lizzie told her that she is the one driving because she need to get her mind in control to stop her from panicking because of her sister’s condition, in a weird way it showed how much she loved her sister.

Hope remembers coming home with an unconscious Josie in her arms and a terrified Lizzie, who asked a million questions just as she entered, she need to revoke her right to get here anytime, but she had done it for Josie in the first place. She places Josie in their room and then comes back to explain it all to Lizzie, who surprisingly took it calmly ( that rarely happens ).

_Why am I surprised? Trouble follows where ever you are. ___

__Well, that was one way to put it._ _

__But what happened next was even more unusual, Lizzie hugged her, like took her in her arms ( Hope will never confirm it if you asked her but she kind of needed it, a lot. ) So she hugged her back, it was good and comforting._ _

__They are about to reach there in half an hour or something, they didn’t make a stop the ride being not much long for their supernatural beings and Jade brought snacks, her mind though. Hope felt Josie stirring against her, she looked down at her and saw a sleepy Josie giving her a sleepy smile, it the was the ash brown that burns Hope’s inside and keeps her warm, she was relieved to see it. Josie gets from her position and settles herself in Hope’s lap. She snuggles into her, and sniffs, “You smell so good.” She whispers._ _

__Hope hugs her back and when she looks up, Jade is looking at them in the mirror, wait, was that awe? Hope smirks at Jade and hugs Josie tightly, it feels like she is showing off to Jade that Hope is the one Josie has chosen and always will._ _

__“You smell like home.” Josie snuggles deeper, if that was possible._ _

__“You too baby.” Hope winks at Jade, who fake gags and they both share a smile, it is getting fun knowing Jade, she isn’t that bad after all._ _

__“Hope? What is happening?” Josie’s voice wavers._ _

__“Nothing.” She doesn’t know how to explain it all to Josie, or where she stands about this._ _

__“I have these gaps in my memory, and I have this feeling that something is really wrong.” She looks at Hope now, her eyes loosing the shine they always carry._ _

__“Oh baby, if I ask you trust me on this when I say that everything is going to be alright, would you do?” She puts a strand of hair behind her ear._ _

__Josie’s nods and smiles, a weak one though. “Where are we going?”_ _

__“On a trip.” Lizzie replies before she could._ _

__“Liz? Jade?” Josie turns back to see the other occupants of the car, apparently she hadn’t noticed their company._ _

__“Hey, “ Jade waves._ _

__Come on, seriously?_ _

__“But why?” Josie frowns._ _

__“It seems that Jade and Hope need a bonding time, so you and I tagged along.”_ _

__Way to go Elizabeth._ _

__“What?” All three of them say in union while Lizzie smirks._ _

__“Come on Jo, don’t you want to visit your home town with your puppy, your best sister and a wannabe mean girl?” She shrugs as if it is the best combination ever._ _

__“Hey, that’s offensive.”_ _

__“I wanted it to be.” Lizzie smiles innocently towards Jade._ _

__“What is the last thing you remember?” Jade asks Josie curiously, who blushes from her position still in Hope’s lap, Hope frowns before thinking and realising it._ _

__“Don’t tell me the last thing you remember is tongue chumming the Tribrid.” Lizzie says furiously._ _

__“Actually, it was more than that.” Hope says and smirks._ _

__“I. Don’t. Need. To. Know.” Lizzie punctuates every word with a thump on the steering, while Jade’s eyes get wide and Josie burrows her face in Hope’s neck._ _

__This is very fun, at least, some part of it._ _

__“We are here.” Jade says and she looks out to see the school, no doubt it is a big one, she has been here a few times, her parents wanted her to check it out in case she wanted to study there, but she has always been loner._ _

__They get out of the car taking there bags, Lizzie dumps hers in Jade’s hand mumbling she is tired from being with them and she doesn’t have super strength , Jade just scowls in return taking the bag, it is quite unusual for her but guess she knows it is better not to disagree with Lizzie._ _

__“Come on, I’ll show you our room.” Josie says enthusiastically, was she trying to forget that she is being possessed by dark magic or does she really have no idea? Hope didn’t know but as long as she has _her _Josie with her, she can follow the suit. Josie takes her hand in her arms and drags her. As they walk in to the room, she could practically sense it belonging to Josie, it’s decor, the single bed with yellow sheets, the table full of grimoires, the pictures that include others more than Josie herself, it’s all Josie.___ _

____“Mom hasn’t changed anything.” Josie says shyly noticing how Hope is looking at the room._ _ _ _

____“Oh.”_ _ _ _

____“Me and Lizzie used to share a room but then she started going for her modelling gigs, leaving the room all to myself, one day she came demanding a separate room saying that we have grown up. I was more than okay with it, being used to my peaceful solace.” Josie explained and Hope can see that somehow she missed it, sharing the room with her sister, she could see it the way she looks down when saying she was okay with it._ _ _ _

____“Peaceful solace? Cool.” They both chuckle._ _ _ _

____“Do you want to freshen up? We can go meet Caroline after that?” Hope needs to be with Jade and Lizzie to bring their plan to success or well, at least start it._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I would like that.” Josie kisses her cheek and leaves to the bathroom. Hope sighs giving one last glance at the closed door before leaving. Jade and Lizzie are waiting outside the room with their arms crossed._ _ _ _

____“Took you long enough.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t blame me.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever, let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____Both Lizzie and Hope follow Jade, Lizzie saying she never noticed that Wendy went to their school so she didn’t know where her room was. They reach a door and Jade knocks._ _ _ _

____“Come in.”_ _ _ _

____They walk into the room, Lizzie and Hope still by the door where as Jade jumps on Wendy hugging her tight._ _ _ _

____“Oh my, is this my favourite Vampire?” Wendy hugs her back.  
“Hmm, here to meet my favourite Witch.” Always the one to flirt, Hope rolls her eyes._ _ _ _

____“You do know you can’t lie to me, I can smell the ulterior motives.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh come on, you doubt my love for you?” Jade pretends to be offended._ _ _ _

____“No, I doubt you coming to Mystic falls just to meet me.”  
“Okay, you caught me. I need your help.”_ _ _ _

____“Straight to the point?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s quite urgent.” Hope interferes._ _ _ _

____“Who are they?” Wendy frowns looking at them._ _ _ _

____“Elizabeth? Hope Mikaelson?” She answers her question before either of them could and Lizzie sighs._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we all need your help.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I must be a hell of witch then.”_ _ _ _

____“Honestly, it has nothing to do with your witchy-powers and more to do with your HBIC position and the fact that you teach the witches here.” Lizzie breaks her bubble._ _ _ _

____“You sure you want my help and it’s not the other way around?” Wendy points out._ _ _ _

____“Well, wise men say flattery won’t lead you anywhere.” Hope is looking at them, a part of her wants to stop Lizzie but a part of her is loving their exchange._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I like that one.” Wendy says to Jade._ _ _ _

____“I have been told.” Lizzie flaunts her hair and Hope sighs.  
“So, how can I help you?”_ _ _ _

____They narrate it all to Wendy, who isn’t even surprised by Alaric’s ways, Lizzie seems hurt by that, her father whom she always looked up to being hated by everyone else._ _ _ _

____“There is only one person here who can perform such a strong spell, but I doubt she would do it.” Wendy says thoughtfully._ _ _ _

____“Who?” All three of them ask in union._ _ _ _

____“Alyssa Chang. Such a bright witch and she comes with a bitchy personality.”_ _ _ _

____“Where is she now?” Hope asks desperately._ _ _ _

____“Before you accuse her of something, let me check up on her, in the meantime you should all take some rest.”_ _ _ _

____“But we don’t want to. I need to help my sister.” Lizzie counters._ _ _ _

____“I know you do, but it is doubtful, and Alyssa is still my student, I need to make sure before I let you go nuts on her.” Wendy explains trying to stop them but in vain._ _ _ _

____“I am going to get her.” Hope says ignoring Wendy but just as she opens the door, Josie is waiting outside with a smile._ _ _ _

____“Jo? What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“Funny I was going to ask you the same question.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I just came here to meet Jade’s best friend Wendy.”_ _ _ _

____“Wendy? God, she is so cool you know.”_ _ _ _

____“I do.” Wendy calls from the room and Hope rolls her eyes._ _ _ _

____“Wow, as a kid I always looked up to you, as a witch you know, never had the courage to talk to you.” Josie says to Wendy._ _ _ _

____“You know her?” Lizzie asks surprised._ _ _ _

____“Unlike you, other people pay attention, you are welcome to come talk to me whenever you wish Josie.” Wendy gives her a smile._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, that means a lot.”_ _ _ _

____“Shall we?” Josie looks at Hope forwarding her hand to her. Hope gives the others a look before taking her hand and following her again._ _ _ _

____“Pedro told me he saw you guys going to Wendy’s room.”_ _ _ _

____“I see. Would you mind if I freshen up before we go and see Caroline.”_ _ _ _

____“No, go ahead.” They walk into the room and Hope takes a quick shower, something tells her their work isn’t going to be done today, the sun is already setting and they have things to do._ _ _ _

____Hope gets to see a little chirpy Josie as she gets back into the room, she is sitting on the bed doing nothing, more like she is half lying on the bed with her eyes closed, Hope has a dear that dark Josie might appear any minute._ _ _ _

____“Jo?” Her voice unsure._ _ _ _

____“Hope, you are done.” Josie says surprised as she opens her eyes to look at her and Hope sighs, it’s still her._ _ _ _

____They walk into Caroline’s room, where Lizzie is already waiting for them._ _ _ _

____“What a sight for sore eyes.” Caroline walks to them and hugs them both._ _ _ _

____“Here they are.” Lizzie says from her position on the couch._ _ _ _

____“I missed you.”_ _ _ _

____“I missed you too baby, how are you holding up?”_ _ _ _

____Josie sounds confused at the question but after a thought she says, “I am doing good.”_ _ _ _

____“And you Hope?” Caroline looks at them guilty, almost as if she was responsible for everything that has happened._ _ _ _

____“I am fine too.”_ _ _ _

____“Not to sound ungrateful but what brought you guys here suddenly?” Caroline asks them, Josie looks at Hope to answer, who forgets how to speak, she wasn’t sure they were to let Caroline in on it and what would be her reaction, but she was also afraid that Caroline would figure out between Dark Josie and their Josie in a single breath._ _ _ _

____“We missed you, like a lot, also, we wanted to check up on you.” Lizzie beats her to it._ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Caroline frowns, it does sound a little unbelievable._ _ _ _

____“Come on mom, you promised me dinner at the Mystic grill, I am dying with hunger.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, right. Let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____The dinner goes smoothly, Hope is going to count it as a family dinner and also one of the most peaceful she has had for days now, Caroline keeps on being her caring self, telling them about the school and how it keeps her busy to be unable to visit her daughters, Lizzie talks about how she has missed having dinners with her family, she also gives sarcastic comments to Hope, Josie listens to them intently giving a some remarks and asking some questions here and there, all the while Hope observes them, they are such a beautiful people, who deserve nothing but happiness, she wonders how did they end up with someone like Alaric. Her heart swells with love for the Forbes._ _ _ _

____Hope walks into Josie reading one of her own books lying in the end, she stays by the door a while just to admire her, will she ever get used to how beautiful Josie is? No, she doesn’t think so. She crawls into the bed and hugs her._ _ _ _

____“I missed you.”_ _ _ _

____“I missed you too.”_ _ _ _

____She takes the book from her hand and places it on the night stand, “Come on, I am tired let’s sleep.”_ _ _ _

____“But I want to read. You should sleep.” Josie says as she takes the book again._ _ _ _

____“But I want to cuddle.” Hope pouts._ _ _ _

____“You are such a baby.”_ _ _ _

____“Only for you.” And they both smile at each other._ _ _ _

____Josie places the book back, Turing off the lamp, she settles down in the bed and Hope hugs her, something gives her a bad feeling, almost like the calm before the storm, but right now she wants to forget it all and cuddle Josie, her favourite thing to do._ _ _ _

____Hope’s still asleep when a hand takes around her waist, she feels someone kissing her neck and she hums, she knows it’s Josie, and she smiles._ _ _ _

____“Did you miss me baby?” Josie’s voice is rough, probably from sleep._ _ _ _

____“A lot.” Hope turns and kisses her before Josie could, her eyes still close._ _ _ _

____Josie sits on top of her and starts kissing her everywhere, it feels good, she feels pampered, “I did too, you know when you performed the spell, it took me a day to get back my position.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Her eyes shoot open in horror._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, it’s pathetic how poor Josie pretended she didn’t know anything, you know she wanted to enjoy her time with you forgetting all the fights she was having with me. Quite pathetic, isn’t it?” Josie, well Dark Josie raises her eyebrows._ _ _ _

____It hurts Hope to know, it pains her too much that she feels her heart being squeezed harshly, it hurts her to know what an amazing person Josie is and if it was possible, it makes her fall in love with her even more._ _ _ _

____“That’s who Josie is.” Hope takes her from top of her and places her on the bed, careful not to hurt Josie. She practically runs from their room towards Lizzie’s. She starts knocking violently._ _ _ _

____“Who the hell dared to wake me up?” Lizzie says as she opens the door._ _ _ _

____“Tribrid? This is the last thing you ever did.” Lizzie is about to do something that Hope isn’t sure of when she says._ _ _ _

____“Dark Josie’s back.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the fluff?


	21. I don't like guests early in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, am I sorry? The hell I am.  
> What's my excuse?  
> Well I am a law student, and due to COVID-19 our burden just multiplied when the colleges opened again.
> 
> I am really sorry for the delay.
> 
> And sorry, I don't have a Twitter.  
> :(

“What?” That is the only word Lizzie manages to say in her sleep induced state, she takes a step back while rubbing her eyes allowing Hope to enter, her room is an exact opposite of Josie’s, not a single thing matching except one of the show pieces that is kind of the sister’s thing and a few pictures. 

“Let me freshen up.” Lizzie walks into the bathroom and Hope seats herself on the chair on the left side of the room, she checks the room a little more, it is vibrant and she appreciates Lizzie’s sense of decor.

Hope waits for what feels like ten minutes before Lizzie walks back in a jumpsuit, “I should be ready for the action but I can’t function without coffee.” She walks out of the room and Hope follows her.

“Should we......um. Should we inform Jade?” Hope asks not stuttering a bit.

“I don’t think so.”

“But why?” it’s not Hope, it’s Jade, standing right behind them.

“Speak of the devil.” Lizzie sighs.

“How’d you....”

“Oh, Vamp hearing helps.” Jade follows them to the kitchen, where they have breakfast.

“Did Wendy talk to Alyssa?” Hope asks.

“I think she is trying to dodge it, she might know something we don’t, we should just directly go to Alyssa.”

“And where is she?”

“I know her dorm room number, she’s probably there.”

“Lets go then.” Hope is the first one to stand while they follow the suit.

They walk to Alyssa’s room, which is locked, but not for Hope, with a twist of her hand she opens the door and they walk into the room, Jade figures with her super hearing that someone is in the bathroom.

“I don’t like guests early in the morning.” Alyssa says walking into the room.

“Let me correct it, I don’t like guests at all.” She says drying off her hair.

“What a buzz-kill.” Lizzie sighs.

“We need to talk.” Hope says crossing her arms.

“I don’t want to.”

“See here’s the thing, I don’t care how high you think of yourself but I need answers to help my sister, so either you behave or I make you behave.” Lizzie walks to her.

“And how do you plan to do that?” She asks raising one of her eyebrows. Just as she finishes her sentence, Hope pins her against the wall.

“Stop stalling and tell me, did you help Alaric in anyway?”

“Why would I tell you that?”

“Because I will do what he threatened to do.” Hope says and both Lizzie and Jade look at her in surprise, they didn’t know that Hope just guessed that Alaric might have black mailed   
Alyssa in doing what he wanted her to. Alyssa’s eyes widened.

“You know being a Tribrid and the most powerful being helps.” Hope completes her sentence still pinning Alyssa to the wall.

“Okay, I will tell you just let me go.” Hope brings her down. With a whoosh of air, Jade makes Alyssa sit on a chair and binds her to it.

“Speak.” 

“I have anger issues, probably because of the problematic childhood I had, according to Emma, one day we had to visit Mystic high for a game, when I got there, I met Dana, who was a total bitch, she um...she tried to get on my nerves by talking about how my family abandoned me because I was a witch, obviously she didn’t know she was right, but well, I did and so I took revenge.”

“What did you do?”

“Lets say, I 'accidentally' killed her, I lost my cool and with one spell she hit the wall and she got seriously injured, what a fragile human.” Alyssa had remorse in her eyes even though her words didn’t show it.

“So?”

“Well, being the headmaster, Dr. Saltzman found out about it, and he threatened....” She looked up to Hope, looking for a way of how she might have known about it.

“Threatened to send me to the prison world, unless I did what he asked me to.” 

“And that was?” Jade asks.

“I had to put a huge amount of dark magic in an arrow which prevents healing in super natural beings, thus making it easy to kill them.”

“Did you know for whom it was?” Lizzie questions.

“No, I did not, he manipulated me into it and so I wanted it to end as soon as possible.” She didn’t look at them, probably trying to hide the fact that she was vulnerable too.

“What if.... what if someone siphoned that magic?” Hope’s voice wavered.

“It had a huge amount of black magic, it took me a month to savour that power and I was just putting it into it, if someone siphoned it, than they are in huge trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Well, for starters it must have killed them unless there was something that made the process slow.” 

“The talisman.” She whispers remembering.

“And when it completely covers the person, it destroys them inside trying to rule the person, their thoughts and actions.”

“How can we get it out?”

“There is only one way.”

“And that is?”

“You siphon it into someone else but it will kill the person to whom you transfer it to, not to mention, it will feel like ripping them apart limb by limb.”

“I will do it.” Lizzie says, she would do anything to save her sister.

“It could be dangerous.” Jade points.

“I can help you with the spell, to safely do it but you need to find the person who are willing to sacrifice.” Trying to fill up for the damage she had done.

“That will be me.” Hope says.

“Are you insane?”

“Josie won’t let that happen.”

Both Jade and Lizzie contradict with this idea.

“But I have to save her.”

“We will find an other way.”

“Till you do, can you let me go?” Alyssa asks gesturing to the binds holding her.

All three of them look at her before walking out with a smirk, “Hey, let me go.” Alyssa calls out struggling with the ropes. This was a little payback.

“What is wrong with it? I haven’t activated my vampire side, so if I die, I would just turn into a vampire.” Hope complains just as they reach Jade’s room.

“Being a vampire isn’t...... isn’t that easy, it comes with it’s cons.” Jade replies.

“There’s reason why you haven’t activated your vampire side Hope, because a part of you doesn’t want to, besides it is suicide not sacrifice.”

“You think I care what you call it? I just, I just want my Josie back, I just want to look into those eyes that carry passion and love for everyone and everything. I want the Josie I love back.” Hope collapses on the bed, with her head in her hands and her eyes glistening.

“Hey, we will get her back.” Both Lizzie and Jade join her on the bed, placing their hands on her shoulders.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, or maybe an hour or more, time has a way of losing its value when you are thinking about the people you love, it was until Jade started rubbing her hands and opening and closing her mouth.

“What?” Lizzie asks.

“I...I might have an idea.”

“What is it?” Hope questions immediately.

“But you might not like it.” She says looking at Lizzie.

“Well, I didn’t like Hope’s idea as well so...” 

“As far from what you told us, Dark Josie helped Kai to turn Alaric into a vampire, if we transfer the black magic into him, he’ll come back to life again but he’ll have to feel the pain.”

“Oh.” That’s all Lizzie says, as both Hope and Jade can see her think this through.

“We don’t have to do this, I mean we still have the option I gave.” Hope assures her. 

“The final call is your Lizzie, because he is your father and we cannot ask Josie’s opinion.” Jade says laying out the facts.

“You have time to think about it.”

“We will do it, I mean.... transfer it into Alaric.” The use of Alaric’s name instead of dad didn’t go unnoticed by both Jade and Hope.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do it, I will do it, I am already a vampire.” Jade intervenes.

“No, no, I know what I am doing, he is the one who started it all and he is going to end it. Moreover, Josie didn’t deserve to go through all this and I’ll never forgive him for that.” She stands up from her place and drags a board from her table gaining her enthusiastic self back.

“Here’s the plan.” She writes on the board, ‘Bring Josie back.’

"We need to get the ascendant from Mom’s office, which Jade and me are going to do.”

Both Jade and Hope nod, before they can say anything else, Lizzie continues.

“Since dark Josie wants to, how should I put it? Yeah, since dark Josie wants to fuck you hard Hope, you are going to be the one to bring her to the cemetery, unconscious obviously.” Hope is deadpanned whereas Jade snickers besides her.

“Then, on our way to cemetery we’ll bring Alyssa with us and carry out the spell.”

“Any questions?” Both Hope and Jade are about to say something but Lizzie cuts them.

“No questions. Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Also, I might update again in October.  
> :)


	22. kids these days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not checked it, so sorry for the mistake.  
> also, I hope you are not upset with me for a late update.

Hope walks into the gym searching for Josie, she knows it’s a bit stalkerish that she followed her smell, but well, she was looking for her wife. A smile comes across her face when she thinks about the word ‘wife’ followed by a blush. But it fades, rather it’s replaced by a frown when she sees Josie, or well Dark Josie, who is standing way too closer to a young wolf. They are in the middle of the gym, Josie’s one hand in resting on the table and the other is playing with the Alpha’s T-Shirt button. Hope burns, she gets red, her eyes bulge and her hands turn into fists. 

“I heard that you are the Alpha here.” Dark Josie says to the guy in her seductive voice still toying with his shirt’s button.

“Uh-yeah, you heard right.” He replies a little proud and a little shy as Dark Josie steps closer invading his space.

That was enough for Hope, she could not for the life of her tolerate this anymore, so she walks towards them and stands besides Dark Josie. She folds her arms around her chest imitating power and the Alpha recoils, he takes a step back, as if he has been hit by an invisible force. Dark Josie sighs. She knows that he could sense her power.

“I thought being an Alpha you would be smarter.” She takes a step towards him, who is glued to his place probably still in shock about what’s happening.

“She. Is. Mine.” She growls with her eyes golden as she casts a silent spell and he hits the wall, he quickly stands up making sure no one saw him in order to keep his Alpha reputation intact, he looks at Hope in fear one last time before fleeing away. Hope then turns around to face Dark Josie who is looking at her nails as if nothing happened.

“I must say I am impressed.” She says looking up at her.

Hope corners her to the table, placing both of her hands on the table on her sides, she isn’t sure what is she going to say or do, she has long realized that she can’t get angry at Josie, even if she wishes to. So, she just looks at her, she knows it’s Dark Josie playing her tricks, because _her Josie?_ her Josie will never do anything like that.

“Someone is jealous.” Dark Josie places her hand on her shoulders and she deflates, she cups her face in her hands and makes her look at her.

“More like furious.” 

“Aww baby, you know I came to you first, but you denied my advances.” Dark Josie pouts dusting off her shoulders. Hope growls lowly, even the thought of it is a torture, so she captures her lips roughly, bites her lips making her part them and swings her tongue inside without giving her any room. It’s hard, she knows, Dark Josie’s grip on her shoulders tightens, she knows being a wolf, she can hold her breath longer than Josie, so she kisses her, kisses her till her lungs give out, Dark Josie is now digging her nails, which would have hurt her if it weren’t for her cardigan and wolf powers. She stops and rests her head against Josie’s, who is panting really hard, her eyes are bit watery. Hope knows it was rough, but she wanted her to know, she not only wants Josie but she needs her, it’s beyond her control now, she doesn’t even know what she would do if one day Josie decided to leave her, she really prays, prays whoever is up there making decisions, she prays that Josie never leaves her.

“That was hot.” Dark Josie complies. Hope’s mind short circuits as she remembers the actual reason that she was here. So, she forms a plan in her mind. 

“I mean, I could give you more if you allow me.” She replies with a smirk.

“I would very much like that.” Dark Josie steps into her, their bodies touching wherever they weren’t before. Hope takes her hand and motions for her to follow her, Dark Josie follows her with a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise on her face.

“I didn’t know it would take an amateur wolf to have you all mine.” Dark Josie whispers in her ear as they walk to the old mill, Hope stays silent just giving her a smile.

Lizzie and Jade are waiting for them along with Alyssa. The old mill is spelled and whoever enters it, will not be able to leave. Once she enters the old mill, her task will end. Then, Alyssa will cast a spell weaking the dark magic and making Dark Josie unconscious while Lizzie will siphon the magic. Hope and Jade will bring Alaric from the prison world in the meantime, who will have the magic inside him.

Dark Josie feels a hitch just as she enters the old mill, Hope feels it too, it is because the spell is strong for keeping them inside. “What was that?” She asks with a small frown.

“It does feel like a tingle for siphon witches.” Lizzie says as she gets out of the shadows. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” It dawns upon Josie that this was a trap.

Alyssa casts a spell as Dark Josie’s eyes turn complete white before she falls, Hope who was on her side prevents her from falling and places her into the magic circle. “Go, get him.” Lizzie avoids taking her father’s name and Hope just nods.

Years of practice has made her powerful, she casts the spell, holding Jade’s hand they get inside the prison world. They walk to the Salvatore House.

“I knew Josie would send you to rescue me.” Alaric says smugly. Hope wants to snap his neck at that moment and she does that.

“Let’s take him back, we don’t have much time.” Jade says as they get back.

Both Lizzie and Alyssa are waiting for them desperately, they have to do it all in rush so that Dark Josie does not wakes up. Lizzie and Alyssa chant the spell, while both Alaric and Josie lie unconscious. Suddenly, Alaric starts shouting in pain, “No, no, make it stop.” Lizzie grimaces a little but continues the spell.

After a while, everything just stops, the air that was surrounding them stills, the chants stop, Alaric stills and Josie does not even flinch. All four of them look at each other in horror.

“It’s done.” Alyssa is the first one to break the silence.

“We have to get him back to the prison world.” Jade says to Hope, placing her hand on her shoulder as she is looking at Josie lost in her thoughts.

“Hope go, we’ll be waiting for you here.’’ Lizzie says as she knows that the Tribrid is not willing to leave Josie, Hope gives her nod before she leaves with Jade.

When she gets back, true to her words Alyssa and Lizzie are waiting for them at the Old Mill. “I, uh, let me take her to the room.” Hope says and Lizzie gives her a short smile.

She picks Josie up in her arms, who looks so fragile and small as she rests her head on her shoulder, Hope’s heart aches, and she can sense hot tears falling from her eyes as she makes her way to their room. 

She places Josie on her bed and caresses her, she changes her clothes, wipes her face with wet cloth and covers her with a blanket. “I might be the most powerful being, but I don’t think I have the power to lose you.” She kisses Josie’s forehead. 

Hope spends the night hugging Josie closely, its like she is afraid that if she let go, Josie will get away from her, she often wakes up at night just to check on her and goes back to sleep nudging her even more. She knows that Josie must be quite exhausted, and she needs rest both mentally and physically, but she Hopes that when she wakes up, she is still _her Josie._

She fears there is no change in her feelings for her, that she still prefers the Tribrid because they had their first kiss when Josie had absorbed the Dark magic. A part of Hope knows that this was all true, that she had seen it all in Josie’s eyes and heard her name as a worship from the girl’s mouth, felt her touch like an admiration, but she can never be so sure. After all, self-doubt is a bitch.

Hope freshens up and as she comes out of the bathroom there is a knock on the door. She frowns a little, it was still early for both Lizzie and Jade to be up. She walks to the door and opens it. To her surprise, it is none other than Penelope Park.

“Penelope?” She asks surprised.

“I know if you don’t want me near you or Josie, but I just heard about what happened from Wendy and I could not stop myself from checking up on her, so please if you just.” Penelope explains herself, but if you ask her Hope had forgiven the girls the day Lizzie told her how she let go Josie being selfless for once in her life just so Josie could find her soulmate. Hope knows how hard it must have been to let go someone like Josie, because if it were her, she would have died the very second, no doubt she would have done anything for Josie.

“It’s okay, you can come in.” She takes a step back allowing Penelope to get in, who is surprised to say the least. “I now know why you did what you did.” It is a subtle way of explaining her actions, and they both settle for a nod.

“Hope, I am sorry, I didn’t mean, I know, I did not have control. It was…………” Josie jolts open her eyes as she gasps. Both Hope and Penelope run towards her and Hope sits beside her as she caresses her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you have nothing to apologize for.” Hope says softly.

“It’s okay. How are you feeling?” she asks her next.

“Used, exhausted, drained, guilty.” Josie as she looks up to see Penelope looking at her concerned as well.

“Pen?” the pet name slips her tongue, and a part of Hope struggles.

“Hey baby girl, I could leave if you don’t want me here.” Penelope kneels down.

“Uh, no, no actually I have to talk to you.” Josie says with a smile.

“Yeah?” Penelope asks expectantly. Josie looks at Hope, it takes her a while but she understands as she stands up, “I will leave you two at it.” She leaves with disappointment, her thoughts from last night catch up to her, what if Josie does not want to anything with her, now that she is back to her real self.

She lingers a little at the door, she knows its bad and she should not but a part of her wants to know, “I would not ask how are you feeling?” Penelope says as she sits on the bed.

“Thank you.” Josie chuckles a little.

“So, why are you here?” Josie asks.

“I came to apologize. I also wanted to come clean to you.” Penelope says playing with the blanket, Josie had on. “You know I love you Jojo, I don’t know about you-“

“I loved you too Penelope.” Josie cuts her down. Hope sigs on the other side of the door, she could not bring herself to hear anymore as she leaves, she runs away.

“Loved, being the key word.” Josie says. “I understand, and I am not here to sweep you away after admitting my unending love for you, I am here to tell you the truth that I let you go because I found out that your soulmate was not me, but Hope and you are hers.” She has tears in her eyes and Josie can sense her eyes glistening as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie sits up.

“I knew you would not have left me saying that these things don’t mean anything to you, but I did not want to keep you from something that you deserve, and honestly, you deserve someone like Hope. Someone who never gives up on you, someone who loves you unconditionally, someone who loves not only you but everything about and around you, someone who is both selfish and selfless when it come to you.” Penelope says looking into her eyes, and if Josie has always been sure that Penelope never says something she does not mean.

“I forgive you.” Josie replies after a few seconds, “You do?” she asks making sure.” Mhm, I do. I might have done something similar, so yeah, I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Jojo.” She kisses her forehead.

“I have to go now, find Hope, I will see you around?” Josie looks at Penelope expectantly as she gets up from the bed.

“Yeah, yeah.” She chuckles wiping out her tears and Josie runs outside without waiting for her to say anything else. Because the only thing on her mind is Hope, because she has always been afraid that she was not Hope’s one epic love as she was not her soulmate, but now all her fears vanished and she could take that woman in her arms, express all the feelings she has for her without the fear of being less than what Hope deserves. 

Hope is sitting on the bench, facing the lake, she is still her hands in her lap and her eyes looking at the water as she is lost in her thoughts. Josie approaches her slowly, panting a little as she ran all the way here. She now realizes that she is in a shirt and shorts and its cold outside. _Shit._ She feels like a teenager that had ran to confess her crush in a hurry and forgot to bring her jacket as blush makes its way up to her cheeks. She sits down on the other side of the bench.

“I think it went well, your _talk_ with Penelope.” Hope says, there is no bitterness in her voice rather a solid disappointment.

“Yeah, I guess, it did.” Josie says.

“Look Josie, I understand if you want to leave me, I mean-“ Josie jolts towards her before she could say another word, invading her personal space, “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I am not leaving you, not today not ever, no matter what.”

“But I thought you loved P-“ Hope is stuttering now. “How hard is it to get into your thick wolf skull, that I, Josette Lucas Saltzman loves you and only you.” Josie hits her lightly in the head as she chuckles.

“Also, when were you planning on telling me that we were soulmates?” She asks with mirth in her eyes, Hope opens and closes her mouth to say something but words did not come out of her mouth. Thanks to Josie, who takes her out of her misery by kissing her, Josie is sitting in her lap now, cupping her face and kissing her senseless. Hope now knows what real happiness, or the heaven and peace that the people talk about is, it is being loved by Josie Saltzman.

“Eww, my eyes.” They both look up and its Lizzie and Jade standing there.

“Shit, why did you stop, I was filming.” Jade says as she motions to the phone in her hand.

“You did not.” Both Hope and Josie say in union.

“I sure did.” She starts running and laughing as Hope and Josie run after her laughing as well.

“Kids these days.” Lizzie comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, criticism is welcome.  
> Until next time.


End file.
